ND fics
by FYeah The Awesome1
Summary: . .
1. Chapter 1

Weiss/Blake in their pjs; with Ruby and Yang out spending some sisterly time with each other, Weiss and Blake quickly get hot and heavy, french kissing whilst dry humping each other

Weiss couldn't remember the last time she and Blake had been alone in their dorm room for a decent stretch of time, but that was less because it had been so long that time lost all meaning, and more because she threw herself at her girlfriend feverishly, seizing her lips and refusing to let go with a fire that Blake knew was going to burn hard all night and take every ounce of energy she had out of her, but which for the moment was too irresistible to even worry about getting out of their clothes. As in the way as they were, she couldn't distract herself with such things.

The smaller, white-haired girl positioned herself atop Blake such that she was straddling one of her legs as she made out with her, the hold on their kiss possessive and dominant. Finding her sweet spot, Weiss pressed her loins down against her girlfriend's knee, her weight shifting hard onto it as she began to grind back and forth as she kissed her all over, breaking away only to nuzzle into her neck with more kisses as she began furiously humping her kitty's leg.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

9 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake and Weiss with lots of rimming, anal play, tails, and huge stonking cat dicks

Oh I get it, fill up every obvious-who-it-is element possible to throw off suspicion from yourself. Clever.

With her rear off the edge of the bed entirely, Blake kept her legs high in the air, hand in Weiss's hair and holding tightly to her head as the heiress's tongue lapped so wonderfully at her wrinkled pucker, a hand wrapped around her body and holding tightly onto her barbed cock, stroking it quickly as she made a rather uncomposed and lewd display of pleasuring her girlfriend. Perhaps one of Blake's favorite parts of Weiss eating her ass was just how much she threw herself into the task, not caring how she looked.

Although her steady moans were certainly helped by the dildo she rode, slick and steadily preparing her own ass for Blake, although even on a good day faunus didn't know she could move her hips as vigorously as Weiss was atop the toy. But the least she could do was wrap her tail around Weiss's own shaft, pumping and rubbing against it steadily, giving her something to thrust upward to and help her come undone herself. Blake adored Weiss's tongue back there for as long as she get could away with, but she didn't want to be greedy about her prolonged anal tonguing.

Monochrome Checkmating g!p smutfic prompts Anonymous

12 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake is collared and made to masturbate in front of weiss. When she comes before she's allowed, a spanking is in order. it's embarassing. blake loves it.

For a short, pampered girl, Weiss was frighteningly intimidating when standing over a kneeling Blake, looking down in disappointment with one hand firmly on her leash and the other impatiently positioned on her hip, the entire look really pulled together by all-white lingerie ensemble that probably cost more than Blake's entire wardrobe put together. The faunus vigorously masturbated for her mistress, knelt collared before her, moaning shamelessly as she rode her fingers to the 'loving' sounds of the cruel human calling her an animal lucky to even be allowed to kiss her heels. Which had the unfortunate side-effect of making the girl race to orgasm, even if she had not been granted permission to, let alone asking for it.

Such defiance infuriated Weiss, who tugged Blake's leash and pulled her over her lap even before she was finished squirting, furious and letting her know the price of her poor behavior. Still writhing in her release, Blake screamed out in blissful agony as the first hard slap onto her ass sent her head back. Not only was she animal, but she was a filthy, uncouth beast who couldn't control her own impulses, who even reveled in punishment and pain; this was precisely why she was a pet and nothing more.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

9 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake cuddling and comforting Weiss after a bdsm session (based on that comic reflagged some days ago)

Weiss instinctually crawled into Blake's lap, whimpering as the collar was unclasped and slid gently off of her neck. She bore needy kisses down into the faunus's lips, needing to know that the same Blake that had clawed at her back hard enough to break the skin in a few spots, whose belt buckle had left impressions in her butt from its repeated strikes, who told her that the only reason she was allowed to have long hair was so that she had something to hold onto, wasn't the same Blake before her. She knew it wasn't, but rationality was scarce in the wake of what they'd done, and she needed the certainty, the promise.

Once the collar was settled down, Blake quickly slid her fingers through Weiss's soft hair, meeting the kisses gently, stroking along her back to try and soothe the pain there. She knew that Weiss desperately needed aftercare more than most, and Blake was more than happy to provide it every time, offering her warmth and affection as she came down from both the high of her orgasm and all the pain and fear that put her there. "I love you," she said over and over, peppering it with other sentiments, compliments that undid the awful things she'd said in their game; how they played was far less important than Weiss herself.

Anonymous smutfic prompts Monochrome Checkmating

13 notes

Anonymous asked:

Weiss being rimmed by Blake, with Weiss berating the Faunus for being 'vile' and such while quickly losing the ability to speak at all due to getting off on it so effectively.

"How vile of you," Weiss snapped as she felt a thick globule of saliva drip down onto her puckered hole, which Blake had exposed by pulling her cheeks apart and eyeing the little rosebud. "This is a new low for you." She promised her girlfriend a little one-for-one experimentation, and Blake's desire to give her a rimjob was simply inexplicable. She had no idea why it would be desirable for either party, and she was only on her stomach because it was fair play, and she refused to break a deal. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

But the first few feline licks around her rim felt better than they should have, strong fingers kneading her cheeks as kisses followed, and Weiss was quickly biting her tongue to try and keep from giving Blake a reaction."You should be glad I'm so clean." The tongue circling her pucker felt better than she wanted to admit, and she dug her heels in deep, refusing to be proven wrong and a bit of a loudmouth. She had an image to maintain, and "girl who likes her ass being licked" simply could not be a part of that, even in private.

Except that was precisely what Blake wanted, and soon she was devouring the princessly rear before her, kissing and licking and slithering her tongue into, dedicated to her task and stopping at nothing to show Weiss up. The heiress couldn't even keep her act up. "I thought you were better than such base des—ahhh!" That was her breaking point, pushed so far into pleasure that her voice couldn't overcome the need to express itself enough to pretend she wasn't enjoying herself. Her cheeks burned red, but her hips lifted back and she pressed her tiny butt further into her girlfriend's face, silently conceding.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

11 notes

Anonymous asked:

Weiss punishes Blake for masturbating without permission.

"Do you have trouble learning, or do you just enjoy disobeying me?" Weiss snarled, tugging harder on Blake's hair as she brought the paddle down onto her rear once more. It was the fourth time that week–and second that day–that she'd found Blake masturbating after being told she was forbidden from touching herself that week. The heiress had looked up from her homework to find Blake trying very hard to hide her squirming as she snuck a vibrator up her shorts while Weiss wasn't looking.

A defiant challenge had to be met with punishment from a mistress, even if it was stubborn and seemingly futile to continue punishing her. Even if she needn't feel nor see to know that Blake was soaked from her punishment, making the entire thing very counter-productive. She had to do it, had to paddle the faunus raw once more, even if the redness and soreness from her morning punishment hadn't worn off yet. Had to listen to the sweet masochistic bliss that her black-haired lover expressed through ragged moans.

Oh what a horrible duty Weiss had taken upon herself.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

9 notes

Anonymous asked:

RWBY Monochrome, Blake eating out Weiss vigorously in the empty library, Weiss so lost in ecstasy that she can't keep her mouth shut

It had started out so gently, with Weiss sitting on the edge of a table in the otherwise empty library, her girlfriend on her knees to eat her out a little for a short study break, something the two booksmartest members of team RWBY felt they deserved after only a few minutes of flawless from-memory testing of each other. But just a single whiff of Weiss's arousal had set the in-faunus off, and instead of a little not-so-risky public sex, Weiss's legs were over Blake's shoulders, heels in her back as her small butt was lifted right off the table, leaving her lying mostly on her shoulders.

And she was loud. Composure was almost a foreign concept to the heiress, as Blake devoured her pussy, hungry and horny and unable to contain herself, but while the faunus was purely physical in her expression, Weiss was left writhing and moaning, spouting rapidfire dirty talk as she rode blissfully into nirvana against her girlfriend's tongue. At that point it didn't even matter if the library was empty or not; Blake certainly couldn't contain herself, and Weiss wasn't about to be the restrained one in the situation where she was on the receiving end of paradise.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

16 notes

Anonymous asked:

Weiss is surprised and a little nervous to discover her girlfriend Blake has a dick(a barbed one no less!) the nerves don't last long after the first time she let's Blake fuck her though, and she's very quickly enthusiastic

Weiss's first instinct was to flinch, and indeed her hand did end up moving away from her girlfriend's lap when her feline shaft perked up a little, growing half-hard from her nervous touch. Her eyes couldn't peel away from it though, torn between fascination, nervousness, curiosity, gut-instinct aversion, and arousal. Blake had told her she had one, and she'd told her that she loved her and was cool with it, but seeing it out in the open like that… Barbed, too!

Cognizant of her girlfriend's apprehension, Blake sighed and said, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." She tried to sound supportive as she reached to put a hand on Weiss's shoulder and tell her about how she was prepared for the possibility and wouldn't hold it against her if it was too "out there". Because to be fair, it kind of was. Weiss had only recently even gotten past the point of despising faunuses, and here she was being confronted with a cat penis.

But Weiss was stubborn and flustered and refused to be on the spot. "No, it's okay!" she said, supplant actual certainty with volume and pushiness as she climbed into Blake's lap and took her girlfriend's penis into her with one swift motion, knowing it was best to just get it over with. Her lips pressed almost angrily against Blake's as she just went for it. As she drew back she sucked in a hard breath, fully expecting it to hurt.

And it did, a little. The barbs raked along her inner walls as she pushed back, but… It didn't feel as bad as she thought. In fact, she found herself moaning into the kiss and pressing back down again eagerly. Then back up again, and her neck was leaned back, almost in offering to Blake's lips, and they most certainly obliged. What she expecting to be very off-putting instead titillated her, and the feeling of fullness.. None of her toys were this warm, this loving.

She fell back onto the bed, Blake atop her as Weiss's loud demands continued, urging her to "just do it already", and she didn't have to be told twice, able to tell when Weiss was putting on airs and when she genuinely wanted something, and oh boy did the heiress want something. Something she was more than glad to provide, beginning to thrust rapidly into her lithe, white-haired girlfriend and fuck her until she stopped having even the slightest reservation about her 'equipment'.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

11 notes

Anonymous asked:

Weiss with a sultry look in her eye crawling over Blake, ready for a long passionate night of sexy times

Weiss didn't leave very many kisses along her girlfriend's exposed flesh as she crawled up along the length of her body. It made things unpredictable, Blake feeling more sensation from what kisses she did have as surprise took her. She was simmered desperation by that point, having spent all day in desperate need of Weiss's touch, and only then, well past the point she could take it, was she getting it, and she couldn't take it.

Especially with Weiss, clad in a lacy set of underwear, giving her bedroom eyes as she graced her hardened nipples with only the faintest of pecks. Just a writhing, mewling mess who wouldn't be able to stop once she started going, but that was exactly how Weiss wanted her; insatiable and needy, ready to go all night if given the chance.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

17 notes

Anonymous asked:

Pollination with everyone worshipping different parts of Weiss and kind of a dom/subs thing

Weiss considered herself very fortunate to have three beautiful girls who, for as much as they loved each other, were more than willing to spend entire nights focused only on her. The leashes probably had a lot to do with it, establishing the dynamic very quickly, all the girls falling into it without much resistance as they were collared and, on nights she felt she deserved it–which grew more and more frequent as she became addicted to the authority and pleasure–their attention was almost solely on her, save for when her toys would pleasure each other for her eyes to enjoy.

Ruby, being the most gentle, focused on her upper body. Kisses and caresses to the soft definition in her stomach, to her small, budding breasts, and of course to her neck. She was never allowed to leave hickeys or bite marks–those were exclusively Weiss's to give, rewards for good behavior that she doled out excessively to Ruby just because the way she moaned when she received them was irresistible–leaving only gentle, fluttering kisses to run across her soft, laboriously moisturized and pampered skin.

Her reluctantly affectionate kitty held her perky butt cheeks apart, giving small little kisses to her tight, wrinkled pucker. Occasionally she would kiss the cheeks and the small of her back, hands kneading them firmly. She was a little hard to coax out of her shell, and Weiss found that tugs to her collar did less than merely scratching her ears, a pleasure Blake would never admit she liked but which always got her to open up and really eat her ass out with some vigor. Which was what her bubble butt deserved, gorgeously shaped even if it was a little small.

Yang was the biggest challenge, the fiercest and most dominant personality after Weiss. Still not that great a challenge, so long as she kept a hand gripping her hair hard as the blonde's face was kept between her legs, eating her out. There was some fire to her, and she was the truly satisfying pet for Weiss, a domination she could feel proud of. On her knees, giving her oral that showed her fire had not been put out and that she had something to prove.

Pollination White Rose Freezerburn Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

13 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake anal fingering Weiss and eating her out as well, prepping her before using a strap-on to give her the 'main course'

Weiss insisted she didn't want fingers up her ass as Blake ate her out, but the second they were inside of her she was lit up and writhing, so the faunus hid it well. Kneading her thighs and rear as she kissed and licked all over her pretty little slit, occasionally pumping a finger into her dripping fold to get it nice and slick so that it sank smoothly into her tight rear, and despite all her complaints she was bucking against her face even harder in seconds.

She knew that the oral was just to get her ready for the strap-on Blake already had on, but she gripped her hair and held her there desperately anyway, the combination of the tongue expertly working over her folds and the finger–soon enough two–pumping slowly in and out of her sensitive back hole were enough for her, leaving her rather open as she whimpered once they pulled away and Blake positioned herself

She was past the point of composure, desperate and dripping and too needy to do anything but bite her lip and prepare herself for penetration. Blake saw right through her bossy demeanour in the bedroom and she'd stopped bothering to keep it up, but she couldn't possibly indulge in the shamelessness of her request without it. "Put your finger back," she ordered, hiding the embarrassment beneath an order that Blake, albeit with a mocking little smile, was all too happy to obey.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

13 notes

Anonymous asked:

Weiss kneeling on her bed getting fingered from behind by Blake as Ruby sucks on her breasts

Weiss had thought that being victim to one of Blake's from-behind fingerings was bad enough, especially given the faunus's proclivity toward biting, but it was only worsened by the presence of Ruby knelt down in front of her, hands eagerly grabbing her small breasts and sucking on her perky, incredibly sensitive nipples. It was maddening sensory overload, with the white-haired girl shuddering and rocking back and forth between her lovers, amazed that she had reached a point where she was actually complaining about the horrors of two pretty girls paying loving attention to her.

The contrast between them didn't help. Blake got possessive, almost a little animalistic, as she sank her teeth into Weiss's neck knowing full well she'd leave a mark and prompt the girl to have to wear a scarf to hide the multiple sets of teeth marks left by her faunus girlfriend. She fondled and squeezed her ass as she fingered her, three digits moving rapidly and aggressively. But then there was Ruby, so sweet and tender, sucking gently on her breasts as fingertips did their best to remain soft with her very sensitive and fragile little breasts. Even the way she looked up at Weiss was sweet, almost sort of tempering her "I totally don't want this threesome" act a little.

Monochrome White Rose Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

9 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake pistoning three fingers into Weiss, who's flush against their window, while biting her shoulder

Weiss started out into the courtyard her dorm room window overlooked in absolute horror. She was completely naked and pressed tight against the cold glass, and the deep, rapid fingering her girlfriend gave was a little distracted from by the fear that at any point someone would be out on the grounds after dark and just happen to look up to her window. In fact, she was so distracted from it that she didn't even bother trying to keep composed, moaning and writhing as her pussy generously leaked all over Blake's hand.

Blake was torn on the matter; liking this less uppity, moaning Weiss, but a little dismayed by how much she fretted over what was outside. Hoping to bring her lover back to reality a little, she leaned forward and sank her teeth hard into the heiress's shoulder, drawing a breathless cry of pain from the white-haired girl and a desperate pressing back of her body against hers that Blake couldn't help but smile at.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

6 notes

Anonymous asked:

Blake slightly panting and drooling in ecstasy as Weiss' hands pump a dildo into her on their bed

Blake wasn't sure how many times she'd gotten off, but she knew by the fact the mattress was damp beneath her butt that it had been quite a few. She didn't really stop in spite of that, nails dug into the bedding as Weiss treated her to a steady, very deep fucking with her favorite, thickest dildo. It was such a wonderful thing to share, that left Blake nearly breathless and exhausted, but still chasing yet another orgasm, what energy she had left keeping her writhing.

How Weiss's wrist hadn't gotten sore she had no idea. The white-haired girl stayed mostly still, smiling and soaking in the sights of her girlfriend losing herself in passion before her; Blake being in such a vulnerable and lewd position was all the pleasure she needed that night. Her only real motion was the pumping of the sex toy into her, fucking the girl at the same pace she always did herself in with, glad to see it worked just as well on Blake.

Monochrome Checkmating smutfic prompts Anonymous

12 notes

Anonymous asked:

OKay, I lied. Blake pulling on Weiss' undone hair as she goes down on her.

It's okay anon some lies are good lies.

Being eaten out on all fours was a position Weiss felt she absolutely deserved to be in at all times, that Blake's eager licks were all part of the duty to service her that she agreed to upon engaging in a relationship with her. Fortunately, she had ended up with the only sane member of the team, who agreed without any qualm or complaint to her rightful place, licking up and down her folds.

It was precisely because of that attitude and the mood-ruining speech about knowing her place that she was being given that Blake was quick to establish that she was eating the white-haired human out because she wanted to, not because it was 'her place'. She reached for as much of Weiss's cascading, undone hair as she could and tugged. Not hard, but enough to tilt her head back and keep it there, proving her point without a word, because that would have required her to draw her lips away from her girlfriend's delicious folds, and she simply wouldn't have that.


	2. Chapter 2

Explicit Archive Warning: Rape/Non-Con Category: F/F Fandom: RWBY Relationship: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee Character: Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee Additional Tags: Rape Roleplay, Rape Fantasy, Girl Penis, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Face-Fucking,Deepthroating, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Dirty Talk, Verbal Humiliation, Aftercare Stats: Published: 2015-06-22 Words: 4550 An Unexpected Visitor

by NidoranDuran

Summary

After years of not seeing one another, Blake returns as an agent of the White Fang looking to take Weiss, now an executive at the Schnee Dust Corporation, captive. At least, that's what they pretend is happening. Commission for Ruby VanCleef.

Weiss never thought that of all the ways she could be reunited with her former teammate, that it would be anywhere close to being like this. The two had gone on wildly divergent paths after graduation, Weiss taking up a high executive position at her family's company instead of pursuing her aims of being a huntress, while Blake went underground for a while, with the rumour being that she'd joined back up with the White Fang. Now, sitting at her desk, staring upward in a mix of terror and fury, Weiss found that rumour to be confirmed in the worst of ways. The black-haired cat Faunus she'd roomed with for years was unmistakable even behind the white mask, and her outfit replaced by the black suit and white vest that formed the uniform for the Faunus terrorist organization that had spent years railing against her family's company.

"You don't even have your weapon with you anymore, do you?" Blake snarled, holding firmly onto Gambol Shroud as she towered over Weiss. "But I wager you wouldn't even know how to use it if you did. You went soft and corporate after all, princess Weiss Schnee forgetting everything she learned about the struggles of us Faunus to be complicit in our oppression."

Blake was right; Weiss no longer had her weapon, and she'd been woefully out of practice. There was almost no time to practice fighting skills when she had a job to do and a corporate ladder to climb, eager to make her ascension to the top of the company not something she was handed because of her name, but because of her skills and good business sense. Those proved more practical skills than combat ever had. Of course, that didn't stop her from having to stand up to the intruder in her office; this was personal, and she couldn't buzz for security. No, this had to be taken care of herself. Her rolling chair slid outward a little, kicking off her heels to press her stocking-clad feet against the floor as she got a good footing, preparing to jump.

"I went for a realistic career choice, instead of chasing a teenage dream of hunting monsters and bloodshe-" She cut off mid-word, silently leaping forward, brandishing a fist as she tried to even the playing field a little with the element of surprise. Blake was armed and in combat-ready shape, which meant Weiss would lose in a straight fight, so she tried to play a dirty advantage.

But it wasn't enough surprise. Blake moved to the side, away from the slight girl's weight being tossed her way. A hand reached out to seize Weiss's wrist, and with a fluid motion she spun the heiress around. Once Weiss found her footing, she was dragged around, spun in a circle before being shoved down hard against her own desk, the held wrist pinned down into her back as pressure was applied to her arm. Almost effortlessly, her one shot at making this work had been ruined, and Blake had her defenseless for whatever cruel aim she had in mind.

"Stop it, Blake! We used to be friends!" She squirmed and struggled as she tried to appeal to whatever mercy her former teammate might have had left in her.

"Used to be," Blake noted coldly in return, applying more pressure to the arm as her other hand brandished her weapon and made a slow, careful cut upward along her skirt, slicing right up the back until she hit the band and the entire thing fell down to the floor, leaving her in only her white panties and her thigh-high socks. "But now we're enemies, and the only thing you can say in the face of someone you've oppressed is that we used to be friends, as if that changes anything. You want mercy, but I have a mission, and you're not going to convince me to defy my orders."

"W-what's your mission?" Weiss asked, almost not wanting to know as her head buzzed with too much panic to even worry about her skirt being cut and fallen off of her. There just seemed to be so much more to worry about, although as the weapon was left leaning against the desk and the now free hand began to toy with the band of her lacy white underwear, she suddenly felt a little more concerned about where this embarrassment was leading.

"To turn you into a breeding slut for the White Fang, of course. You'll make a wonderful prize; the scion of the Schnee dynasty, turned into a broodmare for Faunus, humiliated and used. Good only for getting off inside of and pumping out adorable Faunus children." Slowly, Blake slid her panties down, exposing the compact little bubble butt that suited Weiss's lithe form perfectly. Once the underwear was down to her knees, Blake brought a hand down onto the pale cheek, the loud slap echoing in the room as Weiss twisted and screamed. "But first, I need to tame you, and have my own fun before I have to share you. It's only fair, after I spent all those years having to share a room with you."

The hand left her rear, leaving her whining as fear pulsated through her dizzy mind. Why was this happening to her? The fact they wanted her for breeding was a minor reassurance; it meant they weren't going to kill her, but instead that her life was about to become miserable.

A taste of that misery followed as she felt something rigid pressing between her cheeks, making her whimper in terror as Blake's cock throbbed against her ass. The hand returned, this time roughly fondling and squeezing her cheeks before pulling them apart and pressing her thick tip up against her puckered hole. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Blake teased, leaning forward as she dug her nails into her wrist a little, keeping her pinned to the desk and subject to her every whim. "It makes sense; who would ever want a stuck-up, insufferable bitch like you. At least, until she's been broken in and collared." Her voice was cruel but incredibly smug, entertained by all the ways in which she was already getting revenge on Weiss before even sinking her cock into her. There was so much to witness that was so incredibly satisfying.

But then she got around to actually sticking her dick in her, feeling the clenching tightness of her virgin rear trying desperately to tighten back down as her girlcock speared her. One quick, hard thrust drove her all the way in, and Weiss's scream was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. A ragged, needy whine, sweeter than honey, and urging Blake to bury her entire length into her, to let it linger there a moment and allow her inner walls to stretch out and accommodate her shaft. It was a cruel and insistent feeling, but Blake wasn't fucking around; she wanted Weiss to know she was there, and that she was now the property of the White Fang.

The searing pain kept Weiss panting and wincing as the thrusts began, starting hard and only getting harder. She couldn't handle this; her first time being taken to such a large cock attached to a careless partner was one thing, but she went in dry and there was a miasma of panic and fear that kept her mind under a deep, dizzying haze as she squirmed and struggled in vain. It was nothing like she'd expected or even wanted her first time to ever be, threatened and insulted, taken against her will while being shoved against her own desk. A terrible fate awaited her, but at that moment the greater concern was the deep-running betrayal she felt, the fact that her first time seeing Blake in many years had only been so that she could be assaulted and violated by her former friend and teammate. In many ways, that hurt more than the searing pain of Blake in her ass ever could.

Although it was a pretty narrow competition. Weiss continued to whimper in agony as Blake steadily built up a frantic and intense pace, hammering her ass furiously as she sought to enjoy every sweet second he had alone with the White Fang's new breeding stock. She would soon be servicing members of the organization around the clock, and Blake would have to share her with more Faunuses than she would have liked, but there was nothing in her orders keeping her from bringing the girl in already broken in and leaking cum, so Blake decided she'd have a little fun first. A fun that involved her tight ass clenching down in agonizing panic around her cock, sweet friction and intense tightness making her girlcock twitch inside of her as she seized her fun regardless of what she wanted.

The hand fondling her ass moved down between her legs, her body shifting forward to press tighter against Weiss as she twisted her arm just a bit more. Gone was the prissiness and attitude that had annoyed her for so long, replaced by distress and the cutest of pained noises. Trailing her fingers down along her slit, she was surprised to find the white-haired heiress's pussy absolutely soaked, dripping quim down onto the floor. "What's this?" she taunted, sinking two fingers deep into her folds, making Weiss cry out in shock and surprise as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. "You're soaked. Is this getting you off?" A cruel laugh was followed up with by a slightly harder pull of her arm. "I asked you a question!"

But all Weiss could do was scream, head tossed back as she howled in vain; she'd had her office noise-proofed to shut out irritations and help keep her focused on her work, but it ensured that screaming wouldn't spare her from her unwelcome visitor. Not that she stopped, given the brutal fucking of her ass, the intense pace now slamming hips against her rear as her ass had given up trying to tighten back down, stretched around the shaft as she was taken and brutalized.

Another laugh followed, Blake purring as she leaned forward, licking along Weiss's neck just above her collar. She sought somewhere nice and soft to sink her teeth into as she continued taunting her new toy. "I guess you're having trouble accepting how good it feels. But that's alright; I can see clearly that you're enjoying this. What's doing you in? Is it the thought of getting fucked by an endless stream of filthy, feral Faunuses? That maybe the racist princess has wanted to be our fucktoy all along? Or are you just a surprise pain slut, getting off on being misused like this?" Finding the best place to go down, she purred, pressed a forceful kiss into the skin. "Or maybe you just love cock, and now that you've had a taste, you won't even struggle anymore."

That theory was put to the test as Blake bit down hard, teeth sinking into her flesh and wrenching another cry from her lips. Weiss's struggling ceased for a moment, the searing pain finally enough to keep her still as Blake continued feverishly rutting into her. Weiss tried to call up all of the indignance she had within her, the mess of swirling emotions into something furious and scornful, but it wasn't coming. Words failed her completely as she was violated by someone she once called a close friend, all of that now turned cruelly around on her. All she could focus was on the cock tearing her ass open, pounding feverishly into her, and the increasingly frantic nature of Blake's entire hold on.

When Blake came, Weiss didn't see it coming until that final throb loosed thick, hot streams of sticky cum that pumped deep into her ass. She struggled and howled even louder, the shameful feeling of Blake not only claiming her anal virginity but soiling her completely causing energy to surge up. The teeth sank into her neck again and she was terrified her arm was about to be pulled off for how tightly it was held, and for a moment, the Faunus lingered hilted inside of her, asserting her dominance upon her in the afterglow.

Cumming inside of Weiss had triggered something a little feral inside of Blake. She'd given herself much more vigorously to her more animalistic side since joining with the White Fang, now unfettered and free to do as she wished, and taking Weiss had only begun to sate her hunger. She wanted to conquer her former teammate, to take her every which way and gleefully indulge in sweet carnal bliss. To that end, the second she'd withdrawn herself from Weiss's ass, she was already reaching up for her hair, dragging her down off of the desk.

Weiss was thankful for the release of her arm at long last, but she couldn't savour the fact it hadn't been torn out of its socket as she was dragged by the hair down to the floor, pressed back against the front of the desk as she stared down the length of Blake's girlcock, wobbling in her face as Blake got a steady hold on her hair. "No, that's enough," she pleaded weakly as she felt cum slowly trickle out of her gaped back hole, already degraded and ashamed enough for one night, but all her words did was make Blake shove her hips forward and press her cock against her face.

"No, it's not. All of those years having to listen to you run your mouth, and all I ever wanted to do was shut you up and put you to good use. Now, I finally have the chance." Drawing her hips back a little, she took advantage of Weiss opening her mouth to beg her for mercy once more, able to shove right into her gaping maw and snicker to herself as it worked perfectly, a swift push down into her throat replacing 'please' with a gagging noise she'd been waiting years to hear. "You don't get to talk anymore," she said sternly, tugging hard on the handful of white hair she held tightly to. "So stop struggling and start sucking, before I decide you're more trouble than you're worth."

Weiss whimpered, but did as she was told, settling still as Blake got used to the wet heat of her damp mouth, soaking in the more welcoming feeling of the slick hole before she began to show it the same kindness given to her ass only a moment earlier. She quickly hilted herself down her throat, using the hold on her hair to rub Weiss's nose into the small black hairs above her cock to drive her point home. Once she felt 'ready' once more, she withdrew, and the ravaging began anew. Watching her pretty features curl into a dismayed expression as a cock pounded her throat was so incredibly satisfying, as were all the sloppy gagging noises that followed. Finally, Weiss had been shut up, and in its place was the sweet song of the prissy bitch choking on a cock.

A hand came down hard across her cheek as Blake only got further and further wound up by the sweet pleasures of her mouth, by the staring up at her and the reluctance with which the heiress obeyed her commands. She hadn't yet been broken in, which meant that Blake could watch her fire be snuffed out, watch her surrender and accept that servicing Faunus cocks was her life now, and while it would be a life that in time she would come to love, until then she would show all of the defiance and strength of will that Blake was eager to crush. Each thrust down her gullet, every sloppy 'glurk' noise as her eyes went wide a little and she struggled to take the girthy shaft all the way down, represented just a little less fight she had left in her.

Not that Blake rested solely on the laurels of having a nice cock and knowing how to use it. She had hair wrapped tight around her hand, using it not only to pull on her scalp forcefully, but also to guide her head, a counterpoint to her thrusts that was a net gain for the speed of the sloppy first-time blowjob. The slick friction increased, tongue reluctantly lapping at the rapidly pistoning shaft as its head rubbed against the lining of her throat, so many different sensations working a complex series of satisfactions along her length at the same time. And all the while, she could watch the flickering terror and torment in Weiss's eyes, using the occasional tug or slap to ignite it even further as she took her ruthless thrill without a care for the kneeling businesswoman before her.

Tears welled up under both the fear and pain of Blake's betrayal, and the intense pressure of her oral violation. It was so rough, so hard, and air was scarce. With her throat plugged, she couldn't swallow, and saliva drooled out of her full mouth, running down her chin and getting all over her clothes as she was used and violated. This would be her life soon, wouldn't it? Being held in place and used, good for nothing more than pleasuring whatever cock was shoved into her face. Blake certainly didn't seem to have any care for her beyond the tightness of her throat as the Faunus looked down at her, reveling in the humiliation and defiling of the Schnee.

Blake tried to hold back as long as she could on her orgasm, wanting to savour facefucking the future breeding slut for every sweet second she managed to hold out for. The satisfaction of so many long-held desires were finally realized, and Blake was torn between wanting to draw it out, and wanting to plaster her face in the sticky mask of cum she'd earned long ago. Years of pent-up sexual frustrations were taken out on her pretty visage recklessly, and as Weiss stared up in horror, Blake's gleeful expression left the human wondering if Blake had ever really truly been her friend to begin with.

But such thoughts didn't even have time to be mulled over, Blake pulling out of her mouth hurriedly and leaving Weiss gasped for air as the now slimy cock slapped against her cheek. Blake seized it and rubbed it all along her face, covering it in a thin coating of her own saliva as she stroked quickly and impatiently, soon enough calling forward another think gush of spunk. This time, it plastered all over Weiss's face, thick ropes streaking across her features, and this time she could smell how strong it was. Once her cock was spent, a few more slaps helped to put Weiss in her place as the heiress hoped against hope that finally, it would be over.

"Do you know your place now?" Blake spat, using Weiss's hair to angle her head upward, let the terrified and degraded girl stare her dead in the eyes as she whimpered and coughed. She waited for a response, but none came. Plenty of pathetic, weak noises as Weiss clearly broke before her, but she was stubborn, and her refusal to give in was her final act of rebellion. "You haven't gone as soft as I thought you would have," she said, pulling her back up to her feet by the hair before pushing her forward onto the desk. Her free hand grabbed her thigh eagerly, nails digging into the soft flesh there as she pulled them apart and pressed her now slick cock up against her folds. She was even wetter than she'd been before, thoroughly soaked and whining as she realized that it was about to be used against her. "Just imagine how wet you're going to be once I bring you back to the base and long lines form of long, thick Faunus cocks just looking to get off inside of you."

Weiss whined as she was pulled into position, shaking her head stubbornly as she refused to accept her fate or that her body was so ready to feel that massive girlcock finally plunge into her needy pussy, to quell the fires she'd been denying raged within her. "That's not true!" she offered weakly, but as Blake dug her nails into both thighs and drove her cock into her with one swift motion, the ragged cry of pleasure she gave was much more telling than any rebellious words ever could be. She bit down on her lip, head rolling back as her final virginity was taken, and compared to the intensity of the dry anal, she was practically in paradise here, getting off easy this time as taken two much more vigorous violations, leaving her body ready to get whatever pleasure it could.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Blake taunted, reaching one hand down to slap at her ass before it seized her hair and kept her head back and her neck offered up for the wicked cat to enjoy as she willed. "Because I couldn't help but hear the whorish moan of a slut in denial. So please, go on; tell me about how you don't dream of hot, throbbing Faunus cocks plunging into your every hole all at the same time. Tell me how it isn't the life you dream of." As she goaded Weiss into decrying such things, she got to thrusting, and by now her hips were so used to pounding one of the heiress's holes that she didn't even need to get warmed up for it, just going straight to full speed as she took out everything on her soaked pussy.

Fucking her ass, then her mouth, then finally her vagina seemed to be almost going about things backwards, but Weiss's pussy proved hotter and more soaking wet than Blake could have imagined, and the effort taken to break her down and drain her of her fight so that she could enjoy the best hole of all suddenly seemed to be more than worth it. Fervid, desperate thrusts into her sopping hole made her sensitive cock throb heavily, the pleasure incredible and deep. Blake lavished in it, and in the direct view of Weiss's internal conflicts as she had to come closer and closer to owning up to just how good she felt, and how much she was going to love her new life.

Weiss's hands braced down against the desk, looking for stability and balance as the Faunus's powerful thrusts shook her to the core. Moans began to spill out more often amid her noises of pain and refusal as the pleasure built up to more than she could handle, the nails her thigh and the hand in her hair mixing in more pain than she was comfortable with getting turned on by, but pain had pushed her already to this point and it promised to be a twisted and lurid thrill she wouldn't be able to deny herself much longer. Her vaginal walls clamped down tightly around Blake, and she didn't even bother refuting what she'd been told, because as she burned up brilliantly before the terrorist's eyes, it was clear she couldn't. That she could fight it all she wanted, but that the sooner she was knocked up by such a long line of Faunuses eager to abuse the Schnee heiress that she would never truly know who had impregnated her, the better.

Finally, Blake could take no more, and she snapped her jaw down against a stretch of pale throat, once again biting down on her neck and claiming her, not caring if she left bite marks or even broke the skin a little bit. This was a declaration of ownership and dominance; she had taken all three of Weiss's virginities, and even though she would soon be handed over to the organization at once, she intended for her former teammate to know that on some level, Blake would always own her.

The pain was too much to bear, and with a quivering howl, Weiss gave herself to the searing hot pleasure, her body shaking all over as it throbbed and pounded against her. She didn't even try to form words as she merely danced in guilty bliss, her inner walls clenching down as tight as they could around the girlcock plunging inside of her as it tried to milk her of everything she had. Blake was glad to oblige, and pumped the eager hole full of one last rush of potent seed, hoping that perhaps she'd be able to knock Weiss up with that load before she'd even reached the HQ. Oh what a lovely turn of events that would have been.

Weiss whimpered as she leaned forward, finding something solid to press against in Blake. The teeth loosened, turning into soft, reassuring kisses as the grip in her air eased and began to stroke the soft white locks. The hand that had left deep marks in her thigh now wrapped around her back as Blake shifted all of Weiss's weight against her, seeing the exhaustion in the girl's expression.

"That was our most intense one yet," the heiress whispered into her girlfriend's ear as the kisses drifted up toward her cheek. "You're getting so good at playing your part." She sat not in some cushy office in the Schnee Dust Corporation, but in the study of their own home, both of them accomplished hunters who settled down together as a deadly married pair rather than drifting away to become a businesswoman and a terrorist, respectively.

"Thank you," Blake said, the kisses finally reaching her lover's lips, which she put some extra passion into. She always had to pull back pretty hard after one of their role playing sessions, to recover from the dark place she'd had to go to and all the horrible things she'd done and said. Aftercare was vital not only for reassuring Weiss of her deep love and respect, but also for helping tell Blake that she wasn't the monster she played. "You're getting better at this, too. Your expressions say so much, and you know just how to respond to everything I do."

Weiss pressed back into the kiss as her girlfriend reached for a box of tissues on the desk to clean up her soiled face with. "Thank you so much for doing this, again," she said softly. Blake had initially been a little apprehensive about indulging in Weiss's desire for a rape fantasy role play, but she'd taken to it pretty well, enjoying it just as much as her girlfriend did, but she understood that all the pressure to be aggressive and horrible was on Blake, which couldn't have been easy. She held her Faunus lover tightly in turn, knowing that the aftercare was just as important to her. "I love you, Blake Belladonna, and never forget that you're the second most kind and wonderful woman I know."

"The first is you, isn't it?" she deadpanned.

"Well of course! Who do you think bought this house? Now come on, I'll go make us lunch."

"No," Blake said, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's cheek a little. "Let's stay like this for a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

f Our Own at /works/4567569.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/F Fandom: RWBY Relationship: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long Character: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long Additional Tags: Sibling Incest, Girl Penis, Mild S&M, Bondage, Handcuffs, Hair-pulling, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Finger Sucking, Spanking, Kitchen Sex, Latex, Aged-Up Character(s) Stats: Published: 2015-08-13 Words: 4012 Hold Still

by NidoranDuran

Summary

Yang and Ruby get dressed up for some of their less-than-conventional ideas of 'fun'. Anonymous commission.

Ruby was always surprised by how much pageantry Yang wanted. Her older sister seemed like such a direct, no-nonsense kind of girl, but when it came to getting in the mood, there was very little sudden dry humping of the younger sister's panty-clad rear. No, they had to get dressed up and bring out all manner of toys to enhance the fun, and while Ruby certainly didn't complain, she was always at least a little surprised by how long she was willing to spend on setup. Graduation had certainly mellowed the blonde out a little, but there was still a fire that seemed at odds as Ruby watched her sister slowly zip up the thigh-high latex boots, ignoring the throbbing cock between her legs that already dripped with pre. Her body was primed and ready, but she was oddly set on making sure they were ready to go.

Once her boots were zipped up and steady, Yang stood upright and closed the few steps between her and Ruby, whom she turned around so that she could see to her corset. The black and red number hugged her body rather lovingly, but Ruby often wore the cords a little looser than her mistress often liked, and gloved fingers tugged at the cords in the back, tightening them as she listened to the way Ruby's breath hitched up in nervousness. She smirked, eyes studying the girl from behind as she read her body language, the way that unsteadiness and need juxtaposed into an odd mess that was Ruby's reaction to everything. No amount of experience could shake that reaction from her, but each day Yang saw it, she appreciated it even more, sought to twist and manipulate it for her own vivid enjoyment.

To Yang, what she and Ruby did was all about playing roles and being something not necessarily "them", and what was further removed from the fiery, brawling blonde than a cold and patient mistress whose cockiness was replaced with dominant, icy assertion? What she did to Ruby was hardly what a good big sister ought to, but she could always remove herself a little easier from it by playing someone so different from the real Yang, and the patience she forced upon herself was a surprising sweetener for the whole deal.

She bent Ruby over the kitchen counter and seized her younger sister's wrists, dragging them behind her back and bringing them together. "Hold this position," she whispered into her ear, words sharp and precise, "Or I'll leave you tied up all night and give you nothing." A few licks to her ear followed, letting Ruby whine and squirm a little, as the frilly, almost nonexistent skirt beneath Ruby's corset rubbed against Yang's abs, the blonde's cock in turn grinding against her thigh. "Just like last week."

The memory came back of Ruby, punished for being a wicked tease who didn't know how to properly submit to her mistress. Since their 'unique' relationship began, Yang had threatened her sister with consequences for being a tease, and Ruby had always defiantly flaunted her rebellion, expecting her to be all talk. For her hubris, she'd been tied spread eagle to the bed, brought to the very edge by a vibrator, and then had to spend the rest of the night in agony as Yang refused to touch her. The blonde got off, of course. Plenty of times, at that. Slow strokes of her thick cock brought her to multiple orgasms, each louder than the first, and each time the gushing cum splattering onto Ruby's bound body, leaving her to feel the heat of the seed that could have been pumped inside of her had she not misbehaved.

Bringing it back up ensured stillness upon the usually fitful girl, who remained bent over the counter with her arms in place as Yang pulled away to admire the new obedience she showed. Of course, obedience had to be tested, and Yang reveled in bringing a gloved palm noisily down onto a bare ass cheek, the stinging slap audible over the cry of pain that Ruby bit down on. Practice and terror kept her in place, struggling to hold the position she'd been ordered to for fear of being punished for it; whether Yang had induced the reaction or not didn't matter if her sister was feeling cruel, and in fact the whole thing was a test, an excuse to punish her. But she held mostly steady, to Yang's disappointment, and was handcuffed without nearly as much ceremony as she'd expected, the cold metal cuffs applied extra tight for good measure, followed by another surprise spank from Yang, which Ruby again managed to survive without incident.

Yang hid her disappointment well, leaning forward and pressing her cock between two toned, slightly pink ass cheeks, letting it settle comfortably in against the soft flesh as she leaned forward. "Good girl," she cooed into her ear, one hand running along her sister's toned body through her corset, while the other went right down between her legs. The black and red ensemble was not only a corset, but a pair of lacy black gloves that left just enough skin exposed between the tiny diamond-shaped holes for her to feel things through them, a pair of high-heeled thigh-high boots to match Yang's, and a studded collar that read, "Ruby: Property of Yang". The corset left plenty of her breasts exposed-after years as the kid sister to the most stacked girl at Beacon, Ruby was eager to flaunt her own breasts once they grew in, and the habit had followed her past graduation-and ended with a criminally short skirt that provided absolutely no coverage for anything.

Contrasting Ruby's adherence of her colour motif in her fetish gear, Yang continued her trend of shying away from anything conventionally Yang-like to properly disassociate from her mistress persona. Her gear was black, intentionally calling to the foil she found on the team in Blake, and her only complaint was how the dark leather and latex did a little to obscure her ample curves. Her cleavage was still heavily flaunted with a deep window that always drew Ruby's eye when she was facing her, and the form-fitting getup clung to her shapely midsection, reaching down just enough hip to emphasize her figure. Her heels were as big as Ruby's, but the younger girl had not closed the gap in height, leaving the blonde with a full half foot over her. And then there were the gloves, latex and up to her elbows, hiding the guns, but adding the final touch; a layer between her fingertips and whatever they paid attention to, a cold removal of warmth and affection from her wicked dominance.

The fingers rubbed along Ruby's outer folds, already slick and dripping from the mere act of getting dressed and the few succinct strikes to her bottom. It never took much to rile her up, and Yang knew it, furthering her torment by pressing the latex-covered fingertips firmly along her pussy lips and rubbing them steadily up and down as hot breath blew against her ear, sending shivers up her spine and quivers through her jaw. "Are you this horny just from thinking about what I'm going to do to you?" she asked coolly.

After a few whines and wiggles of her hip against the thick, throbbing girlcock flush against her ass, Ruby let out a whimpering, "Yes, mistress." Her role was a little more understated than Yang's, far less drastic a change. She straddled innocence and experience, submissive and easily toyed with, spilling high-sounding noises but never disappointing when she had to service her sister's cock with her mouth. Yang had asked her to play it up, insisting that her own removal from herself meant that Ruby could safely play up every little sister trope and it wouldn't be too weird.

At least, not any weirder than it already was.

Once her glove was thoroughly soaked in her sister's nectar, Yang brought it up to Ruby's mouth, brushing along her bit lower lip before she relented and opened her mouth to accept them. The gloves themselves carried an odd flavour, but she had gotten used to it, especially with her own juices atop them, and as the fingers shoved their way into her mouth, she closed her lips down around them and began to suck, moaning around the digits as Yang's hips rolled, dry humping her bare ass and driving her mad with the teasing. When she was in this state of dominance, Yang could hold out to a degree that shocked and surprised Ruby, leaving the younger sister in a gooey, melted pile on the floor at times while she held strong.

"I enable you too much," Yang mused, even as she fed her fingers deeper into Ruby's mouth. "And I should probably know better, but I get so selfish when you're dressed up for me." Back and forth her hips ground, pre continuing to leak out and trickle down between Ruby's cheeks as the teasing grind further unwound her. Slowly, her fingers pumped in and out of her mouth, and Ruby's head reflexively began to bob in time with the motions, moaning around the digits as she did as guided. Their bodies began to move together, settling already into the lurid sexual pace. "Fuck, I love owning you," she added, closing the small gap to Ruby's ear and biting down hard on it.

The sweet cry of pain rang out, muffled by Yang's fingers, but not enough to deprive the blonde of the satisfaction that followed, and she continued to nibble and tug on it for extra enjoyment as her cock pushed harder between her cheeks. A few hard thrusts between the cheeks were enough to bring up the lovely, high-pitched whines of need that Yang thirsted for, and in response she leaned down against Ruby, her body bigger and more muscular, easily pinning and squishing her against the unyielding counter top as she considered her options. There were so many ways to fuck Ruby and so many surfaces in the kitchen to do it on that she had to stop for a moment and weigh the many combinations before her.

Ruby never knew what Yang had in mind until it was too late, until she was bound and dragged less than gently through the kitchen, shoved down onto her back on the kitchen table with Yang quick upon her, heavily bearing down and seizing her lips to silence the grunt of discomfort from the impact. As much as Yang tried not to act like herself, it was impossible to remove the physicality from her actions, though roughness worked well for the two huntresses, and so neither ever brought up how much she flaunted her strength when they fucked. Hands grabbed Ruby's hips and dragged her down until her legs were dangling off the table and Yang's cock was pressing against her sopping wet folds. Finally, all of the torment and teasing was about to pay off for Ruby as she was granted mercy through the sex she hadn't misbehaved enough to be locked out of.

It was doubly kind, as Yang often reveled in starting them off by fucking her face, setting the pace with savage oral that always left Ruby short of breath and dizzy by the end. But instead, she was shown some kindness, fucked right off the bat and not left to simmer in her own agony and heat until Yang had already gotten off a couple times. She was always bound, which meant she could never tend to her own needs with her hands while she serviced her sister orally, and so to be given some quelling to the raging heat between her legs left her moaning and giggling in excitement right off the bat, played up for her own persona just a little bit.

A rough slam of Yang's hips forward buried her cock deep into Ruby, and she shuddered in satisfaction as the felt the slick, needy vaginal walls tight around her cock, the younger sister's own desperation contagious, and Yang contracted it immediately. Ruby's spine arched and a scream of relief made her lips quiver until fingers returned to muffle her. Two digits sank between her soft, red-painted lips, and although she wanted more than anything to howl and revel in the pleasure she felt, Ruby did as she was 'told' and began to suck on the fingers, eyes becoming wide and sappy as they looked pleadingly up at Yang.

But all Yang did was smile wickedly and begin to thrust. As much as she wanted to go crazy, to use her powerful midsection to absolutely ravage Ruby, she had to start slow for the sake of her character, to gently rock in and out of the tight, gripping snatch even as it begged her cock to pound it raw. It was tempting, even her cock on board as it twitched inside of her and spurted pre on a dime, but someone had to be patient, and considering Ruby was a tied up, squirming mess begging with her eyes to get fucked until they rolled back, Yang had to assume the responsibility herself. So she kept a tight grip on her focus and held steady, letting the pace by which she fucked Ruby build up slowly. "I love listening to you, but sometimes you get too loud." Talking meant getting into her persona a little more, which always helped her with matters of focusing in on her goal. "I'd buy a gag, but knowing you, you'd probably find a way to chew right through it." Leaning back down, she brushed her other gloved hand along Ruby's bright red cheek. "And I would be too tempted to pull it out once you really got going anyway."

Ruby thrashed beneath Yang on the table, legs wrapping around her waist as her hips tried desperately to start bucking upward in frantic need, but for her disobedience she was given an open palm right across the cheek that had only seconds ago been given an affectionate brush. Yang's eyes narrowed and flashed with flame, but she didn't speak, choosing to drive home her point merely by working her hips extra slowly, dialing back the speed to have to work up to what she'd gotten to already. It was the most potent sort of punishment, and as she closed her eyes, Yang soaked in the sweet whining noises that followed as Ruby realized what she'd done.

But soon enough-at least for Yang's tastes, Ruby was another story entirely-she'd built up enough speed to get a downright savage pace going, and Yang pulled up of Ruby to steady herself, hands gripping her hips tightly and leaving her free to writhe and moan as she focused on pounding her. Once Yang was at top speed very little could take her down from it, her focus no longer on patience, but now on satisfying the needy throbbing of her cock, the urge to get off that threatened to overwhelm her. She held tightly onto Ruby's body as she shook it to its very core with the powerful thrusts, each one hilting inside of the smaller girl and sending a shock wave up through her that made her breasts struggle against the tight containment of her corset.

Ruby's head pressed back hard on the table, neck and spine arched as she struggled against her handcuffs in vain. They wouldn't break-Yang had ordered ones powerful enough that even she could have been inconvenienced by them-but logic was not Ruby's strong suit when she was full of cock and howling, and oh how she howled. Her dirty talk came fast, ragged, and tinged with just enough vulgarity to make her innocent facade seem even more risque, Yang's eyes becoming fixated on her little sister's lips as they formed lovingly around the most desperate of pleas. Her voice was short of breath and heavy, still high-pitched, but with a little edge to it that drove Yang wild, almost to the point of obsession as she tried to fuck her harder just to hear more of it. Ruby's need was so intense and alluring that it almost overtook release in Yang's priorities.

Her body quivered and shook as she was taken roughly, each thrust just as hard as the last, leaving her whining and gasping for breath. Her needy pleas to be fucked harder grew louder and higher, until her ankles were digging into Yang's back and her lip broke open from how hard she was biting down on it, making a trickle of blood begin to leak into her mouth. She was gone, perfectly showing why she was the sub and had to be tied up, how worse than Yang she was at keeping cool under the weight of intense, crushing pleasure. Yang wasn't even sure whether or not Ruby had hit her climax until she watched the younger girl squirt, a clear spurt of fluid gushing up from her sloppy, well-fucked pussy as she screamed. Such a sight was so amazing that Yang gladly let go of her own reigns, flooding the orgasmic girl with her cum as she embraced the hot pleasure along with her.

Ruby hadn't even come down from her peak when Yang pulled out, a few more shots of cum splattering onto her thighs and her corset. She was dragged up to her feet, still quivering and whining, feet unsteady and toes curling inside of her foots. Her head was laid down over the counter, Yang delivering a steady stream of strikes to her bottom until her ass was as red as her face and she'd managed to calm herself down enough to keep still. Which only became harder when her ass cheeks were pulled apart and a thick dollop of lube was dropped right onto her pink hole, making her whine and shudder even before the glove-clad fingers drove into her ass forcefully. The slick fingerfucking that followed lubricated her efficiently, but it also left her bucking back against the hand, moaning as she struggled even harder with her handcuffs. When Ruby got this wound up, she had to be fucked into exhaustion before she stopped.

A hand grabbed her hair, pushed the side of her head harder against the counter and kept it in place with a steady tug as Yang pulled the fingers out, intent on using the grip to calm Ruby a little as she replaced them with her dick. The slow sinking of her turgid cock into Ruby's ass was a delicate operation, and she wanted Ruby to have to savour the feeling of it slowly opening her ass up, gradually filling her until she was whining and struggling and effectively pulling her own hair once more. Although Ruby was so tragically incapable of keeping herself together, Yang reveled in that fact, gleefully claiming her and manipulating those lovely responses for her eyes' amusement.

But Yang put much less build into the anal ravaging Ruby deserved, in large part due to the fact she was a little too unwound herself, and wanted to chase another heavy, intense release, this time in an even tighter hole and to even louder noises as round one only buttered Ruby up for more. Her hips got to work quickly, pounding into Ruby and burying her cock all the way in with each thrust, occasionally bringing her hand down onto her now very sore rear for good measure, knowing that Ruby adored the pain. From this position, she was granted a view of the way Ruby squirmed, the way her fingernails dug into her palms as she struggled against her cuffs. She was gone and needy and perfectly primed for Yang to do whatever she wanted with her, and given that they would be far from done once she'd filled her ass with cum, she was ready to start angling some of that obedience into selfish aims.

Cum trickled down Ruby's quivering thighs as she held them together, her footing unsteady on her high heels and only growing worse as Yang fucked her, but she knew that she would be kept upright by hands on her hips if she had to be. She'd be punished for straying, of course, for making Yang have to work to keep her upright so she could fuck her, but if her legs gave out, she would be fine. She just went with it, let the heavy impact shake her body each time she felt the thick girlcock plunge into her, each time growing louder and needier as her already primed body sought another swift release. She wanted it so badly, wanted to get off hard and fast, maybe even so quickly that she could find a third before Yang had gotten off. So she moved feverishly, backing up into Yang's lap and trying her best to find release quickly in the vain hopes of lapping Yang in orgasms. She knew getting properly fucked twice at the beginning was an anomaly, and that Yang would have her retroactively "earn" that kindness, and so she sought to take what she could get.

Yang could tell what Ruby was trying to do in her feverish bid for release, but she didn't stop her or try to discipline her, letting her go for as many releases as she could, grind her soaked, sticky legs together and move as quickly as her weak knees could muster. It was harmless, and gave Yang the wonderful sight of a Ruby desperate for release and working hard for it, her whines and moans only picking up as she threw herself with what little control of her body she had left into her madness. Yang spanked and pulled and kept thrusting, giving her everything she needed to help get off well before her as she just kept on going, eager to see if Ruby could make her mark.

And she did, screaming so loudly that she was glad they were the only ones home as she hit her intense peak, flooded by a wave of sensations too potent for her to handle. She spun off into madness, screaming and biting her bloody lip, moving frantically back against Yang in a needy display, as she tried to get her cock inside of her as deep as she could, her ass clenching down around it and trying to milk an orgasm from it as she stopped caring about getting as many as she could, in the heat of the moment wanting only to feel the flood of cum pumped deep into her. Nothing else could have possibly mattered, and even if she was going back on what only seconds earlier she'd sought, her appetites varied wildly in the illogical heat of release, and she cared only for what that immediate second's impulses desired. As with her previous release, she proved herself a rather messy squirter, gushing all over the cabinet door on the side of the counter; they would have to clean that up at some point, but neither was thinking too much about that in the heat of the moment.

At least, until the kitchen door swung open and Ruby's eyes went wide as, with her face pressed down against the counter, she was left facing a stunned Blake and Weiss, mortified as they lingered in the doorway, left to witness in silent horror the sight of their teammates, both wearing fetish outfits, one with a cock buried in the other's ass and a heavy rush of quim messily spraying against a cabinet door.

Yang stammered in shock as she looked over to the two, dropping her icy domme persona in a second of panic as she shouted, "Don't you two know how to knock?"

"We did," Blake said, unable to pull her eyes away, while Weiss stared in wide-eyed silence beside her. "And nobody answered. So we let ourselves in." Her lips curled into a cheshire smile before she let out a stifled laugh and, "Nice boots."


	4. Chapter 4

r Own at /works/5491553.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/F Fandom: RWBY Relationship: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee Character: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna Additional Tags: Master/Pet, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Bondage, Blindfolds, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs,Come Eating, Pet Play, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation Stats: Published: 2015-12-22 Words: 3232 Slow Punishments

by NidoranDuran

Summary

Blake wants so badly to be a good kitty for her mistress, Weiss, but the twisted heiress wants her to earn what she wants through proving her endurance against the soft, pristine feet of a Schnee girl. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.

Weiss found many sweet little practicalities in having Blake as her 'pet', chief among them being the fact it meant she didn't have to buy her kitty some ears for when they played. Just a leash and collar to pretty her faunus up as Blake knelt down in front of the bed, a blindfold on the whimpering girl to keep her from being able to see anything. She was wearing nothing, hands tied behind her back by the ribbon she wore as an ear-obscuring bow, leaving her defenseless and bound, utterly at the mercy of her white-haired owner and all of the wicked, twisted thoughts that may have run through her head. Even if she couldn't see anything, the hungry, cruel gaze of Weiss bore down so heavily upon the black-haired girl that she could nonetheless feel it, and it left her moving fitfully on her knees.

The silence was crushing. Blake remained as silent as she could given the circumstances, smelling the powerful arousal of her mistress, wanting nothing more than to bury her head between Weiss's legs and devour her thoroughly, to indulge utterly in the servicing a good kitty ought to give her mistress. But she couldn't hear anything above the whimpering noises she made, save for Weiss's breath and the occasional shift of weight on the bed as Weiss changed how she sat, constantly moving about not because she was fussy about finding a comfortable position at the edge of the bed, but because she wanted to draw out the agony just that much longer.

Nowhere was Blake more needy than between her leg, cock rigid and aching, pointed upward in desperate, ragged need, and Weiss was all too happy to watch it throb and ache, so lovely to feel inside of her but even more lovely to leave wanting. Weiss got off on teasing, one hand holding tightly onto the leash as the other toyed with her glistening, incredibly slick pussy, rubbing back and forth. It made the scent more prominent, left the faunus and her sensitive nose in agony. Which was, of course, the whole point. She wanted Blake to break down, to be pushed further and further into the crushing, bleak reaches of lust and denial each passing night.

When finally Weiss spoke, Blake heaved a sigh of relief. "I've trained you so well," she said, sinking fingers into her slick snatch for a moment, getting them nice and wet with her nectar before withdrawing them and bringing them up to Blake's face, dragging them teasingly against her lips. Blake's mouth opened, bottom lip trembling in excitement as she offered herself to the heiress, even in such a minor capacity, one barely worth mentioning compared to the intense agony of her need. But Weiss indulged, pushing the quim-soaked fingers into Blake's mouth, and she gladly wrapped lips around the digits, sucking on them and cleaning them of the tart, slightly sweet nectar that she craved. "Conditioning has worked wonders on you, my lovely kitty."

Blake smiled, chest swelling with pride as Weiss complimented her, as she sucked the fingers clean with the sort of fervor and desperation that showed how utterly at Weiss's mercy she truly was, a fate that may not have been too terrible were Weiss a merciful mistress. But teasing was her game; Weiss had started putting honey into her tea and adjusting her diet to leave Blake adoring her taste, which was of course when the heiress stopped riding her face all through the night and taunted her in ways that denied her the sweet treat, even if any time she was aroused, it was the only scent in the room Blake could focus on.

"Can I please eat you out, mistress?" Blake whined as the fingers withdrew, smearing saliva along her cheek as the fingers toyed with her pretty face, down to her jaw where they tilted her head up, the blindfolded faunus unable to see anything, but with her eyes closed and her lust so powerful, she didn't have to see to know what was before her. Weiss, completely naked, her body angelic and her hair let down to fall loose over her shoulders, looking so beautiful, so radiant. Smiling as she enjoyed toying with the girl, her soft, pink folds exposed as her legs spread, the white hairs all along her mound just begging for Blake to have her nose rubbed into... How could she have been denied something so selfless?

"Maybe, if you're a good kitty tonight." Weiss smiled, hand trailing down Blake's neck, teasing along the skin of her throat, where she could feel the little purred moans rumbling against the soft skin. Down further to her neck, she hook a finger into the collar, toying with it for a moment. "But after last night, I think I need to see that you have learned some self-control since last time. Otherwise, I won't be giving you any treats." She bit her lip as she stared down at her whining girlfriend, who very distinctly remembered the night before and the awful games that had gone down. Hours of being teased had left Blake so desperate that she had pushed forward and buried her head between her mistress's legs and devoured her pussy without permission, something for which she was spanked, bound, and left to watch Weiss masturbating in a chair for the rest of the night over.

"Mistress, please. I'm so sorry about last night, but you already punished me for it." Blake lowered her head in embarrassment, cheeks aflame as she remembered the night before, about the searing agony her rear end was left in because of her disobedience.

"No," Weiss pressed onward. "Let me make this clear; I am perfectly capable of pleasuring myself. And it is only from my kindness that I allow a filthy, low faunus like you to pleasure me. It is a privilege to be where you are, but I'm not going to bow to the demands of my pet, especially when she has trouble behaving. So you're going to kneel there and learn how to be civilized and behaved, or else maybe I'll stop giving you anything until I feel like you've learned your lesson. Maybe a week locked in a chastity belt would convince you."

"No, mistress, it's okay," Blake cried, head rolling back, arms squirming and hands pulling against her binding. "I'll behave, I promise, I don't need to be... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I promise I'll be a good kitty, and that I won't complain any more about what you give me." She knew that she was being played, that Weiss was getting off on listening to her beg and the way she squirmed, but she couldn't fight against it.

"Good," Weiss said, biting her lip as she straightened herself out on the front of the bed. "I'd hate to have to spend all night punishing you again; it's time I'm not spending getting off." It was a lie and they both knew it; nothing got Weiss off like some good, thorough punishment, but Blake was willing to play along. "Show me how long you can last, and if I'm impressed, maybe I will let you service me."

"How long I can-" The thought confused Blake, up until the feet were rubbing along her inner thighs, making her moan and spread her tightly clenched legs; she was in no position to argue or fight against what her mistress wanted. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and focused not on her distressed sense of smell, which would only betray her as the wicked taunts continued fiercely, but instead on the soft feet rubbing along her firm thighs, slowly making their way to her needy cock. It throbbed, dripping pre as the wiggling toes pushed along its length. The footjob had not even started and already Blake felt the pressure, and yet this entire tease was about holding back for as long as possible. How cruel.

Weiss pushed the cock flush against Weiss's waist with one foot, the other tracing along her thigh softly as she got off to a slow start, working up and down against the sensitive underside of the needy girlcock. She was all too happy to toy with her pet, to make her girlfriend squirm in agony. The cost of even having a shot at eating Weiss out was great, but the fact that she could see the determination already in the way the faunus grit her teeth was an incredible compliment; it was not solely in the confines of their games that Blake had this overbearing desire to eat her out, and the fact that she had driven a girl to such heights of thirst and need for a taste of her pussy left Weiss riding high as she leaned back. "You're already whimpering," Weiss snapped, not that she showed any mercy to the girl for her weaknesses, in fact only going more firmly and a little faster. "I decided a faunus pet would be good because I thought you had stamina, the animals that you are. I wanted a devoted servant that could fuck me all night, but you're neither devoted nor capable of that, are you?"

Blake threw her head back and whined. Despite everything about the real situation, the heavily charged and insulting remarks Weiss made about faunus when her voice was so hot and possessive made her throb, Blake clearly having a thing for humiliation that shone through fiercely as the racially charged tirade left her crying out. "I'm sorry, mistress," she whimpered, offering up nothing more than that, as they would only have been excuses. Poor excuses that didn't make up for her weakness in the least. Weiss's foot was just too soft for its own good, skin so soft and taken care of in the most exquisite of ways. It made her adore when it came into play, but when it was used to torment her, it was a bittersweet adoration.

"I'm not going to waste forever trying to make some worthless street cat into someone of worth, so you had best learn how to do your job soon, or else I might grow tired of waiting for you to learn. I'm sure there are plenty of other faunus who would love a life as my pet." Weiss's fingers returned to her folds, fingers rubbing steady circles along her mound as she pulled the foot back a little, letting her girlfriend's cock lower so that she could get both feet at it. "Remember that."

"Yes, mistress," Blake said, nodding as she bit her lip, stifling a moan. The soft, smooth, flawless feet began to drag up and down her throbbing shaft, taunting her with the pleasure that she needed so much, the pleasure that she was torn between embracing and pulling away from, given the fact that the further she enjoyed it, the more tightly she was wound, the closer she was to release and to disappointing her mistress. It was maddening, a quandary meant to frustrate and to infuriate, and she could imagine through her blindfold that Weiss was smiling wide as the fingers continued to rub and roll against her folds, the self-pleasure obvious to her nose as each breath she took seemed even more heavily tinged with her lover's scent. It was torment, plain and simple, but Blake could do nothing to stop it.

Up and down the feet dragged, merciless in their steadiness. Weiss knew how to walk the line between finesse and aggression, forward and dominant in her touch, but with a skill that could bring Blake to her knees, and when she was already on her knees, to be using every ounce of willpower she possessed to not lose herself. Pre trickled from her needy tip as the feet continued to work, the friction of the softness against her, of the occasional curl of toes against her waist or the feeling of soft soles and ankles dragging against the flesh, were all wicked sensations designed to do her in, and they did their job flawlessly. Blake couldn't hold back much longer; it was a losing fight to hold herself together, and she simply didn't have it in her to keep doing so.

Weiss masturbated furiously as she gave Blake a footjob, feeling so high and dominant. The gorgeous, whimpering faunus blinded, bound, and utterly at her command. And she chose to use that commend on driving Blake crazy with pleasure and denying her the chance to eat her out, something so strange and delightful that she couldn't help but love how far their games had come, how deep in they were, that this was what they were engaged in. The inverse would have made perfect sense, but somehow this was even more gratifying, and her hand quickened, as did her feet, as she got off on the raw thrill of dominating her like this. It was almost too absurd to believe, the act of pleasuring her becoming a commodity to use as leverage over her girlfriend, but given that they were already there, she certainly didn't want to change the good thing she had going.

Blake couldn't take much more. The pleasure had become too much, and she couldn't hold back any longer against the violently boiling pleasure. She was at her limit, pushed too far by the tease to begin with to contend with the bliss she was given, and climax was inevitable. She came hard, crying out as she tried to throw her head back, but the tug on her leash instead pulled her forward. Weiss leaned down to catch Blake in a kiss, letting the faunus's lovely, infectious moans of bliss spill out into a sloppy kiss as the heiress showed her pet some much needed affection. All of this as the cock throbbed and jerked between Weiss's feet, thick ropes of hot, pearly cum splattering onto the pristine skin, leaving them wet and a little sticky as they slowly dragged up and down, wringing out very last drop and seemingly intent on catching all they could rather than letting a single drop go to waste.

Weiss released Blake from the kiss, letting the blindfolded faunus lean back. Her fingers were still going as she clicked her tongue. "You made such a mess. I know you're backed up from last night, but making a mess of your mistress's feet is unacceptable, and I expect you to clean up after yourself." Scooting back on the bed a little, Weiss brought one of her cummy feet to her pet's lips as her fingers curled inside of her needy, dripping hole. The thrill was addictive, and pushing Blake to lick her feet proved yet another step up for her crazed sensibilities. "Go on," she said, tapping her toes against Blake's trembling lip.

Nodding fervidly, the black-haired huntress took the toes into her mouth and began to suck on them, her salty cum not nearly as conditioned by a diet meant to make it a joy to consume, which made her wince as she nonetheless did her job. She had cum everywhere, not having gotten off the night before and loosing quite an extra large load onto her lover's feet. Feet she was now left to worship with her tongue, which she hardly minded too much. She would have liked better if she could actually see them, of course, but she could make do with having to do it blindfolded. Her tongue slithered between each toe, catching the milky white cum she'd left between the wiggling digits.

"This is where you shine," Weiss moaned, fingers pumping into her needy hole faster and faster. Her body started to roll, the need mounting rapidly. "You may be utterly disobedient and cum faster than a pet should, but you know how to use your mouth so well, girl." She bit her lip, letting out some shameless noises of quivering lust as she worked herself over, all too happy to fingerfuck herself with a clear goal in mind; to get off.

Licking along the bottom and top of Weiss's feet, Blake worshiped them with all of the intense awe and affection she felt the heiress truly deserved. Her gorgeous body and immaculate feet deserved this level of reverence, deserved the service she gave, even if it came in some unconventional ways, and she mad certain not only to lick up every drop of cum she could get to, but also to lick every inch of her feet not soiled by her seed, before whimpering and tilting her head back. "Jaune," she said. "Just for a minute."

The safe word pulled Weiss out of the moment only seconds before her release, leaving her guiltily pulling her fingers from her dripping hole. She didn't want to stop, wanted to push her trembling body to the final, brilliant moment of release, but she respected the mention of the safe word. "What is it?" she asked, voice quivering as her thighs clenched tightly together.

"I'd just like some water," Blake said. The blindfold and ribbon at her wrists made it a little hard to deal with that. "To wash the taste out of my mouth, mostly. It's not that great."

"I told you," Weiss sighed, "More fruit in your diet and less tuna. You'll thank me for it." She brought one of the two sports sized water bottles to Blake's mouth and let her drink from it, sucking hard on the end and swallowing down needy mouthfuls of the icy cold water. "I'll even thank you for it." Her free hand, not covered in quim, reached back to scratch behind her girlfriend's ears as she drank, an anchor of affection that served to remind both of them that this was all a game. The cruel words weren't real, the roles they took were ones for pleasure and fun rather than an actual reflection of their relationship. When Weiss got so cruel, she felt she needed those reminders just as much as Blake did, trying to assuage the possibility of guilt rising up as she worried about emotionally scarring Blake. Who, of course, had been the one to suggest pet play in the first place.

"After this, maybe I'll take your advice," Blake said, pulling away from the bottle, but taking a moment to nuzzle into her girlfriend's palm. "I like our new safe word. It brought you down to zero in a second."

Weiss's eyes widened a little in shock and dismay. "You knew I was about to climax, didn't you?" She couldn't even be mad about such a tease, the amount of effort that must have gone into the timing, in learning her tells and how she breathed. She was so proud of her girl. "I can't believe you would-"

"Your feet are incredible, mistress, but please, let me taste you now. I can smell how much you need relief, and I can give you as much of it as you need, I swear it." Blake put on as much heat and deepness to her voice as she could muster, whining and biting her lip seductively as she stared up at Weiss, forcing the two of them back in character by crashing right back into the scene.

Weiss was rendered speechless by her girlfriend's reversal of fortunes, by the fact that her pet was playing her.


	5. Chapter 5

This got a little out of hand

Fuck heat, Blake thought, lying face down in bed, hot, bothered and half-hard. Another look at the traitorous scroll made the faunus cringe. They thought it would be a month later, they thought they had time. But nooooo, it just had to be early!

Blake sighed for the 47th time that day. It was hot outside, and as heat would suggest, made it's victim hot, and therefore leading to Blake freigning sickness to suffer quietly. Had it not been for the sun, maybe the faunus could have put up with it. Just one more week, and Blake would be free.

Starting to get sticky, Blake rolled over, the muggy air only providing a small moment's piece of fresh air before it settled into familiar territory of uncomfortableness. Not to mention how the sheets were starting to stick. Blake humored changing the sheets again, but they'd already did that three times in the last week, Yang was getting suspicious, but not of the heat, but that other things were going on. And while she's not totally wrong it was more due to the sweat than anything.

Blake was about to sigh for the 48th time when a familiar gait accompanied by nigh-permanent annoyance while still being graceful walked down the hall. Alarms were going off in the Faunus' head, a quick glance at the scroll confirmed it.

Weiss had a shorter class day on Thursdays.

and Blake forgot.

The little show of not feeling good this morning probably didn't pull the wool over the heiress' eyes.

Shit! Blake scrambled to run or something, make up a lie about going to the nurse's office, but moving reminded them of their current state of hardness, force the heated faunus to jump back in bed and cover it up before–

"Blake Belladonna! I know you aren't sick!" Oh, yes, Weiss was here, and miffed. the faunus in question tightened their grip on the blankets where the boner was. And due to a faunus' superior sense of smell, (which got sharper at heat) was blasted with Weiss intoxicating scent. Spearmint and vanilla, two-fold due to the heat making her sweat.

Blake fake coughed, mainly to find an excuse to muffle the scent a little, "Hello, Weiss." They smoothly answered, voice a little hoarse from disuse other than groaning.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. She closed the door, locking it to prevent escape, and matched over to Blake's bed with a scowl. The faunus' head was spinning, and the damn boner getting harder. "I thought we covered that you being distant with your team wouldn't happen again!" She wasn't wrong, Blake had been dancing around the issue, they wanted to tell the rest of the team but it was so embarrassing, and how does one say "Hey by the way you all smell really good to me and that makes me hotter?"

The faunus sunk lower into the sheets and turned away from the heiress. "I really do have a condition Weiss." That was another half truth.

Weiss growled and went over to the other side, "Blake!" Once again Blake turned away, and again Weiss followed. This song and dance repeated before Weiss lost her patience and unexpectedly dragged the covers off the bed. Blake couldn't believe it and could barely react.

It left both team members in silence as Weiss stared at Blake's situation, tanned skin reddened and their cock struggling in their boxer briefs. She dropped the covers and turned away, even from behind her Blake could see the bright red on the back of Weiss' neck and ears. "Weiss…" they started.

"If you needed a–a personal day, then you should come up with a better lie!" It hit the faunus hard, they hated lying to their friends, having acquired the distaste for it after the whole White fang fiasco last year.

"Weiss…can I explain? Just give me a minute and I'll tell the truth."

"Couldn't you go to the bathroom and take a cold shower or something!?"

"Weiss, I have been doing that all week and it does not help." This got the heiress' attention and she turned slightly to look at the faunus, completely confused. Taking the chance, Blake grabbed the blanket and sat down, covering up the hard member and cross their legs for insurance. "You can turn around now," The heiress did so, slowly. "Um, are you okay?"

She blushed even harder, "Well yes, it just um, surprised me. How do you even–?" Weiss cut herself off, starting to wander into personal territory, but at Blake's raise brow, she looked to the ground.

"Yes?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, it's big is all."

Blake went as red as the heiress. "Well, yeah. Uh, that's beside the point, kinda. Well it is the the point in a way…" Blake groaned. "Weiss you need to keep this from Yang and Ruby. Yang especially. Not that I don't trust her, but I'd rather avoid any unintentional–or otherwise–puns." Weiss nodded in agreement. "I was reluctant in telling you guys because it is incredibly humiliating, and frustrating but…I'm…in heat."

The silence was long, and when the faunus finally looked up at Weiss, she was confused. "You mean like a–"

"Yes."

"Do other Faun–"

"Yes. When's the last time you've seen Sun, Velvet, or Fox?"

"How long have you–?"

"Started last Saturday. Won't end until the end of next week."

"So you've been–?"

"Hot, horny and suffering."

Weiss didn't have a response to that for a minute or two before checking her scroll. "You have a little over an hour before Yang and Ruby get here."

"I know. Wait why?"

"Well…I kind of wanted to help? I mean I am the best teammate…and you said you were suffering…"

"This is a little out of blue." Blake blinked.

"Well, yeah and to tell the truth, I'm doing this in some self-interest." The faunus scowled, thinking the worst until Weiss continued. "I had resolved that, on Saturday I was going…to ask you out." Weiss turn once again, face in her hand.

Blake was stunned, "What? How lon–"

"A few months, well I mean, since last year in a way. You're very…compelling."

"So the incident two weeks ago when you crashed into a pole–"

"I was staring at you."

"And the book of–"

"They're…poems. Of the most embarrassing kind."

"You mean lo–"

"Yes, love poems."

Blake had no more questions. And if Weiss was willing…fuck heat, man. "Okay, after this whole heat business is done, do you want to…go on a date?"

Weiss finally looked at them eyes wide and jaw dropped, "Really?"

"Yes." Blake smiled meaning it.

Weiss tried to stifle a grin and rocked side to side on her feet, "You do know we're doing this backwards?"

Blake stood up and used one finger to tip Weiss' head up, "Frankly Weiss, I don't give a fuck." The faunus moved in, meeting soft pink lips with their own. Weiss stiffened for a moment before relaxing and pulling Blake down close by wrapping her arms around their neck.

It wasn't very long until the kiss got more demanding, Blake getting permission to slip their tongue into the mix, and Weiss pushing Blake back to sit on the bed, making the faunus groan as she did so with her body pressing up against their's and the rock hard appendage.

Weiss pulled away for a moment to ask against Blake lips, "Condom?"

The ninja pushed the fog away for a moment to think. They kissed Weiss once more while standing moving over to the dresser and sifting through the clothes, Once Blake found the packet and went back over to Weiss who was taking off her school uniform's jacket. Blake got her attention by kissing her, "Hold on, Let me take care of that for you, hold this."

Weiss held the packet in her grip, careful not to crush it while Blake kissed the new skin revealed with every new button undone. The faunus paused at her stomach to kiss and mouth the soft skin there, hiding snickers when Weiss giggled from the sensation. Idle hands sated the itch to do something by unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper on her skirt, then the hands gently, sweetly flowed upwards, flowing across the delicate skin like a babbling brook's water passing over rocks.

The heiress sighed and tangled one hand in Blake's hair, "Blake Belladonna, get on with it or I'm walking out right now!" she growled impatiently. Blake made a sound akin to a short feline whine and their hands became expeditious going up Weiss' side and pulled off the jacket and shirt, using teeth to quickly pull of the string tie, the skirt and panties were slid off just as fast with a little help from Weiss lifting her hips, she also took the opportunity to take off her earrings, tossing them onto her bed without looking. The faunus undid the bra with ease, wisely not commenting in anyway except with spoiling hands.

Weiss squeaked and moaned, cut off by Blake claiming her mouth. The kiss was shorter this time, due to other interesting things that needed immediate attention, like hoe Weiss cooed when they sucked on her earlobe or nibbled on her neck. Blake paused, licking their lips while staring at that succulent clavicle "Can I?"

"With Yang around? Let's wait until we're official and ready to tell them."

The teasing would never stop, hell, Blake knew that they themselves wouldn't be able to stop from making wreath of hickeys. "Yeah, good point." Blake also stuffed the need to purr from Weiss suggesting that they could be 'official', down.

"But," Weiss started, "There are other places you can leave marks, places that wouldn't be so obvious." Faunus ears perked and fanged teeth were bared. The kissing and sucking continued, thumbs and tongue spending some time with Weiss' pink nipples. When Blake got to Weiss' center, the faunus could feel their dick throb. Little kisses to the inside of Weiss' thigh brought forth little anticipating moans, ready for what was to come. Meanwhile, Blake removed the hard member from its prison through the panel, and started to slowly jerk it, tightening the grip slightly when Weiss cried out at the first lick of a rough tongue.

Blake licked and licked, getting every bit of sweet nectar Weiss had to offer, egged on by the heiress' deep moans and surprisingly poetic cussing. Weiss dug her fingers in the dark hair, mindful of the flicking ears, even regaining enough of her wits to gently stroke and run her nails over them. This ended up in a very loud purr that made her eyes clamp shut.

Blake's cock was positively leaking pre by this time, and despite becoming addicted to the taste, other things need to be tended to. One last long lick and a nip near one of the few bites and hickeys left on Weiss' thighs, and the faunus sat up. Weiss was about to whine until she opened her eyes and saw the sexy sight of Blake staring down at her, eyes burning with lust and hunger, sweat rolling down toned abs and a hand wrapped around a large, aching cock.

"Condom." Blake growled, voice dropping to a low octave that made the heiress shudder. She opened the packet with her teeth, glad she had the foresight to put it down before Blake got acquainted with her folds. Weiss rolled it on gracefully, adding a few teasing pumps while doing so, she enjoyed the grunts and hisses she got in reaction.

When she finished, Weiss felt two hands on her waist and was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. The heiress knew what Blake wanted and steadied herself on hands and knees. She held her breath when Blake got into position, teasing her by running the head of their cock up and down her slit. She exhaled in a gasp when Blake finally pushed forward, slowly filling her and the walls of her pussy clamped on the shaft.

The moan Blake made could only be defined as primal.

Tanned fingers were starting to bruise Weiss' ass and hips, holding the girl steady while Blake gathered control, "R-ready?"

"Yes." Weiss nodded, the cock currently docked in her felt a lot bigger than it looked. She moaned a little for Blake, wanting to start, bucking backwards for good measure.

Blake made a sound that mixed a purr and a growl and slowly rocked their hips. As much as the faunus wanted to fuck her into the ground, it should also be comfortable for Weiss. It wasn't long until Weiss' moans were louder and she was moving her hips in perfect harmony with Blake's.

Satisfied by Weiss' participation, they picked up the speed, the faunus relocated their hands to Weiss' side above her hips and pulled Weiss in, allowing for harder thrusts and a little aim. When Blake brushed up against and slightly different textured spot, Weiss yelped and shuddered. When the heiress dated to look back, Blake was grinning like the the cat who got the cream.

Her wrists were snatched and pulled back, making Weiss arch a little and providing a perfect angle for Blake to aim for that one spot, over and over and over. Weiss was past yelping and settled right into yelling. Blake groaned, Weiss' walls were snug and warm and tried to keep Blake inside, enticing them with throbbing and squeezing. The faunus groaned and licked their lips, a sheen of sweat covered their skin and made black bangs stick to their forehead.

Close, so close Blake thought, letting go of Weiss's arms and leaning forward. Weiss could feel the new weight blanket her and teeth and growls at her ears. Blake could barely support themselves and wrapped their strong arms around Weiss, thrusting vehemently, the strokes were hard and fast, shaking the girl to the core of her being.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She bit the pillow and dig her nails into the tan arms around her, finding support as her body felt like it was containing an earthquake, followed by a wave of pleasure as powerful as a tsunami.

Blake growled and moaned loudly while continuing to thrust into the tight, contracting pussy, taking advantage of it for a few more thrusts before crying out, overcome by the wash of their own orgasm and filled the condom up with the pent up frustration of the last week.

Weiss and Blake collapsed. Breathing hard, Blake fought the exhaustion that was settling in their bones and moved to the side while pulling out, they left a little kiss on the back of the fencer's neck when she whimpered a tad. After properly disposing of the condom, Blake fell in Weiss' open arms, purring loud enough that Weiss that the bed was vibrating as well. Weiss reached over blindly for her scroll.

"We have 10 minutes before class ends, and 15 seconds before Ruby bursts in." Blake chuckled, the team leader always made quite the entrance. "I suggest five minutes for resting, then we go take a shower."

"You could just say cuddling. Also, does take a shower mean 'take a shower together'?"

Weiss sighed and made a dismissive motion with her hand, "Why not, we're already going about this bass-ackwards might as well. No sex though, or I think I'll be awkwardly limping for days." Blake purred louder, not even stopping when Weiss smacked them upside the head. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you, Weiss. I thought I was going to do something stupid and drastic." Weiss gently stroked the soft ears. "I will ensure that you have the best first date ever."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I won't disappoint."


	6. Chapter 6

While You Were Sleeping

by CourierNinetyTwo

Summary

Everyone gets lucky and then ends up in the same place at the wrong time. Set in a Modern AU.

Notes

Commissioned by overachieversloth. Blake is DMAB nonbinary (they/them pronouns).

Despite reading a thousand rave reviews, Weiss found herself having a lot of trouble paying attention to _On The Island of the Senses_ , even with Menagerie's premiere actress pulling off the performance of a lifetime. Maybe it was the constant flow of surreal dreamscapes in between remarkably explicit sex scenes, or the fact that said actress had a passing resemblance to Velvet that stirred memories of a very old and awkward crush, but when Blake's fingertips brushed up her thigh again, Weiss settled on the Faunus sitting right next to her as being the real distraction.

"Are you bored?" She said offhandedly, eyes locked on the screen to keep them from catching the start of her smile. "I thought you really wanted to see this."

"I did." Blake's fingers tapped a quick, kneejerk beat over her slacks, the fabric loose and thin enough for Weiss to feel it. "I mean, I do, but I'm having a hard time watching the movie when you're right here."

Sweet as that was, Weiss now had the distinct feeling Blake was hiding a secondary motive. "I've been right here the whole night."

"Okay, so maybe I was hoping it might lead to something else." They didn't bother to withhold the wicked smile rising to their lips before leaning over to press a firm kiss to Weiss' mouth. "When was the last time we got a date night to ourselves?"

"Basically never." Weiss mumbled against Blake's lips, sounding put out just by the thought of it. "And hotels are so expensive."

The Faunus cupped her cheek with one hand, drawing Weiss into a deeper kiss until she let out a quiet whimper, any attention being directed towards the movie vanishing in an instant. "So how about we have a night of getting loud, huh?"

"What about Ruby and Yang?" Weiss asked softly, although Blake could feel the heat that spread up her face from the suggestion. "Won't they be home soon?"

"I told them we were having a movie date and I didn't want any texts, calls, or other interruptions unless it was an emergency." A low purr rumbled in their chest; it was so nice when a plan came together. "Ruby's spending the night at Pyrrha's and Yang has work until sunrise. She said she'd probably crash at Sun's house."

Full lips pursed as Weiss' eyes lit up. " _You_ are sneaky."

"And you love it." A hard kiss confirmed that, one Blake was eager to reciprocate. "Should we make our way over to the bed?"

"No." Weiss said, leaning back and tugging hard on their shirt until the Faunus had no choice but to straddle her or lose their balance. "Right here is perfect."

–

"I'm not sure we should have had four of these." Pyrrha murmured, looking down into her recently emptied glass. It was still frosted over from the presence of ground ice that had been poured into the bottom, a sticky ring of sweet red syrup clinging to the edge.

"They really don't taste like alcohol." Ruby hiccupped, prying the strawberry slice off her tiny plastic sword before popping the fruit into her mouth. Halfway through chewing, silver eyes went wide. "Pyrrha, can you say something to me in Greek now? You shouldn't be nervous anymore."

Her answer was a low groan as Pyrrha slumped against their table, elbows knocking on hard wood. "Every time you ask, it's like the whole language goes out of my head except the most ridiculous words. I don't want to…serenade you with salad ingredients."

"I wouldn't care." She scooted her chair an inch closer to Pyrrha, now in range to plant a kiss right on her cheek. "It sounds pretty even when you're just talking to your mom on the phone."

"Let me find a certain piece to recite for you." Sliding her arm around Ruby's waist, Pyrrha tugged until they were pressed together side-by-side. "A poem or a song so I already know the words. I want it to sound just right."

"Okay." Ruby said, too distracted by the dizzying depths of Pyrrha's eyes from this close up, the warm spectrum of green, to think of arguing.

They kissed, warm and slow, but then Ruby started giggling, and the sound was contagious. Pyrrha withdrew with a laugh of her own and a smile, pressing another kiss to Ruby's forehead before fishing her phone out of her jacket.

"We should get a taxi back to my–" Bringing the phone closer to her face, Pyrrha frowned. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, setting out dollar bills from her wallet one by one to start settling their tab.

"My landlord texted me. Something knocked out the power in our building." Scrolling down the screen with one thumb, her frown deepened. "And she doesn't know if it's getting fixed tonight."

Satisfied with her count, Ruby pushed the little stack of bills to the end of the table next to their receipt. "We can just go back to my place. 't's fine."

"Are you sure?" After some more squinting, Pyrrha pinpointed the number for the local taxi service. "I don't want to impose."

"Yang's got work and Blake took Weiss out to a movie or something." Ruby made a vague gesture with one hand. "We'll just move the extra pillows so you can sleep next to me."

Fond as she was of the cozy nest Ruby made out of her bed, Pyrrha did find it somewhat hard to sleep when her height and build kept her precariously close to the edges of the mattress more often than not. "Let me just get us a ride."

They both almost fell asleep on the ride back to the apartment, but with Ruby snuggled against her, two pairs of fumbling hands found the keys and put them in the lock. Once the door was open, Pyrrha made a beeline toward the middle bedroom door, and the two of them fell right on top of the bed, not even bothering to kick the pillows aside. Ruby was locked tight in her arms, face pressed against her chest in soft slumber.

–

"ID, please." Yang said by rote, holding out her hand while scanning the blacklisted names pinned to her clipboard.

"Do I really look underage to you?" The words rang crystal clear, edged with equal parts curiosity and amusement. "I'm flattered."

With an aggrieved sigh, Yang looked up. "It's policy, ma'am."

Her eyes met a set of piercing blue, and Yang suddenly had to swallow past a hard knot in her throat. The woman standing there was her height – impressive enough on its own – with a lithe and fit build, kept on display by a sleeveless powder-blue dress that cut short right at the knee. Held out between two fingers – nails clipped but painted with a perfect clear coat – was a military ID, stamped with an army seal on the top right.

That meant Yang had to examine it with care. Plenty of kids assumed the average bouncer had no clue what service IDs looked like, and would bring in fakes to hope nothing but the printed age would get checked. The picture on it certainly matched the woman in front of her, although the long white hair was tied back in a tight, professional bun instead of flowing loosely down her shoulders. Then Yang read the name inscribed right below.

"Winter Schnee?" She said aloud, not quite believing it. "Is your sister named Weiss?"

"I–" Pale brows knit together into a firm line. "How did you know that?"

Yang smiled, hoping to ease her tension. "Because we share an apartment. I'm Yang. Weiss and I went to high school together."

"That name I recognize. Are you 'the brute who places everything on too high shelves?'" Winter asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Ah–um–" For some reason, heat rushed up Yang's face; Winter's stare was intense. "I might be."

"How about I treat you to a drink then?" The question was paired with a pristine smile. "I'd like to know what Weiss has been up to in my absence."

"Well, I would, but I'm on duty until sunup, and–" Yang blinked, catching side of a familiar blond coming out of the waiting crowd. "Sun? What are you doing here?"

His tail curled up in a rough approximation of a question mark. "I'm working the door tonight. Why are you here?"

She frowned. "The boss said you were out sick, so he called me in."

"I just told him I'd be a little late." Sun grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Sorry to get you dragged down here, Yang."

"No big deal." Glancing over at the other woman, Yang shrugged. "Looks like I can take you up for that drink if you want."

"Excellent." Winter tucked her ID away, then produced a crisp twenty dollar bill. "For the cover."

Yang put her hand over Winter's, giving it a light push back. "Don't worry about it. You can put that toward a rack of shots instead."

After a gesture to the bartender, she secured two seats at the counter, and Winter traded out her cash for a few overflowing shots of vodka. They both knocked back one a piece, clinking glasses on the second, and Yang summoned another round as soon as the first one was finished.

"I haven't been able to do this in so long." Winter said, still laughing under her breath from a story Yang had told about Weiss accidentally setting their microwave on fire making popcorn. "And you have quite the alcohol tolerance."

"Workplace hazard." Setting down her last empty glass, Yang felt the warmth of the vodka settling in her gut. "What brings you out here to a club like this first thing, anyway? Aren't you going to see Weiss?"

"I planned on it, but I wanted to blow off some steam first after traveling so long." Winter leaned forward, one elbow on the counter as she looked Yang right in the eye. "Although I'm thinking I can kill two birds with one stone."

There was no mistaking what that low, smouldering tone implied. "Yeah?"

"Is my sister home now?" The question sounded innocent, but was made less so as Winter's fingers slipped into place over Yang's.

"No." Yang shook her head. "She's out on a date with Blake or something."

"Well, I've just been through a four year long tour of classified hell and I want someone to help me forget every single minute of it." Sharp, sky-blue eyes swept over her body from head to toe, the examination slow and indulgent. "What do you say?"

"Yes, ma'am." A grin spread wide across Yang's mouth. "Sounds like my kind of party."

Winter's hand squeezed hers so hard two knuckles popped. "Then let's go."

–

Blake woke up with a long yawn, ears flickering on top of their head as they turned and stretched, working out a handful of kinks leftover from the night before – it had been one hell of a date. A glance beside them proved Weiss was utterly unconscious, breath slow and even, but her expression was always peaceful when she was lost to dreams. The Faunus lay a soft kiss on top of her head before getting up out of bed, pulling on a white shirt that draped just above their hips to ward off some of the morning chill. After such a long night, Weiss deserved some coffee brought to her in bed.

They only made it a few steps out of the bedroom before stopping short. Someone was sitting at the main table in the center of the living room, pale legs visible under a yellow robe with its hem dangling all the way to the floor, face obscured by the spread of the morning's newspaper. The only person in the house that bothered to read the daily paper was Weiss, who had definitely just been in their bed asleep. Before Blake could vocalize their confusion, an amused voice carried over the thick pages of the business section.

"Are you awake already? I'm impressed, considering all we got up to last night–" There was a long pause, then the paper folded down with a whip-sharp snap. "You're not Yang."

Blake blinked, half-convinced they were seeing double. The woman sitting at the table certainly wasn't Weiss, but she looked damn close, outside of a distinct difference in height. If not for the lack of a scar over one pale blue eye, the Faunus might have thought they were being pranked. "And you're not any of my roommates."

"That must make you Blake." One pale brow arched before those bright eyes – too familiar to be comfortable – were directed distinctly downward. "Although considering your state of dress, I hardly have to guess what you've been doing with my sister."

The Faunus frowned, then glanced downward and was promptly buried in a wave of embarrassment, doing their level best not to yelp in shock. They had walked out of the bedroom almost entirely naked, and Weiss' sister was at the goddamn coffee table.

"You're Winter?" Blake creaked out, not sure if cupping themself would make the situation better or worse.

"Blake, is that you?" Pyrrha called out from the kitchen, followed by the soft clink of ceramic. Light footsteps heralded her approach, and Blake wheezed as she stepped into view with two mugs in hand. "Do you want some coffee, I was making some for Winter and I–oh."

Golden eyes shot open, betraying another kind of shock. "Pyrrha, you know her?"

"Only as of a few minutes ago." Pyrrha's lips pursed as if in disapproval, but the twinkle in her eyes was unmistakably amusement. "Is there a particular reason you're not dressed?"

"I didn't think anyone else would be home." Blake confessed, nothing short of miserable.

"Hey, is that coffee I smell?" Yang's voice carried as her bedroom door swung open, and Blake got a full view of a lacy bra and underwear, not to mention the fact that she was covered in fresh bruises, scratches, and bite marks. "I'm surprised you got that old thing to work by yourself, Wi–woah, my god. Blake, are you, uh–"

"Don't even start with me." The Faunus sputtered. "Your sex hair is so intense, it's almost reaching the top of the doorframe."

"Shit, I didn't even–" Yang groaned, immediately hiding herself back behind the door. "Fine. You going to explain the half-naked thing or not?"

"Let's start with why you brought Weiss' sister home without telling any of us–" Blake began, only for the opening of another door to make their stomach sink. "Don't come out here!"

"Why?" Ruby's voice was sluggish and rough, clearly hungover. "I just wanted to get some coffee with Pyrrha, Blake, don't–uh…why am I seeing your butt?"

"That's why they didn't want you out here." Pyrrha added helpfully, watching Ruby's face go bright red the second the door was all the way open. "Yang is in a bit of a state as well."

"Don't out me like that, come on!" Yang protested. "At least I put on underwear before opening the door."

Covering her eyes with both hands, Ruby sighed. "Is there also a reason someone that looks like a hardcore version of Weiss is at our table?"

"It's her sister, Ruby." Blake said, trying to make slow steps back towards their bedroom.

"Winter?!" Ruby's fingers parted an inch, just enough to give her another look. "I've always wanted to meet you, but not when my head feels like it's full of rocks."

"I think you have the least to be concerned about, Ruby." When offered the mug by Pyrrha, Winter took it, downing the coffee without regard for milk, sugar, or the fact that it was blazing hot. "Yang was the one who told me no one would be home."

"She was supposed to be at work!" Ruby groused, still covering her face. "The power in Pyrrha's apartment went out, so we came here."

"Both of you told me you'd be gone until the next day." The slow retreat was working, in part; at least the staring was over with. "So here's the new plan. I'm going to get some pants on–

"Blake, have you been this hung the whole time we've known each other?" Yang interrupted.

"Y-yang! Yes, I have been, thank you." Blake coughed, trying not to be flustered speechless. "I'm getting pants on so I can wake Weiss up, then we're going to come out here and make introductions like none of this happened. Deal?"

"Deal!" Yang and Ruby answered in tandem, doors clicking shut one after another.

"That would probably be for the best." Pyrrha said, refilling Winter's mug with more coffee. "I have to say, it's not usually this exciting around here."

"Well, some of Weiss' texts certainly make more sense now." Winter said pointedly, and the Faunus gulped. "My lips are sealed, Blake. I don't think my sister would ever show her face at a family reunion again if I brought this up."

"Thank you. You're wonderful." Blake said in a rush, dashing back into their room.

By some miracle, Weiss had stayed asleep, curled up in the empty space Blake had left when they got up from bed. After tugging on a loose pair of pajama pants, they gently nudged her shoulder, waiting for Weiss to stir. She did a moment later, eyes fluttering open. "Mm?"

"Don't freak out, but apparently Yang met your sister last night at the club and invited her to breakfast." Blake said, keeping their expression level, and held back a laugh when Weiss sat straight up, suddenly awake.

"Winter's _here_?" Pushing back missed white locks, Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "I need a shower and half an hour with my makeup, Blake. Can you stall for me?"

"Of course, love." The Faunus said, although from what they had seen, Winter hadn't bothered to do more than scrub her face this morning.

"You're perfect." Weiss pressed a quick, hard kiss to Blake's lips before slipping out of bed. "I'll be out soon."

Blake nodded, smiling until Weiss ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. After taking a deep breath, they steeled themself to go back in the other room and look both Winter and Pyrrha in the eye.

At least there would be coffee.

–


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: F/F Fandom: RWBY Relationship: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long Character: Winter Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee Additional Tags: Lesbian Sex, Hate Sex, Dirty Talk, Scissoring Stats: Published: 2016-07-19 Words: 4141 A Strange Duel

by Dystopico

Summary

What do a military girl, raised in luxury and trained to be cold, and a fiery tempered girl with one too many puns in her mind have in common? Apparently, a heiress and the willing to protect their reputation.

It's quite common for family members to protect their kin from all threats, real and just supposed. The well-being of loved ones is top priority, but honour and prestige are still listed quite high for more than a few: add this to a hot temper and something that isn't exactly a friendly conversation is sure to spark.

Normally the Team RWBY's dorm room was neutral ground in more than one way: perfect to resolve minor disputes, as who ate the last cookie of the jar, it granted the team a safe place to rest and forget, even if for a night, whatever was anguishing them. It was, simply put, the perfect place for every member of the team.

So, when Yang opened the door and found it had been violated, she couldn't hide her anger very well.

"Uhm… Hello? Who are you?"

In the middle of the room a tall figure, dressed with an almost completely white uniform, was standing, giving their back to the door, their hands held behind their back and their posture as formal as possible. Turning their head, they looked upon the blonde, a single, icy eye barely moving up and down.

"Miss Xiao Long, I presume." Even the voice was imposing.

Yang closed the door behind her before crossing her arms, weighting herself on her right leg. "You presume right. But I have no idea who you are."

The tall figure turned around, their back straight and their face slightly turned on their right, allowing their left eye, uncovered by their hair, to be shown. "No, you don't. Winter Schnee, member of the Atlesian Military forces."

Yang's eyes widened at the name: "So you are Weiss' sister?" she asked before letting her eyes wander up and down the woman in front of her. Same hair colour, eyes resembling her teammate's, the same, terrible, first impression. She was indeed a Schnee, but, if possible, one even stricter than Weiss.

"I am. Pardon my little intrusion, but I just wanted to see how my sister's quarters were. And I have to say they are…" Winter stopped, moving her head to look around the room before resuming, "quite underwhelming."

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty different from Castle Schnee, isn't it?" Yang blurted with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Winter turned her head again to look at the impulsive girl. "I'm afraid you misheard what I've said before. I'm a member of the Atlesian Military forces. Certain luxuries, even if they would be available, are not provided to us."

"Yeah, it must really be a burden for you to not have your servants." Yang could feel herself losing her temper even quicker than with Weiss. The heiress she learned to appreciate sure helped her to consider different options than immediate anger when talking with someone, but there was something in Winter that she simply couldn't stand. Maybe it was her dignified posture, that showed what she thought about what she had in front of her, or maybe the subtle, but present, contempt in her barely showing smile: whatever it was, the brawler was having problems to calm herself down.

"I'll not answer to what, without doubt, was an uncalled provocation from you, Miss." After looking at Yang in the eyes, she added, grinning, "I'm sure the skilfulness to provoke others is but one of your peculiar traits, isn't it?"

Yang let her arms drop and leaned forward, frowning at Winter: "What do you mean by that?"

The hint of a smile turned into a grin as Winter raised her head: "Nothing of course. If anything, you are the one suggesting something, considering your attire."

"Excuse me?" Yang almost shouted, her anger clear in her tone. She had been addressed for the way she dressed, but the ones mocking her had always been her friends, without any harmful word or tone. What the girl in front of her was doing, instead, was just perfidy.

"Oh, please," Winter continued, moving closer, her steps measured and controlled, "I'm sure the clothes you chose are perfectly normal and they don't intend to send any kind of… promiscuous message." As her words stopped, so did she, just a step away from the blonde. Looking at her from above, Winter couldn't help but let her eyes linger for a moment on the half-exposed chest of the younger girl. Weiss warned her about Yang, but she wouldn't expect her to be like that: young, hot tempered, and bold in more than a way.

Yang looked up, feeling her blood boil and her urge to connect her fist with that smugly face rising, but what she saw made her calm down a bit: who was mocking and deriding her a moment before was then admiring her. Sure, Winter was trying to be as subtle and nonchalant about it, but her eyes couldn't lie as they travelled, even if for a few moments, down Yang's body.

With her patented grin back on her face, Yang purposefully crossed her arms under her chest, raising it ever so slightly as she inhaled deeply. "It's always better to let everyone know I have some assets. If then someone thinks they can get to them easily, well, they are bound for a surprise."

The elder girl shook her head as her eyes locked with lilac ones, trying to dismiss whatever thought Yang had on her mind as pure conjecture, but the blonde knew that look very well. "Still, I don't believe someone who is supposed to be training in such a respectable place should have the freedom to dress like this."

Yang moved a step forward, making Winter go backwards instinctively. "Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?" Yang asked, pleased with the crumbling façade she was witnessing.

"As if!" Winter exclaimed, her only visible eye twitching at the accusation. "You are the one who could be mistaken for a harlot!" Clenching her fists, she then leaned forward, her face at the same height of Yang's: "It would be a safe bet to assume you like to sleep in a different bed every night."

Yang's eyes almost closed as she channelled all her rage into her facial expression. "Even if that was the case, and it isn't, it would be better than not sleeping with someone for months, like clearly it's your case!"

Winter opened her mouth as if Yang just slapped her: "For your information, Miss Xiao Long, being part of a military unit does not allow physical relationship with anyone nearby!"

"Luckily this rule doesn't apply here," Yang said, "or else your little sister would have spent far more cold, lonely nights in this room."

Winter closed her mouth and moved her head backwards a little as her eyes moved all over Yang's face, trying to understand if she was telling the truth. "You didn't," she then whispered.

Yang's grin widened, thinking she already had the victory in hand. "Bet she learned those tricks from you. But I have to say, I may be a better teacher than you: sometimes I feared someone heard us, but-"

Yang's voice stopped as Winter pushed the blonde on the floor, pinning her down by her shoulders: "I'll force some respect into you before crushing you, Miss."

The blonde merely chuckled as she closed in. "Bring it on," she whispered.

Winter closed the gap between their lips and pushed her back, forcing her way into the brawler's mouth. Her tongue easily found Yang's and started moving around it, keeping it underneath hers as she leant her head left and right, switching position but not allowing a single moment of rest. The kiss quickly became sloppy as Yang tried to push Winter back, without much results beside a huffed chuckle from the elder girl.

As the kiss prolonged, Yang started to feel her need for air raising along with a hint of disappointment, as Winter didn't look like she needed any rest. Jerking and squirming, Yang then managed to move her head and take a deep breath, wanting to scream some insult, but Winter closed her lips before she could do that. Kissing her, if possible, even deeper than before, Winter then moved her right hand from the blonde's shoulder to her side, grabbing and squeezing her just to make her feel without any kind of control. Her lips, her tongue, just her touch was sending a very clear message to Yang's brain, and, even if she would never admit it, she was receiving it loud and clear.

After what, to Yang, felt like an incredible long time, Winter finally broke the kiss, allowing herself to breath freely. "Were you saying?" she whispered, as if nothing happened, while Yang was already forced to pant loudly to catch breath.

"You… This… Was nothing…" the blonde said, faking a confidence she was quickly losing. "Everyone is good… At this… But how about the real… deal?" she said between heavy breaths as she bent her leg, her thigh easily reaching between Winter's legs.

The elder girl's eyebrows moved upwards as she felt the contact, but her eyes didn't move: "I think I will list this under 'Evidences I was right.' Only one thing in mind," she said, tilting her head sideways. Her icy eyes smiled at the first attempt to initiate something else, knowing that she had the experience on her side, but she felt that the strict regulations she had to follow could easily nullify her advantage, and the only way to not let that happen was to be the first to attack.

Straightening her back, Winter took a couple of seconds to open Yang's jacket, revealing the short, yellow top underneath. "As I thought…" she murmured before taking the jacket's collar and using it to pull Yang up, making her sit. Moving it downwards, then, she exposed Yang's shoulders and kept the jacket halfway of her arms, locking them in place before moving one hand to remove the orange scarf, tossing it away. "If there is something I must give to you, Miss," she said as her fingers trailed down the exposed neck of the blonde, "is that, beside everything, you are as inviting as the finest of delicacy."

"And here I thought I was going to give and never receive," Yang replied. "Now you tell me you just want to eat me out?"

"Such a sharp tongue," Winter said before kissing again the blonde. Moving her lips, she then picked Yang's lower lip between her teeth, gently nibbling on it and pulling it a little, drawing a groan out of the brawler's throat that made her smile. "Your lips, instead, are quite soft," she then chuckled.

"I'm more than a pair or lips, you know?" Yang whispered with a low tone, subtly tilting her head to draw Winter's eyes on her neck.

The elder girl caught the message and eagerly went for the silken skin, immediately starting to leave love marks with both her lips and teeth. Soft, but still sending a sense of strength, the neck Winter was biting and kissing was just what Yang needed to get herself worked up; the fact that Weiss' sister was the one getting her in that state of mind was quite the powerful addition, so much that even before Winter reached the collarbone, Yang was already squirming, moaning a little more than necessary just to accelerate the inevitable fall of the elder girl.

Letting go of the makeshift restraint, Winter took her hands off of Yang and frantically started to remove her uniform, beginning with the painfully long jacket. The buckle was easy to take care of; the little buttons holding the inner part not so much. Groaning with frustration, Winter had to stop her love ministrations to free herself from what she felt being like being the most tedious piece of clothing she ever wore.

Taking the chance, Yang quickly shook her jacket off herself and, in a couple of seconds, took her top off too, letting her breasts out and free. "How you think you can teach me something," she started as she began undoing the lower buttons of the white jacket, "if you can't even undress yourself?"

"Hold your mouth!" Winter shouted as the last buttons opened, allowing her to slide out of the top piece of the uniform. Once a sigh underlined her impatience, without any warning she started groping Yang's breasts, her fingers sinking a little in the firm mounds of the blonde, moving them side by side as Winter felt them under her palms.

Yang, instead of putting distance between herself and those, obviously, skilful fingers, leant forwards as she laid her hands on Winter's stomach, massaging it and feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips moving up and down with the deep breaths of the elder girl. Even if her expression still tried to show contempt, the clear eyes were focused on the brawler's body and Winter herself was not stopping her. So, taking it as a sign of breakthrough, Yang moved her head forward and her hands upwards, kissing the older Schnee as she found her breasts. Round, soft, slightly smaller than hers, they gave the same feeling of Weiss': simply lovable, ready to be taken care of in most various ways.

Wondering if some traits were common with the Schnee's name, Yang tried something she knew worked very well with Weiss. Opening her hands wide, she then used just her palms to brush against the erecting nipples, gently pressing them but being careful not to cover enough flesh to give satisfaction, at least not to someone who, like Weiss, had in her mounds a really weak spot.

Just as she thought, Winter held her discontentment for a short time. "Do you only have knowledge in teasing?" she tried to taunt, but her deepening breaths reduced the strength of her words.

"Of course not," Yang replied as she closed her fingers on the breasts, forcing a moan out of Winter's mouth before she could stop it. "Just like your little sister," Yang teased as her fingertips concentrated on the very sensible nipples, barely squeezing them.

Winter had to close her eyes and control her breath, her pride not allowing her to express the feeling she was experiencing after a long time. So many times her mind, and body, sent her signals she had to ignore and suppress for an emergency was always ready to interrupt her, causing her drives to be stored time after time, waiting for the right opportunity to be let out all at once.

"No!" Winter exclaimed, pushing Yang back on the floor, taking a second to pant loudly.

"What's the matter, big girl?" Yang asked, brushing her hands on her own breasts, "Already at your limit?" She knew how to tease with her body: spending time in front of a mirror helped her to know exactly how she looked like and how she could make herself look like. If just light foreplay like that was enough to bring Winter to a dangerous spot, adding a nice view to all that could only reduce her fuse.

"As if!" Winter whispered under her breath, but was taking her sweet time looking at how Yang's hand brushed, pushed, held her own generous mounds. She was almost entranced by the circular motions, the little arching of Yang's back to push the breasts more against her own hands, along with her sighs and quiet moans.

"Enough!" Winter finally exclaimed, shaking her head. Pushing backwards, she then grabbed Yang's shorts and panties altogether and pulled them off angrily, stopped by the boots.

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed, amused, as she raised her legs to let Winter take off the few piece of clothing she still had on. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere," she giggled.

As the boots, and shorts, were taken care of, Winter let Yang's legs fall on both of her sides, letting her core to be completely in sight. A hint of blonde hair, creating a thin line, almost shined over the plump outer lips that almost completely covered the darker, redder colour. Just as for the rest of Yang's body, her slit looked like it was made to make any mouth water with anticipation, but Winter held to her diminishing self-control and forced herself to stand up while her eyes still traced lustful lines all over the blonde.

Moving one hand between her legs to cup her core, Yang looked, biting her bottom lip, as Winter turned towards the nearby bed and placed one of her thigh-high boots on it to open it. The sight of the pale girl bending over to take off the boots, with her breasts left on their own and her less composed hair, was extremely erotic to the already turned on blonde. Without thinking twice, Yang moved two fingers between her folds for a few seconds, until she felt her arousal on her fingertips: then, she moved her digits on her clit and slowly started circling around it.

Winter just took her second boot off when she heard a suffocated moan coming from the blonde. Turning, she saw Yang getting off, with a tantalizing smile on her face and a suppressed moan in her throat. "I should have figured out," she said with a grin, "you weren't able to hold yourself for a minute." The response was just a louder moan, one that made her feel a slight ache between her legs, forcing her to speed up her undressing. One, two, three buttons were undone and finally she was able to take off her trousers and white panties, not caring about placing them in order and, instead, leaving them on the floor. Returning back to where she was, Winter stood and looked as Yang continued rubbing herself below her with slow, controlled movements, bending her knees to raise her hips a little. A little annoyed by the boldness of the blonde, Winter knelt and pushed Yang's hand away, switching it with her own: "Just look at yourself, Miss," she said. "Unable to contain yourself, you are a disgrace."

Yang opened her mouth wide, letting out a single "Oh," as Winter moved her fingers around and on her core. With a satisfied smile, she sat back up and placed a hand between Winter's legs, catching her by surprise. On her fingers, she could feel the elder girl was just as aroused as her, even if she would never admit so: "And what about you?" Yang asked, quickly brushing her fingertips between Winter's folds.

"None of that!" Winter answered, inserting her middle finger inside Yang's slit. The blonde inhaled sharply, but giggled after a second, feeling Winter doing all she could from that position. "Look at you, you are like an animal in heat!"

"And look who I am mating with." After that, Yang grabbed the back of Winter's neck and pulled in for a deep kiss, tasting the hate, and increasing satisfaction, with her tongue.

Muffled moans and groans filled the air for long minutes while the two girls fought each other with twists, accelerations and subtle changes in motions, trying to make the other moan once more. They kept going even after their kiss broke and their breaths were almost completely replaced by panting, as their hands started to be a little tired and their fingers were covered by each other's juices.

After another long moan from Yang, Winter tried to change everything: moving herself, she put her legs on each side of Yang's right leg before grabbing the blonde's left one and moving it upwards, resting it against her body. With the brawler still a little overwhelmed, she then started rocking her hips back and forth, sliding her wet core on the toned thigh of the blonde and ending each thrust against Yang's slit, jerking a little every time the two sexes touched.

"Oh, my! I… Oh!" Yang could only say as she massaged her own breasts, looking upon Winter. The elder girl was focusing on Yang's mounds as she set on a quick pace that made her sigh and moan as her breasts jiggled with every movement. Looking down, Yang could see her flat stomach, contracted from the movements, and have a glimpse of the freshly shaven sheath, barely glistening from both girls' dew.

"I told you… I would teach you… Respect!" Winter said between deep breaths, feeling Yang adjusting her movements to match hers. From the continuous moans of the blonde, she figured she had never experienced something like that, more intense under several aspects than many other things that could be tried throughout the years. She herself, after being pent up for so long, was feeling the end approaching rapidly, and desired nothing more than that. Her own, and Yang's, lascivious noises were driving her crazy, so she started increasing her pace, but halted almost immediately.

The loud noise of the slamming door echoed, probably, in all Beacon, causing Winter and Yang to stop immediately and turn their worried faces towards the room's entrance.

There, with wide eyes, was standing Weiss, her arms along her sides and an inexpressive face. Not a word, not a surprised expression, she just stared at the two naked girls, still all over each other, and they stared back at her.

Long seconds, filled with heavy breathing, passed before Yang had the courage to say something: "Hey… Weiss. Uhm… Your sister came to visit you and our room, and…"

As Yang tried to talk, Weiss took her Scroll and searched for a number in particular before making a call. Fearing something terrible, Winter let go of Yang's leg and let herself fall on the floor, unable to speak.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss said. "Yes, all good. Yes. No, I still have to take it. Yeah. Oh, one thing: I think I saw Zwei on its way to the airships, can you check if it's still there? Yes, Zwei. Well, have you seen some other dog here?" While she listened, Weiss let her eyes wonder around the room, looking at both the scattered clothes and the sweaty bodies that, from the fear, were still as statues. "No, I'm sure it will be fine. Ok, see you. Bye."

Once hung up, Yang laughed nervously: "Heh… Why did you called Ruby?"

"Simple: one less witness to all this. Now," she said stepping forward and clenching her fists, "could either of you tell me…" She stopped to take a deep breath before shouting: "What the hell is happening here?!" Pointing at Yang, she continued: "You! How could you end up with my sister! And here I was, thinking you would never cheat on me!"

"You are dating my sister?" Winter whispered to Yang, who, despite the situation, answered with a wink.

"And you," Weiss said, moving her finger to her sister. "I know you have troubles finding a suitable partner, but what on Remnant were you thinking when you were doing… You were doing…" Her words failed as an anger cry exited her mouth. "You are lucky Myrtenaster is in the locker, or I would have burned you," she said to Yang, "and froze you," she told Winter, "on the spot."

Yang laughed at the threat, thinking it was just fruit of the anger, but the fiery eyes Weiss was showing killed her laugh pretty soon. "Listen, Princess," Yang said with the sweetest tone possible while getting on her unstable feet, "I'm sorry, but she attacked me and…"

"Excuse me?" Winter exclaimed, stepping forward. "You teased and taunted me from the first moment, it was your fault if…"

"Shut up!" Weiss screamed, stopping both girl's explanations. After a deep breath to calm herself enough to speak properly, she resumed: "Winter, get dressed and get out."

"I…"

"Now."

Without another word, Winter nodded before taking her clothes and quickly get dressed, not caring about the final result. In a very short time the elder girl was covered enough for her to walk in public without having too many questions raised. With a final fix of her hair, that were still telling everyone she had a rough afternoon, she then went for the door, turning around to find Weiss angrily staring at her and Yang, behind her, winking with a smile on her face. A nod, a whispered "Sorry," and she exited the room.

Left alone, Yang moved her hands forwards, trying to hug the heiress: "Oh, come on, Weiss. You know I…"

"Yang," she said in a tone that made the blonde freeze in her place, "if you ever dare to touch me before I say you can do so, I'll empty en entire Fire Dust vial on you and set you on fire."

That said, Weiss stormed out of the room, leaving a naked Yang alone. After a second, she smiled to herself and said: "Well, I have tried both Schnee." She grinned and pumped her fist: "Totally worth it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Better do as she says

Hello! This is an idea I had for a while on my mind and I figured it would be better to see it written than keep it a thought. So, without further ado, here's a Monochrome fic about angering a girl.  
Enjoy!

"Our room. 10 minutes."

Weiss wasn't known for her kind manners when requesting something, but that was a little strange, even for her. Blake could imagine what was going on: as if it was her superpower, the heiress managed to send her requests in the exact moment the ember-eyed girl crossed the boundaries of the Academy, making no difference if she was returning from a quick trip to Vale City or if she went for a long run. The faunus was not one to refuse some alternative stretching after a light workout, so she grinned instinctively, picturing several options based on the amount of time they had. She only took a couple of steps before the scroll vibrated again.

"Make it 5."

"Are we that eager?" Blake whispered to no one before putting away the device in her white jacket's pocket and quickly walk towards the dorms.

She didn't use to wear that outfit often: she preferred clothes with a little more black on them, but since she and Weiss became very close, even physically, she started wearing her white jacket more often. Whether she did it to bring with herself a memento of the girl she learned to love or to lighten herself up a little, she didn't know.

She kept a stupid grin on her face, basically announcing every other student she was not hurrying to reach the library, but rather somewhere else, where she could let her voice out as loud as she wanted. She didn't care about rumours: everybody had to let the pressure go, so the unspoken rule of 'live and let live' was followed by every person in the Academy. Even Yang understood that and reduced her teasing when the faunus and the heiress started asking the two sisters to have the room for themselves. Ruby, instead, took the habit to wink while smiling to signal her she was going to leave the room for a while.

Once in front of the door, Blake unlocked it and entered. The outside sun was still high and bright, flooding the ambient with light. The window was closed, clearly to reduce the amount of noise that would both come in and from the room, but that wasn't the thing that caught Blake's attention the most.

Someone was sitting on a chair placed between the two very unstable bunk beds, arms and legs crossed, looking at the girl on the threshold with a strange expression on the face.

"Weiss?" the faunus asked, closing the door behind her, "What-"

"I told you five minutes, not eight," the sharp reply was. "Why every time I decide to…" The heiress sighed deeply, looking away from the girl who was walking towards her.

"Hey, what's happened? Am I that late?" Blake asked softly, stopping right in front of the seemingly angry girl. Grinning, she gently picked Weiss' chin to turn the girl's face towards hers: "You know I can make up for it, if you let me." Hungrily, she put her lips on the heiress', kissing her deeply, but Weiss moved her face away almost immediately.

"Your sugary words won't be enough to save you this time, Belladonna." Blake raised her eyebrows: it was rare for Weiss to use her last name, but when it happened it usually meant she was in for a rough night.

"Do I have to fear some kind of payback for being a couple minutes late?" she asked with a soft laugh

"First, you were three minutes late." Weiss got up, standing tall. Her height wasn't enough to look down on the faunus, but she learned how to seem bigger and more intimidating with just her posture and expression. "Second, you shall be fearful, yes, for what I conceived as a reward will now be used as punishment."

"What you conceived?" Blake repeated confused. Only then she looked away from Weiss' face and down her body: the usual dress was gone, replaced by an outfit that was rather unusual for the girl who could buy an entire clothes shop.

A white hoodie with a frontal zip, a pair of black denim shorts and matching thigh-highs had been chosen as the attire for their encounter, but something wasn't right: Weiss never changed her clothes from her dress or the Academy's uniform before meeting with Blake, for it was only a matter of minutes before every piece of fabric was thrown away on the floor, the bed or somewhere else; one night she even waited for Blake covered only by the thin sheets of her bed. From the looks of it, she had a reason to step into something like that. "Mind to tell me what you're up to before tearing me to pieces?" the faunus tried to negotiate, but without success.

"I don't think so. You'll just have to wait and see…" Weiss replied as she hugged Blake tightly, nuzzling her neck. "Why do you make me do these kind of things?" she asked under her breath, but Blake knew she didn't want an answer, even if the warm air reaching her skin was telling her to do anything but stay still. That girl had a strange power over her, and Blake was almost certain Weiss knew that.

After a moment the heiress raised her eyes and locked them with Blake, without saying anything. "Uhm… Weiss?" the faunus asked, but Weiss simply made her turn a little before breaking the hug. She smiled seductively before placing her hands on Blake's shoulders and pushing down, accompanying her on the chair. The faunus obeyed without questioning: if she dared to, she could as well have said goodbye to her chances for the day. She sat down without breaking eye contact with a lightly blushing Weiss, waiting patiently for the next move of the heiress.

Weiss put a leg on either sides of Blake's before slowly sitting on her lap. She moved her hands towards the thin collar of the jacket and grabbed it, using it to pull the faunus towards her to kiss her deeply. Blake was taken aback for a moment, but immediately did her part, opening her soft lips to let her tongue meet the heiress'. She liked when Weiss showed that side of her, the aggressive one, especially if it meant something like that was in store for her.

Blake moved her hands a little, placing them on Weiss' thighs, wanting to caress her, but she didn't expect the girl to chuckle evilly. In a moment Weiss' hands moved downwards, finding the faunus' elbows and pushing them, bringing them close to one another behind Blake's back.

"Wha-?" the surprised faunus asked, looking for a brief moment at her arms. "What?"

"Well, as I said, I had plans for today," Weiss explained. She moved closer, putting her chin on Blake's left shoulder and continued talking in a sultry tone: "I had a very special plan for you, but you had to be late…" Blake could feel the heiress' fingers nearly find hers while the heiress fiddled with the stranded ribbon on Blake's forearms. "In the second the five minutes passed, I decided I would still had fun with you, my sweet kitten."

Her words were soft and sweet, just like when she talked to her while they were making love, but the context made Blake feel a shiver run down her spine. "So you-"

"The part I added," the heiress interrupted her as she disentangled the ribbons, "is that you, Belladonna, would not."

As she finished talking, Weiss grabbed both Blake's wrists and crossed them, locking them in position with the ribbon and a few, quick movements. She did it so that the soft material would not allow the faunus to move her hands from behind the chair back, but the knots were not extremely tight. The fine art of tying someone up the proper way was a skill Blake found in her partner during one of their intercourses; the know-how the heiress showed surprised her. Once finished, Weiss tugged at the black fabric a couple of times, making sure to have secured it.

"It's not too uncomfortable, is it?" she asked in Blake's ear. The faunus shook her head, but refused to say a single word: the ones she was thinking of were not the kind to say that early. "Very well. Now," the heiress continued, interrupting herself only to brush her lips on Blake's neck, "I think we can begin." That said, she looked back at Blake's face: it was a mixture of anger and impatience, just what she was aiming for with her idea. She landed a light kiss on the faunus' lips before getting off her lap.

Weiss reached for something under her pillow, but didn't took it from its hiding place. After a second, she retracted her hand and placed herself in front of Blake, a couple meters from her. Just before the faunus could voice her questions, music started playing in the room, apparently coming from all around them. Blake moved her head, trying to figure out where the speakers were hidden, but the heiress did a great job, for it was not possible to see anything out of place. Furthermore, the perfect balance of sounds made Blake think that the position of the chair has not been decided by chance, but studied.

"Ok, here are the rules I thought for it," Weiss said, interrupting Blake's concentration on the soft, deep musical base. "I liked the idea of 'No touching while I do this', but you were so kind to force yourself into it even before I started, so that's out of the way. Oh, there's the 'Please, hold your panties', but I think I can make you break that one in a very short time." A mocking laugh exited Blake's mouth, to which Weiss answered smirking. "The only other rule, I think, is to… enjoy the show."

The emphasis put in the last words was underlined by the movements Weiss started doing: first her whole body, with her arms down her sides, moved left and right, following half of the beats of the song. Her head followed the moves but her eyes were fixated on the faunus' expression of surprise: even someone without a lot of experience knew what Weiss had planned for her.

Still slowly, the hands of the heiress moved upwards, brushing the palms on her thighs, sides, chest, until they were raised upwards for a moment before tracing back their paths. Nearing the hips, though, they turned inwards meeting between her legs, the indexes and thumbs creating a triangle. Seeing as Blake immediately focused on the highlighted body part and started grinning, Weiss smiled smugly before placing her hands on her thighs.

Following the music's tempo, she turned sideways, offering Blake only her right side before rocking her hips forward and backwards, left and right, making sure to arch her back to show how much her shorts were making her rear stand out. Her hands, after a while, began to roam on her front, brushing against the covered stomach and breasts, giving her only spectator a clear path to follow with her eyes.

Resigned to stand that trial, Blake relaxed against the chair, making herself as comfortable as possible. She opened her legs a little and sighed, knowing that whatever the heiress had planned could either go on for hours or end in a few minutes: "What did I do to deserve such treatment?" she asked, jokingly

"You always get what you want," Weiss answered, turning her front to the faunus, "so I imagined taking that from you once wouldn't be a big deal." The track changed to something a little faster but that still kept the sensual atmosphere Weiss was trying, and succeeding, to create.

"Me?" Blake scoffed as Weiss squatted and opened her legs, smirking, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's you who keeps on bothering me with inappropriate messages and images while in class. Or when I'm out. Or even when we're in the same room with Ruby and Yang."

A light laugh exited the heiress' mouth as she stood up: "Oh yeah?" she asked as her hands reached the bottom of the hoodie, "So you are telling me you don't want to see any more of this?"

Only then Blake noticed that what was keeping the hoodie closed was a double zipper. As her right hand held the fabric down, Weiss slowly opened upwards, starting to show a little of the skin under the fabric. "Well?" she asked as the zip opened past the navel

"I…" Blake started, but the continuously moving body in front of her was very distracting. "Well, that's…"

"Or," Weiss interrupted her thoughts with both her lascivious voice and her hands, letting the fingers move the fabric apart and ghost over her toned muscles, "are you interested in something else?" She then grabbed both sides of the hoodie, pulling it down a little as she moved her head around a couple times with an expression of her face that was inviting her partner to join her.

"Like what?" Blake asked, trying to keep up her game face

The heiress' hands pulled up the fabric, showing a bit of her sides before letting it go. "Oh, I don't know," she said innocently, walking very closely to the faunus, "maybe you like something… softer." She used her left hand to reach the collar and pulled the zip down. Pale skin was quickly exposed as the two sliders met about halfway, leaving the two sides of the hoodie held together by a very short piece. The top of her breasts was in plain sight, along with a light blue bra which Weiss made sure to show by opening the top part a little more. Bending over, she cupped her breasts, looking at the very interested expression on Blake's face: "I guess you are seeing something you like, Belladonna," she teased

"You bet your fine ass I am, Schnee," Blake answered, leaning her head towards the exposed skin. She instinctively moved her hands to reach the mounds in front of her, but the ribbon held her in position, making her huff her disapproval.

"What, you don't want these either?" Weiss mocked. "Well, I shall cover myself up again, then," she continued, closing the bottom part. Blake tried to silence a groan, but didn't succeeded, causing a sincere laugh come from the heiress. "Oh, who am I to deny such a request?" Weiss said as turned around and took a couple of light steps, moving her hips left and right following the rhythm.

The sound of the zip moving could be barely heard over the music, but Blake raised her ears at that. Suddenly, Weiss stomped her right foot on her side and turned her head, looking at Blake from over her right shoulder. She moved the fabric from her shoulder, leaving it bare before repeating the same actions on her left side. Extending her arms downwards the hoodie fell on the floor with a soft noise, leaving the heiress with her bra, showing her naked back to Blake. Her body started moving again, her hands reached her neck and her fingers went between her hair in the ponytail, bringing them upwards and letting them fall down when she spread her arms.

"You were saying something about my fine arse, weren't you?" Weiss asked. Before Blake could reply, the heiress spread her legs a little and bent over, pushing her rear upwards, brushing her hands on its sides and groping it over the denim, sure to have the faunus' attention on the body part she was most proud of. "You were talking about this, right?" she continued as she took her hands from her body and placed them in front of her. Leaning forward, she laid them on the floor, keeping a position that stretched the little fabric covering her butt. From between her legs, with her hair falling from the back of her head, she could clearly see Blake's face flushing, contradicting the falsely emotionless expression she was showing. "No need to fake indifference," she said as her knees found the floor, "you know you can tell me how much you like my body."

"I won't give you the satisfaction," was the reply, but Blake had to swallow more than a curse while closing her legs and straightening her back.

"Oh really?" Weiss laughed. "Then I shall step into something that's more comfortable for me…"

The heiress let her knees slide on the floor until both thighs were on it. Laying face down, she crossed her legs and rolled, ending supine with her hands on her breasts, massaging them over the bra. Wanting to tease a little more, she brought her left index near her mouth, nibbling on it while her right hand travelled down her chest and across her stomach, ending on the shorts. She cupped her core, moving her hand up and down as her hips moved at the same time, imitating how she behaved when Blake was on top of her.

Only when the faunus first inhaled sharply she decided to move on and open the first button on the shorts. The wide eyes of the faunus were too entertaining to finish the show there and then, so she just grabbed the second button, stopping her hands: "Actually, it's a bit too early for this," she said, trailing her index between her legs, "don't you think?"

Taking the grunt as an answer, Weiss sit up and bent her knees. With a smooth move, she leant forwards before sitting on her knees, looking at Blake with an entertained smile on her face. Keeping her hands on her thighs, she opened and closed her legs slowly a couple times before leaving them open and move her hands. She bent her arms and reached for the hook of her bra, unlocking it in a moment but not letting it fall just yet: moving her left hand, she held the fabric over her breasts while her right one slid out of it. Doing the same, she freed her left arm and kept on hiding her monds for a couple of seconds before pulling the bra off and tossing it behind her. The expression of disappointment on Blake's face when Weiss kept an arm over her tits made the heiress grin: she was enjoying it too much for her own good.

"Weiss…" Blake said almost growling. If the single-worded sentence was a threat or a plead Weiss didn't knew, but she granted the request anyway.

Weiss opened her arms, letting her breasts be fully visible to her partner. Contrary to her previous lovers, Blake only had words of appreciation for them, especially when Weiss worded her mild self-consciousness about her body one night. That night the faunus treated her like a flower, covering her body in feathery kisses and filling her ears with words so soft and reassuring she blushed more from what Blake was saying than what she was doing. When the heiress tried to say something about how her light pink nipples were embarrassing, the faunus looked at her straight in her eyes and whispered: "If they are embarrassing, they are because they make me want to do all sort of things."

That was the first time Weiss knew she could be brought to the edge of ecstasy without having her core touched at all.

"No reaction? You are disappointing me, Belladonna," Weiss said as she massaged her tits. A moan, purposefully louder than necessary, made Blake frown and squirm in the chair: seeing something so close yet so far away was a torture for the faunus. "You really don't want to put your hands on me?" the heiress teased, her hands squeezing her velvet mounds, "Don't you want to fondle them? To brush your fingers on them?" As she spoke her hands moved all around her chest, moving her breasts apart and near one another, rubbing her nipples with two fingers and pinching them for a brief moment, making herself gasp from the pleasurable pain. "Don't you?" she repeated.

"You won't be able to sit for a week after I'm finished with you," Blake finally managed to say, but the accelerated breath she had reduced the intensity of her threat.

"Oh, I'm shaking," Weiss said in a mockingly scared tone. "Please, don't hurt me. How could I ever survive the things you are threatening to do to me?" With a grin, the heiress stood up: "Oh, Blake, I know I'm going to regret my decision," she confessed, placing her hands on the buttons of the shorts, "but right now, I'm having a lot of fun." Slowly, she opened the remaining two buttons, making sure to spread apart the two pieces of denim after she was done.

If Blake's jaw could have dropped to the floor, that would have been the moment: under the dark fabric there was only one colour apart from the pale white of her skin: a little white rectangle. "Oh," Weiss said, "it looks like I forgot to wear something this morning."

"You…" the faunus started, but had to swallow as she saw the heiress turn around and bend over again, but this time she hooked the shorts with her fingers and pushed them down, letting them fall. Now in front of Blake's face was standing the firm, well proportioned derriere of her partner, the round cheeks creating the perfect frame for her inviting slit. "You…" the faunus repeated with a less firm voice

"I… what? Am beautiful? Have a perfect body?" Weiss teased as her left hand returned between her legs, gently stroking her core

"You are the devil," Blake muttered before biting her lower lip. Her legs started moving on their own, rubbing against each other, as her hands closed tightly, her nails creating arched red lines where they were pressed against the palms.

The heiress laughed while she straightened up and walked towards Blake: "Yes, I am." She stood in front of her partner, the legs barely apart, and kept on moving her fingers on her core, slowly creating circles over and between her folds with one hand, the palm hiding and showing the neatly trimmed white hair. Her free fingers reached her breasts, gently fondling one of them: "This is the real punishment," she declared while looking at the suffering faunus. "I told you I was going to enjoy it while you were not."

Taking the last step, she positioned herself as she was before taking off her clothes, sitting on Blake's lap, preventing her from moving her legs anymore. Without taking her hand off her slit, she used her other hand to stroke the faunus' hair, looking straight into her eyes. "You know," she started saying, her breath a little heavier than normal, "it's been a while since I've taken care of myself. I wonder if I'm still good at it…" Just as she said that, a surprised moan escaped her lips, making her close her eyes for a moment: "Maybe not."

"You talk too much, you know that?" Blake snapped as she moved her legs upwards, shaking the heiress a little.

"You too," Weiss replied. She grabbed the raven black hair on the back of the faunus' head and pushed her in for a deep kiss, making sure to prevent any snarky comment as she searched Blake's tongue with her own. Once found, she gently nibbled at it before sucking on it, adding a few moans to remember her what her other hand was up to.

As they were running out of breath, Weiss let them breath for a moment before continuing her lascivious attack: she playfully bit Blake's lower lip, tugging a little to make the faunus groan before releasing it. She then put her forehead against Blake's before talking: "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't you, Blake." Her panting accelerated as she increased the speed of her hand, involuntarily spotting the black trousers with a couple drops of her juices.

"You are making a mess," the faunus said under breath, leaning forwards, trying to reach the heiress' neck. Such an inviting skin was made even more attractive by the faint reflection of the light on the thin coat of sweat that was forming on it.

"You usually make me a mess," Weiss replied between heavy breaths, offering her neck to the faunus, "but I don't recall that being a problem."

"I guess you're right," Blake concluded before finally having a taste of her lover. Her lips opened wide, covering the space just below the heiress' jawline. To remember her promise to punish her, the faunus gently scraped the soft skin with her fangs, making Weiss shudder and move her head back slightly. Without giving her rest, she then licked the forming red lines, ending each one of them with a hickey, followed by a deep moan from the musical voice of the heiress.

Tracing a shining line, Blake dragged her tongue across Weiss' throat, stopping on the other side of her neck only for the time needed for a soft kiss before travelling down. Weiss' body, warm and getting warmer, leant backwards, giving the faunus access to her chest for as much as possible. Not discouraged by the lack of mobility, Blake started doing her best on giving attention to the pink nipples, carefully sucking on them without adding her teeth: if there was one thing that could ruin the moment was an excessive amount of pain and Blake didn't felt confident enough to restrain herself. The hand on the back of her hand pushing against the soft skin, though, was a clear enough signal for her to continue that way if she didn't understood the panting growing more frequent.

"Blake…" Weiss muttered breathless. She was dubious about her muscular memory, but her hand was quickly finding again all the points and spots she once guided Blake towards. Before she could imagine, her middle and ring finger easily entered her core, finding once more the known walls and immediately crooking to reach her most sensitive spot. Once they brushed against it once, the heiress couldn't stand being so teasing anymore: moving her hips a little, she managed to have a better access to her slit and a little more room to move both her hand and arm. Remembering the nights before she would ask Blake out, when she received annoyed glazes from her teammates for her inexplicable long showers, she moved her fingers in and out of her core, no longer caring about what the faunus was doing to her. She could feel her body being so hot it was almost unbearable as well as the humid tongue going around and over her nipples sending jolts of pleasure.

Weiss moaned only once as she did her best to close the gap that separated her form the climax. Panting loudly, she pulled Blake's head from her chest and forced her to look in her eyes. "Blake…" she almost shouted, looking into amber iris with glassy eyes as her hips twitched a couple times. A sloppy kiss was all she managed to give, as her capacity to contain her arousal was completely gone.

As if Blake was dehydrated, she quenched her thirst with all the girl on her lap was giving her: soft noises, her saliva mixing with hers, the increasingly large spot between her legs made from Weiss' juices. All of that was driving her mad, for at the same time it was something the heiress was doing without and with her, not giving her the touches and the attention her body needed but telling her what she was witnessing was something only her could ever see.

When Weiss broke the kiss, Blake knew it was time for the finale. Throwing her head back, the heiress closed her eyes shut before letting out a series of long pants and sighs, squeezing and pulling the faunus' hair very hard as her climax hit. With a satisfied smile, but breathing heavily, Blake looked closely as Weiss' body twitched for a moment before slowly relaxing and gently laying against hers, the heiress throwing her right hand over Blake's shoulder before resting her head on it.

Weiss took herself a few seconds before removing her glistening hand from between her legs and put it around Blake's head, hugging her softly.

"You could have freed yourself in any moment," the heiress said in a low tone, turning her head towards the girl's ear. "Why didn't you?"

The faunus rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the low back of the naked girl, pulling her closer to hug her tightly: "And lose myself such a show? Are you taking me for a fool?"

A soft giggle make Blake smile: "No, no I'm not," Weiss answered. She moved her head and kissed the faunus on the cheek before bringing her in for a lazy kiss.

"A week you said?" the heiress asked

"At least. I must still decide if it will be more or less."

"What will it depend on?"

Blake's grin was an answer in itself, but the girl added: "On how much I'll be enjoying this memory under the shower."

A playful punch was delivered on her shoulder by the heiress, but the two laughed.

"Dolt."

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you'd like to tell me what you think about this, my ask box is open and I'll answer IMs as soon as I can.

Thank you again and remember to leave a tip for the waiter!

nsfw nwde rwby monochromecheckmating weiss schneeblake belladonna dystopic fanfic

 **32 notes** Nov 14th, 2015


	9. Chapter 9

Private Recording

Hello! It's been some time.

I really don't have much to say. Some stuff happened, I had to take a break from writing.

But. Now I can write again.

The following is a bit different than what I usually do. I did this just because… it's a fun idea/trope, and for me it could not be anyone else than the two protagonists I chose.

So, open the file, press play, and watch what these two sent you.

I'll see you in the next title.

* * *

The video started, focusing on white clothes as the camera was being positioned correctly.

"Will it be okay like this?" a high-pitched voice asked, most probably coming from the girl moving the camera

"I'm sure it will be fine," another voice replied, a chuckle in the tone. "Now, come here."

After a couple more slight adjustments, the girl in white turned around and walked away from the camera, allowing the room to be seen in full. A very big bed, with red sheets, appeared behind her, showing the source of the other voice. A couple of bedside cabinets with a lamp each faintly illuminated what looked like an enormous and very luxurious room, considering the fine carpet on the floor and the style of the furniture.

"Is it on focus? Can it catch what we're saying?" the girl in white asked, positioning what looked like a venetian mask on her face. Red and black, adorned with an intricate golden pattern, covered her eyes, safely preventing anyone from recognising her. Or at least, that was the idea.

"It's fine," the girl already sitting on the bed chuckled, evidently amused by those concerns. Wearing herself a copy of the same mask, the faunus girl with black hair shook her head while the other pressed the mask on her face. Taking a deep breath, it was clear that she was at least a bit nervous, contrary to what she was trying to show. "Sit down, come on."

The girl standing tilted her head, looking at the camera one last time, before stepping back and sitting on the bed. After making sure her long ponytail was tight and in place, she flattened the short skirt and placed her hands on her lap. A deep breath, a quick glance at the girl beside her, and she spoke, almost as if she was talking right at who was watching the video.

"I hope you are going to enjoy what you are about to see…" Her voice, although clear and steady, had a faint tremble in it right at the end.

Noticing it, the faunus immediately spoke to end the sentence: "…because we are surely going to." The red and gold could only cover the obvious redness only so far, but she kept looking at the camera.

The white haired girl lowered her head, looking at the floor. "I have to admit, I'm a little embarrassed to do this…" Her fingers closed around her own hands for a few seconds and she adjusted her position, clearly not completely at ease.

She raised her head a little when the faunus placed a hand on her thigh, leaning a little towards her: "We can stop whenever you want to, even now."

The slightly nervous smile changed into a calm, reassured one as she turned to look at the faunus. She raised a hand to caress the masked face of the black haired girl before speaking: "What did I ever do to deserve you, Bl-"

As if she saw something scary, she stopped, retracting her hand. "Ehm… I- I mean…" she stuttered for a few seconds, clearly struggling to find the right words.

"Bl- Blanche!"

The two looked at each other for a long second, before Blanche, the faunus, replied: "The same for me, ehm… W- Winter."

The girl with white hair opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unsure on what to say. "You just had to chose that name, didn't you?" she then said, a note of irritation in her voice.

"Well, do you know many other names that start with 'W'?"

Winter sighed, shaking her head, the long ponytail moving, following her movements. "Just… Don't use it too much, will you?"

Blanche placed her hand on Winter's cheek, caressing her. "I intend to have my mouth busy most of the time…" she said in a low tone, causing Winter's face to burst in flames. Her thumb then moved on Winter's cheek, seemingly calming her a little: "If you don't like it or makes you uneasy, say so," she said before tilting her head and pulling her in for a kiss. "Remember, we can stop-"

"Whenever I want, yes, I know," Winter repeated, smiling. "Thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other, their hands slowly meeting between their bodies, fingers entwining as if to search a little confidence in each other.

After a meaningful silence, Blanche briefly turned her head towards the camera: "Should I be watching straight into the camera or…"

Winter laughed, loudly, and gave a playful slap on the leg. "Dolt! I have no idea! Why are you asking me?"

Blanche giggled, a half grin forming on her lips: "Well, with all the experience you have in sending those pic-"

Her sentence was cut short by Winter, forcefully grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Surprised, Blanche took a second before kissing her back, placing her hands on the slim waist of the other girl. They stood like that, enjoying each other, until their hands, almost at the same time, started to slide lower on each other's body. Blanche started playing with the edge of the white thigh-highs, while Winter pulled up and down the bottom of the black crop top that Blanche was wearing.

Breaking the kiss, Winter, cheeks rapidly reddening, gently dragged her fingertips on the exposed stomach of the faunus before moving her hands on her white and black blouse, starting to undress. Button after button, she took her time to open up the blouse and sliding it over her head, revealing the underwear beneath.

"Whoa…" Blanche whispered as Winter stood up and took a few steps backwards, giving the back to the camera as she tossed the blouse somewhere on the side. "You really thought this through, didn't you?" Blanche asked, leaning backwards and resting on her elbows.

"You know me," Winter replied while her hands trafficked on the side of her short skirt. The black fabric opened, allowing her to hook her thumbs and slowly pull it downwards as she moved her hips left and right. As it was almost halfway off, she turned around, facing the camera but still looking at Blanche from over her shoulder.

"You are a teaser, you know that?" Blanche asked. Her tongue darted between her lips, licking them.

After the skirt finally slid off of her and she moved it away with her foot, Winter looked back into the camera, fidgeting. It was clear she had forgotten about it as she undressed. She smiled before opening her hands: "Let me know what you think," she said as she slowly turned around, showing off what she was wearing.

The low shoes were gone, possibly taken off at the same time of the skirt, leaving only the slightly elaborate, white thigh-highs that had what looked like a hole in them: upon closer inspection, though, it showed it was meant to have a thinner portion a little higher than the rest, leaving some skin visible. Her panties, black, were almost completely see-through from how thin they were, held together by two strings knotted high on her hips. Her bra, matching the panties, was decorated with what looked like a snowflake on one side.

"So?" she then asked, turning to face Blanche, "No comments at all?"

The faunus had her mouth partially open the whole time, and had to shake her head a little before being able to reply: "You surprise me every day."

"I sure hope so." With those words, Winter stepped on the side of the bed, climbing on it on all fours. Blanche looked at her and sat upright, almost getting on her feet, but Winter stopped her, placing her hand between the faunus' legs. "How about you let me start this time?" she asked, groping and rubbing while moving her face closer to the faunus'.

Blanche grinned. "Please do…" she whispered, and she leaned towards Winter, kissing her deeply.

With a quick motion, Winter opened the denim shorts and pulled them down, along with Blanche's panties. They slid off easily, stopped only by the running shoes Blanche still had on.

The faunus raised her legs and moved her feet, pushing the fabric to try and take it off completely, without much success. "Again, Blak- Blanche?" Winter sighed.

"Sh- Shut up," Blanche replied, but her movements, somehow, just managed to make it even harder for her to take it off. After a few more seconds of intense struggling in a battle that the clothes seemed to be winning, Blanche sighed and bent her knees to her chest. A few moments later, her shoes and clothes had been thrown off to the side, much to Winter's amusement, who giggled.

"And to think I told you those shoes are horrible…" Winter said, caressing the bare thigh of the faunus.

A hint of red appeared on Blanche's cheek: "Sorry," she said, and she placed one hand on Winter's cheek, caressing her. "I thought about wearing something fancier, but if this happened with a pair of shorts, I couldn't imagine what would have happened with a dress!"

They both chuckled, the slight disappointment in Winter's voice gone when she spoke again. "Leave that to me. I love you even without fancy clothing."

"And I love your intricate, beautiful, arousing underwear…"

Winter's fingers buried themselves into Blanche's inner thigh, causing the faunus to let out a sound of pain.

"You love my clothes, not me?" Winter asked with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't actually…"

Winter's hand drifted over the faunus' pale skin, going upwards. A brief sigh exited Blanche's mouth as she adjusted her position, spreading her legs a little. "I love you," she said, leaning forward to kiss Winter.

As Winter happily indulged in the kiss, her hand reached its destination. On top of the folds, a semi erect member was rapidly taken hostage by the slender fingers that wrapped around it. Slowly, calmly, Winter began to move her hand up and down, the fingers seemingly not clenching with too much strength: still, or maybe only for that, the erection grew under her touch, and from the low moans Blanche added to their kiss, it seemed like it was just what the faunus wanted.

Their kiss didn't deepen too much, they leisurely kept each other close and played with each other's tongue and lips, but didn't jump on one another. Then, after some time, they broke it, both licking their lips as if to reach for each other's taste still lingering there.

Looking at each other's expression, difficult to see behind the masks but definitely passionate, Winter giggled and Blanche smiled, biting her lower lip when Winter's hand on her length stopped, but the thumb started playing with the lower part of the head.

Without a warning, Winter lowered her head and body, leaving a couple of kisses on the faunus' collarbone and stomach before reaching her erection. Her tongue moved out of her open mouth, giving several slow licks at the member as she kept two fingers around its base. Behind her, Blanche, mouth slightly open, moved one hand on the white, long hair, caressing Winter's head and pulling away any rebellious lock of hair that threatened to end in the middle of the action.

When only a few spots were not glistening in the dim light, Winter licked her lips well and lowered her head on the erection, taking it in her mouth. The tip vanished between her lips, and the tip of her tongue was visible, sticking on the length, but she concentrated on the most sensitive part, moving her head up and down slightly. Between her sighs and sporadic muffled moans, the other sounds that could be heard were Blanche's deep breathing and the wet ones from Winter's actions.

The faunus was clearly enjoying everything Winter was doing to her, so much that when, with a slow but firm movement, she almost completely let the member slid in her mouth and throat, Blanche let out a prolonged moan, a mixture of surprise and pleasure in her voice. Her hand pressed against the back of Winter's head, guiding the other girl in the pace she desired, and Winter happily obliged.

Slow but fairly deep, with few pauses to let Winter catch breath as she stuck out her tongue and licked the back side of the member, sneaking in a little flick with the tip of her tongue at the still unattended folds of the faunus, making Blanche laugh.

After a few minutes, Winter stopped to look at Blanche, who almost completely let herself fall on her back onto the bed while she went on.

"Something wrong?" Blanche immediately asked, straightening up.

No answer came, but Winter turned towards the camera and, as barely as it could be seen, winked while smiling.

With that smile still on her lips, she opened her mouth wide and took the whole erection in her mouth, keeping herself in place.

Blanche had to bit her lips to suppress a loud moan, something that she only partially managed to do, her voice ringing loud in the room for a moment. When she saw that Winter didn't have any intention of letting her go after a couple seconds, she took a few deep breaths: "Wei- Winter, enough… You don't- ah~"

The girl with white hair didn't move, but in the corner of her mouth the hint of a smirk appeared. After a dozen of seconds, Blanche started squirming in place, her fingers, still on Winter's hair, curling up and scratching the back of her head. Only then Winter raised her head, making sure to show the camera her tongue as she dragged it along the shaft at a painfully slow speed.

"You… are crazy," Blanche said while Winter's lips closed to give a final kiss right on the tip of her twitching erection.

After a satisfied sigh, Winter resumed moving her hand up and down the faunus' length while she moved up to Blanche's face. "All that training had to be good for something…" she said, licking her lips teasingly. Leaning down to the still incredulous faunus, she kissed her deeply.

The kiss was cut short as Blanche motioned the other girl to scoot. Winter moved, ending up on her knees, and let Blanche sit up straight and turn towards her.

"My turn, if you don't mind," the faunus said, placing both hands on Winter's thighs.

Winter looked at her, then at the camera. The redness that had subsided came back full force, and she lowered her head.

"I… You know, you can avoid that. It was… good for me too and…"

The sentence left hanging, Blanche tilted her head, seemingly confused. She looked at the camera and back to Winter a couple of times before her eyebrows raised. "Oh no, you're not getting away from it…" she said chuckling. Her hands moved from the thighs and ended on the mattress beside them as she leaned forward.

"Bl- Please, I'm good, really I… am…"

The few words she managed to let out were shaky and a nervous smile appeared on her lips as she moved a few inches back, uselessly attempting to escape what was coming.

"No, no, no… You have to let everyone her your voice, my dear…"

A blur of black and white, a yelp and a sincere laugh.

When everything was mostly still again, Winter was on her back, legs bent and open, while Blanche was over her. The lips of the faunus were busy on the other girl's collarbone while one hand was pushing the fancy bra, trying to free what it was restraining.

"Just… Ah! Don't be too rough…" Blanche raised her head, meeting Winter's eyes and heavy breathing. "Please…"

The faunus smiled and nodded before resuming her sweet torture. The same pattern repeated itself over and over, all across Winter's collarbones, neck, shoulders: first a soft kiss, lips barely touching her; then, a deep one, that made Winter gasp every time; lastly, a long lick on the red mark she just created.

Once the faunus left too many marks to be covered with normal clothes, she gave the final push to the black bra, letting the perky bosoms of her lover jiggle for a moment, free.

"Stop me if I do it too much, okay?" she said, her lips ghosting over the light coloured nipples.

Winter nodded, and pre-emptively moved one hand near her mouth.

As Winter gave her consent, Blanche opened her mouth, starting to kiss one nipple while her hand grabbed the other breast, kneading it gently. Her lips opened a little more with every kiss, taking more and different parts of the soft breast into her mouth, but always letting it go a moment later. Her tongue swirled around the already erect bud before the rest of the mouth followed, sucking for a second on it.

Even if the movements were slow and calm, Winter was having trouble keeping still. White teeth were caught by the camera as she bit her bent finger to muffle her moans, without much success: her voice, high and powerful, could be clearly heard even then.

Winter's hips raised a couple of times when Blanche decided to try and add her teeth, nibbling at the sensitive buds, but immediately after Winter took her finger out of her mouth: "No teeth, please…" she said under her breath.

Blanche barely moved her head, but gently kissed the bitten nipple before whispering "Sorry" in a sweet tone.

After a final lick and short suck on the same spot, she moved her head, burying it between the breasts. A second later, her lips were already connected to the other mound's skin, while the former one was being taken care of by her fingers, caressing it carefully.

Winter withstood it all, but after another hickey left on the side of her breast, her hand moved on the bedsheets, clenching on them as she let out her voice with full force.

As if she wasn't waiting anything else, Blanche started to be a little more aggressive, focusing on the nipple with a mixture of hard sucking and soft licking, playing with it a little with the tip of her tongue. Everything she did caused Winter to let out a moan a moment longer than the previous, as her back clearly started to arch more and more.

"No… please… It's…" Winter began to say, voice broken by the lustful sounds she couldn't control. Her legs, from the bent position she had originally, were stretched out, toes curling while her feet jerked from time to time.

"It's okay," Blanche panted between kisses, "don't worry."

As if she didn't hear the reply, Winter continued right as she moved her head backwards: "Not… fair… I'm- I'm-"

With a long, but less powerful, moan, Winter grabbed Blanche's head, keeping her pressed against her chest as she climaxed. A few seconds later, she was panting, trying to normalize her breath while Blanche, as soon as she was free from the clutch, immediately moved away from her breasts, waiting for her lover to do, or say, something.

Once let out a long sigh, Winter moved her head to look Blanche in the eyes. "I'm going make you pay for it, Miss," she said. "That's a promise."

"Please do," the faunus giggled. "But as for now…"

With another yelp from the barely dressed girl, Blanche sat on her knees while pulling Winter towards her. Once near, she slid both hands under her back, opening and sliding the curled up bra from Winter's figure. Then, taking an end with each hand, she undid the two knots that kept the see through panties in position, and slid them from between Winter's legs. She looked at them, and a grin appeared on her face. "Wow. I guess I am _this_ good, huh?" she said, and turned towards the camera. Letting the fabric hang from her hand, she showed the wide, darker spot on the fabric: "And that's regular. You can't imagine what she can be brought to…"

"Dolt!" Winter shouted, giving Blanche a slap on the thigh.

"What? Did I say something that's not true?" the faunus teased, letting the panties fall on the ground.

Winter crossed her arms beneath her chest, looking at Blanche. "No, but… Gah!" she blurted before pouting at Blanche.

"Aww, you're so cute when you are angry," Blanche said.

"I'm always cute."

"You are always beautiful."

Leaning forward, Blanche placed a kiss on Winter's lips, who begrudgingly kissed back. "Yeah, yeah… So, are you buying time?" she asked, moving her hips to hit the raging erection with her core.

The faunus let out a loud laugh: "I swear, you are the best." She straightened up, sliding her hands under Winter's rear to adjust her position. Once found the right angle, she started to rock her hips back and forth, teasing the other girl's slit.

"I know this sounds weird, but we both know what happens when we start…" The pause the faunus left made Winter smile. "Where do you want me to finish?"

Winter blushed, hard, at the question. "I… where do you want to finish?"

Blanche kept moving, slowly, collecting glistening arousal on her member. "I don't know," she replied, then looked at the camera. "How about a good ol' moneyshot?"

"Ew. Gross," Winter said. "Besides, it will ruin the mask."

"In your mouth?"

Winter shook her head. "Not today. Your lips taste better."

"How about inside?"

Winter moved one arm over her head, laying it on the mattress as her hips almost naturally started to follow the pace Blanche set. "No condom today?"

"I brought them. Do you want me to…?" Blanche asked, already turning to get off the bed.

"No, no, don't worry," she urged to say, shaking her head.

"At least give something to our public!" Blanche chuckled, moving one hand towards the camera.

Winter looked in the same direction before smiling. "Fine. On me, but not on my face. Is that okay for you?"

Blanche grabbed her lover's thighs, positioning the tip of her member right against Winter's entrance, but not entering yet. "I'm always okay with you."

Seeing as Blanche was waiting for her word, Winter smiled and nodded. It was then, and not a second before, that the faunus pushed herself inside of her.

Both girls inhaled sharply as Blanche entered Winter, slowly but firmly. She went about three quarters of the way before she moved back, beginning to set a pace, not too slow, but not fast.

Winter breathed with her mouth open, one hand firmly clenching the bedsheets over her head, while the other extended towards Blanche, playing with the faunus' top she was still wearing. "Do you mind taking it off?" she asked politely.

After a quick nod, Blanche took the edges of the top and pulled it upwards, sliding it off of her in one smooth move. Her chest, ampler than Winter's, jiggled from both the disappearance of the fabric holding it and the continued motion from the faunus, who didn't stop for that. As she threw the top behind her, she looked down, at Winter, and asked laughing: "What?"

"Do it again," Winter said.

"Do what?"

"Pull your arms over your head."

Slowing down the rhythm, Blanche chuckled, but obliged. She tensed up her muscles and raised her arms, crossing her hands behind her head. She even started moving her hips as if she was dancing, a predatory smile on her mouth. "So? Like what you see?"

Winter didn't answer, for she was biting her lower lip. The hand that a moment before was against Blanche's body was busy on her own breast, her fingers closing and opening around it. The only thing she said, before biting her lip again, was: "Have you been working out?"

Blanche laughed, and moved her hands back to Winter's thighs. "A lot. I have a very specific routine, especially for my abs…"

Winter tilted her head. "Oh?"

The faunus grinned, her hands adjusting before her fingers buried into the muscles. "Let me show you…"

With alarming speed, Blanche increased both the pace of her movements and her strength until the sounds of the two bodies hitting each other was so loud that the sporadic grunting from the faunus could be barely caught. Winter, on the other hand, started to let out little cries of pleasure every time the faunus hilted herself into her, probably hitting her quite deep.

"Bla- Bla- Blan- Oh Dust!" Winter cried out, every word being cut by another cry.

The faunus kept on going for quite a while, showing incredible stamina, but as quickly as she got to that speed, she slowed down, returning to a leisure pace. After letting out a confident laugh, she asked: "So, like my exercise?"

Winter, panting heavily, simply moved her head up and down a couple of times.

Nodding herself, Blanche let her hands roam on the lithe figure under her. Her fingers trailed on the smooth stomach and the jiggling breasts, meeting there Winter's own hand and covering it, guiding it as she switched from one mound to another, massaging them through Winter's fingers.

After a while, she let go of the hand and resumed moving in and out of her lover with a quicker speed. Her movements sent little drops down Winter's body, creating a few darker spots on the bedsheets, but neither seemed to care about it.

At one point, while Winter was clearly enjoying it all, Blanche said: "I want to try something different."

The other girl raised her head and looked at her.

"You just have to raise your legs."

Winter did as asked, and Blanche closed them.

"Now stretch them up."

Again, Winter followed the instruction.

Taking both ankles with one hand, the faunus moved them a little and let them lay on her front. There, she positioned herself before entering Winter again, the legs resting on her shoulder.

"Oh my-" Winter exclaimed. "That's…"

"Same here…" Blanche added with a nervous laugh. She carefully started moving, but once she smiled, hearing Winter having trouble in finding the right curse to say, she allowed herself to be a little rougher.

Apparently, the new position was in both girls' liking, for they both started to pant at the same time. Every thrust Winter let out a yelp or a cry, and Blanche mimicked her with a low pant or a growl.

The faunus kept increasing her rhythm at a steady pace, until Winter found enough breath to ask: "That close?"

Blanche nodded, mouth open.

"Me too…"

Those two words made Blanche hit Winter even harder. The minute that followed was filled with both girl's panting, especially Winter's, but neither stopped or muffled their voices.

Between curses, Winter's voice increased in pitch, and she screamed, clearly: "I'm coming! I'm coming! Blake! Blake!"

As she repeated the name for the second time, her muscles tensed up for the second time, her lungs emptying to let out the cry of pleasure for her second orgasm.

The faunus, as soon as Winter was lost in her climax, slid out of her and pushed her member between her thighs, using them for the few last thrusts she needed to finish herself. Several spurts hit the tensed stomach, creating white lines on it, and a few drops hit the moving breasts, but Winter looked too lost in the afterglow to notice that.

After standing still for a couple of seconds, the faunus let out a long, satisfied sigh, and let go of the legs, who opened and fell on her sides. She leaned forward and let herself fall beside Winter, who was catching her breath.

"So… you called me by my name," Blake said, still breathing heavily.

"Oh, who cares," Weiss said, bringing her hands over her stomach. As soon as she hit the skin, she rubbed it, spreading Blake's cum over herself for a moment, before bringing her hand over her face.

"It's still messy," Blake said.

"It is. Might want to take a shower soon," Weiss replied. She tried to move, but didn't seem capable of doing so.

Blake giggled as she sat upright. "You know," she said, moving on all fours on the big bed, "I can help you clean up…"

The heiress snorted. "Last time we had to take four of your 'showers', did you forget?"

The faunus opened Weiss' legs a bit more, moving between them. "I didn't say shower. I say I can help you clean up…"

She looked at Weiss, waiting for a specific moment.

"Blake, you don't-"

As the heiress tensed up with realization, Blake lowered her head, tongue completely out, and began licking up every trace of her own mess off of Weiss' skin. Quickly, with precise motions, she collected it all, even the few, little drops on the white mounds. Low moans could be heard as she did that, showing that she was actually enjoying trailing her tongue up and down Weiss' body. Once finished, her lips ghosted over the other girl's navel, a hint of a kiss, before she stood still over Weiss.

The heiress waited for a couple of seconds, and Blake loudly gulped down everything she had in her mouth before opening her mouth wide and let out a satisfied sigh.

"All clean now…" Blake said in a sultry tone.

Weiss shook her head. "You didn't have to, I was going to shower in a moment."

Blake lowered herself more. "I know," she said, her voice almost a whisper, "but I wanted to."

Weiss smiled, and brought her clean hand on the faunus' cheek, caressing it. "I love you, Blake."

"I love you too, Weiss."

Their lips met between them, and they kissed for a while.

After breaking the kiss, Weiss let out a sigh, shaking her head. "That was sweeter than usual."

"Followed your request. I drank some pineapple juice earlier."

"You should do that more often."

Blake chuckled. "Do you want the camera to follow us in the bathroom or…"

"Absolutely no. This was enough for a while."

As they both laughed, Blake got up and walked towards the camera, her breasts freely jiggling with her steps. "Sorry, but you heard her," she said at the camera. "We'll see you next time!"

"Wait, what next-"

The video ended before the sentence.

nsfw nwde rwby checkmatingmonochrome blake belladonnaweiss schnee futa!blakedystopic fanfic

 **54 notes** Nov 7th, 2016


	10. Chapter 10

Schnee Dominance by damage324 Summary Shoutout to RWBYLover92 for helping me with the ideas!

Blake Belladonna was reading through a particularly descriptive and vivid passage of her favorite book, Ninjas of Love, when she decided that she wanted some relief. She was reclined on her bed, one of the lower bunks of the makeshift bunkbeds in Team RWBY's quarters and had decided to spend all day as relaxed as she possibly could be –her usual plan the weekend.

So far as she knew, Ruby was out shopping with Weiss in one of the many markets of Vale, and Yang was in the middle of doing her training routine at Beacon Gym. That gave Blake an hour or so to herself before any of them were likely to return to their shared form.

She carefully set aside her book, slipping in a plain black bookmark and stood up from the bed – stretching her limbs fully to shake out any tiredness. She was starting to feel horny, and tiredness was the last thing she wanted.

She didn't want to risk using the main bedroom where a member from the neighboring Team JNPR could waltz through the door and interrupt her, so she walked over to the adjacent bathroom, slipped inside and locked the bolt of the door.

Alone and free, Blake liberated herself of her clothing; depositing it neatly on the bench in the bathroom. She took a moment to observe herself appreciatively in the mirror – noting that her nipples were perking up as they were exposed to the cold air of the bathroom. One of her teammates must have have opened the window that morning.

Finally she was down to one item left; her black ribbon on top of her head. This she removed slowly and lastly because it concealed her most precious secret. When she removed it, she felt like she intimately reconnecting with herself.

Blake gave a little sigh of relief as the ribbon was removed and her cat ears were exposed. They twitched on reflex, and sent tiny shivers through her body as the cold air brushed them.

Fully nude, she reached automatically to take hold of her semi-erect dick; then she stopped.

Wanking herself, standing up, wasn't exactly the most fun. Wanking herself in the bath though…

There was something indescribably nice about lying down in the bath – full or not – and wanking herself off.

Since she wasn't in the mood to wait around for the bath to fill itself, Blake lay down on her back and then began to play with herself. Her pussy hidden just out of sight by her heavy ballsack felt damp already as she reached down and brushed it with her forefinger.

She would have to give her pussy special attention later… For the meantime however, her dick was the most demanding. It was practically throbbing in her hands.

She was above average; with a thick, uncut dick that grey to 8 inches in length. Her slender fingers wrapped around the warm flesh of her shaft and started stroking. Beads of clear precum began to form on her tip.

With her free hand, she began to play absentmindedly with her tits. She didn't need any masturbation material for these private sessions – she just had to remember the books she had read and erotic scenarios sprang into her mind.

She recalled the passage she had just been reading earlier in bed; the protagonist had been captured by one of the various scantily-clad villains, and author went into great detail about the protagonist being trapped in bondage and at the villains mercy… Blake could picture it vividly; she imagined herself as that person, wrapped in tight ropes and trapped in various positions. Dangling from the ceiling, or strapped to a chair, or her arms and legs tied together…

Her pace picked up as she lost herself in her fantasy – imagining that the ropes were getting tighter and that the evil dominatrix was looming over her and stroking her body…

With a gasp she felt her restraint vanish and before she could stop herself she was cumming; a thick stream of hot, white cum shot into the air and landed with a heavy splatter on her navel. More of it shot up and rained down in steadily smaller spurts as she stroked herself to a climax.

Breathing heavily, Blake slowed her stroking and took her hand off of her cock – letting the cum play between her fingers. That felt good… But not good enough yet.

Determined to get another load out of her before turned on the shower, Blake started stroking herself again – coaxing her cock back into full gear.

She still had plenty of time.

As she finished herself off later in another glorious shower of freshly ejaculated cum, Blake never considered that her most private and most intimate moments were being recorded by a concealed Scroll on the windowsill.

* * *

Weiss Schnee yawned as she reclined back on her bunk bed – one of the lower bunks in the Team RWBY dorm – and smiled happily in the knowledge that she would be left alone for some time. Yang was treating the other two out for a pizza while Weiss had a "sore stomach".

She leaned against a pillow with her expensive, top-of-the-line Scroll tablet nested in her arms like a newborn baby.

The latest videos from her handheld Scroll had just finished transferring to her tablet. A quick browse through the thumbnails and then she had found what she was after; a still frame of Blake undressing. She quickly moved the video back slightly and then hit play; putting her earbuds in and slipping one hand under her nightdress.

Weiss liked to watch her friends masturbate.

Actually, 'like' was too nice a word. Weiss got turned on like crazy by her friends masturbating.

It had started during the first night that team RWBY spent together as an actual team, shortly after the trial of the forest where they fought alongside each other.

On that night, when they had met up and retreated to their shared dorm after a long day's ordeal, there came the moment when they got changed for bed. Weiss had been prepared to head into the bathroom to change when suddenly she realized what her new teammates were doing.

They were stripping.

Of course she had watched porn before so the image of a naked woman was hardly a shock to her but it was just that nobody had ever gotten changed in the same room as her before, not even her siblings when they were growing up. That night when the member of Team RWBY stripped down casually and comfortably around each other was Weiss' first experience of being naked with another person; even if it was only briefly and non-sexually.

The sight of her naked teammates had awakened an overwhelming sense of lust within her that she had never even dreamed of beforehand.

Weiss didn't know how she had kept her cool during that time and all the moments that followed but somehow her teammates had never discovered that she was a closet pervert that was secretly ogling their bodies. Maybe it was because they thought such a thing was beneath her.

The act of watching them changing in front of her also provided another revelation… Each of her teammates was a dickgirl.

Each of their cocks were as unique and interesting as their owners; Ruby's was small and cute, only 5 inches long with a tiny bush of red hair at the base. Yang's was immense and masculine like herself; an 11-inch monster easily. Blake's was a large as well; 8 inches but thinner, and with a more feminine appearance.

These juicy, real cocks was what prompted Weiss to begin secretly recording her teammates playing with themselves in the privacy of the bathroom. Each new video was a fresh, perverted delight.

It wouldn't really be accurate to call her spying on her teammates masturbation sessions as a 'hobby' but that's what she liked to think of it as. It was certainly entertaining and helped pass the time.

Watching her new friends masturbate was fascinating; each of them had their own funny quirks that made them a treat to watch. Ruby made the cutest little face when she was trying really hard not to make any lewd noises and failing miserably. Her lustful moans were echoed by Weiss' own whenever she watched those videos.

Yang was a sexual machine, and the sight of her powerful, naked body gripped in the heights of pleasure was exhilarating by itself. She had her own personal sex objects which she used discretely in the bathroom and Weiss was practically entranced at the sight of Yang's 11-inch cock sliding in and out of a well-lubricated pocket pussy.

The most fascinating however was Blake Belladonna – she had a fantastic body like Yang. Toned, lithe, and with the most firm buttocks Weiss had ever laid eyes upon. Not only was she physically stunning, she was mesmerizing when she enjoyed her 'private time'. She always seemed to vary her masturbation habits; some days she was jacking herself off with both hands at once, other times she kept one hand rubbing the head and another rubbing her heavy balls, and sometimes she even played with her pussy at the same time as her cock, using her skilled fingers to deliver multiple forms of stimulation at simultaneously.

The lengths at which she had gone to, to vary her private sex habits had almost made Weiss think she was deliberately putting on a show especially for her. Sometimes Weiss would catch herself drooling while watching the videos of Blake.

I don't just want her to masturbate, Weiss thought. I want her to masturbate for me.

The fact that Blake was a faunus – and that she hadn't told anyone – made the spying on her that much more exciting. That was information about her that only she knew.

But lately it had been getting just a bit boring. Watching her teammates masturbate could only entertain a closet pervert like Weiss for so long before she hungered for something lewder and more scandalous.

Even this video now of Blake lying in the bath, jacking herself off and sending streamers of cum into the air felt like Weiss had watched it before. She needed something new.

But how could she make her spying sessions more interesting?

She closed the video and opened the web browser, pulling her glistening, wet fingers back from her nightdress. It was a good thing she had tissues on hand.

After browsing through some morally questionable websites she had discovered from his sister's internet history, Weiss had found her solution. One quick online purchase later and she could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation.

* * *

There was a box on her bed. Blake blinked in surprise at it and looked around the rest of the room to see if anyone was there to provide an explanation.

There was not – everyone was out for some reason or another. Blake could have sworn that Weiss was in earlier but her bed was empty.

"Weiss, you in?" Blake called out in the direction of the bathroom's closed door. There was no response.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Blake tossed her hair back, and walked over to open the cardboard box. It was unmarked except for her name written in blocky letters with felt-tip on the top. She dragged one finger down the edge of the seam. The lid ripped open easily enough, and she reached inside the box.

Blake blinked in surprise as she took out a leather choker from the cardboard box. It was made of soft, black leather and had a silvery metal plaque on the front which had the word 'SLAVE' embossed in big, blocky letters.

Beneath it in the box was a letter and a pile of photos. Gingerly she set aside the leather fetish item and picked up the photos; a quick scan of their contents elicited a gasp of shock. Each of the photos displayed a still frame of herself masturbating; her body fully on display and her lewd actions obvious to anybody that so much as glanced at each photo.

What was almost as bad was that since she was entirely naked in each of the photos, the black ribbon that she used to conceal her nature as a faunus was gone as well. Her secret would be exposed to anybody that saw the pictures.

Her hands were shaking as she lowered the photos slowly into the box. Somebody had been spying on her, and they had took pictures. Finally she reached for the letter; almost afraid of what it could contain.

Printed on the sheet of paper were the words:

 _"_ _I know what you are – I know that you are a faunus slut._

 _Wear this the next time you play with yourself and say out loud 'I'm a slut.'_

 _If you don't then these pictures will be all over the school._

 _Have fun."_

Blake was no longer trembling as she put down the letter. Instead she was deep in thought – her early emotions of panic slowly fading. This person knew she was a faunus but hadn't ratted her out to anyone. That was a good thing at last.

She took another look at the leather choker.

In her fantasies, the protagonist was restrained by ropes and forced to wear a dog's collar. This black leather choker wasn't too far from what she imagined in her head – it even had the word 'slave' on it – and despite the ominous nature of its sender, Blake felt a strange, electric attraction to it.

 _Was she really going to wear this thing…_


	11. Chapter 11

The worst sensation wasn't feeling the underwear being too strict, nor knowing she was going to have another difficult week.

No. It was seeing the clock's hands continue their cycle far slower than she wanted to.

As much as she liked hearing the incredibly absurd tales of Peter Port, all Blake was concentrating on was time. All morning she had tried to push away that need and urge that was forcefully making its way into her mind, but she knew it was useless, if not worse, to do so.

 _Come on, fifteen minutes_ , she thought, looking at the clock. Her notes had stopped at the beginning of the lesson, and all her pencil was doing was almost being broken in half.

"Blake?"

Her whispered name made the faunus look at her side.

Weiss was looking at her, and had been doing so for quite a while. She noticed something wasn't right with the faunus, but considering how little she decided to share, she didn't want to press her. The way Blake looked almost in pain, though, made the heiress' worries overcome her hesitations.

"Are you okay? It's since you woke up that you are looking sick."

The faunus bit her lower lip, while her leg didn't stop. She knew she could trust Weiss, and maybe she could help her. She looked at the clock once more, then back to the cold, icy eyes who were looking at her intensely. "I might not be too well," she managed to whisper, moving on the seat.

Weiss' expression changed immediately. Standing on her feet and waving towards the moustached man, she raised her voice: "Professor Port! Excuse me!"

Almost jumping on the spot, in the middle of a sentence, the man then looked at the girl. "Yes, Miss Schnee? Is something the matter?"

"I think Miss Belladonna is not feeling too well. May I accompany her to the infirmary?" she asked looking down at the faunus, who was clenching the desk.

"Oh, of course! After all I just need to finish explaining a couple of details. You'll have the notes from your teammates, I assume."

Weiss looked at the remaining members of her team: Ruby was doodling something, completely unaware of the situation, while Yang was sound asleep on the desk, well hidden.

"I'm… sure about it."

After waiting Blake to get up slowly, she followed the faunus out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. Their steps echoed as Blake quickly walked into the first corridor she saw, out of the main hallway.

"Blake?" Weiss asked, seeing her disappear. "It's all day you are acting strange, what's goin-"

Her words faded as soon as she saw the faunus again.

Leaning against the wall, Blake was looking at her, mouth open and panting, while her hands were pressed against the checkered skirt.

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Blake said, face red from embarrassment. "I think I'm in heat."

The heiress looked left and right, making sure nobody saw them, before joining Blake into the smaller corridor. "In heat? Now?" she whispered harshly.

The bow flattened a bit before Blake nodded.

"I can't-" Weiss sighed before continuing. "It's very difficult for me to not compare you to an animal right now."

The faunus knew that was Weiss' own defence mechanism when she didn't know what to do, so she ignored that comment. "Weiss, thank you for covering me, but I can take it from here."

The heiress looked at the expression of discomfort of her teammate, then back at her body. It was clear she wasn't going to get anywhere without raising a couple of questions. "You are incredible," she said, eyes focused on the slightly moving bulge. She heard about that condition, but if Blake had suffered in the past, she had been quite zealous in hiding it from everyone. Still, it looked like she was having troubles concentrating and even walking seemed quite the task.

Gulping down without even realizing it, she looked into the amber eyes: "How can I help you?"

Blake looked back at her. _She isn't saying what I'm hearing, right?_ she thought, taking a deep breath. Holding her gaze, Weiss didn't move an inch as she waited for an answer.

 _Oh, Dust damn it!_

"I'm sure I'd feel better if I… relieved some tension. Right now."

The silence that fell lasted for a couple of seconds before Weiss broke it. "Y- You mean now? Right here?"

The faunus closed her eyes, already turning away. _Of course she didn't mean that! I am really not thinking straight today._ "Sorry, I'll just-"

With a surprised gasp, Blake felt her shoulder being held, forcing her back against the wall. Weiss was blushing furiously, so close that the faunus could sense her smell. Her erection pressed a little more, and she almost leaned against Weiss, but managed to control herself just in time.

"Well, I said I would help, didn't I?" Weiss asked, shifting slightly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew it, but she just couldn't let it show that obviously. "But just this once, okay? It's an emergency."

Blake, mouth agape from shock, nodded quickly.

Avoiding eye contact, Weiss slid her hand under Blake's skirt, trembling slightly. Her fingers met the bare thighs of the faunus, and Blake inhaled sharply at the contact, causing Weiss to blush even more. Fumbling for a moment, she raised her hand, finding the covered erection.

With a soft sigh Blake welcomed the slow movement of Weiss' hand. It wasn't nearly enough, but Weiss didn't seemed too confident. "Here, let me…" she said, looking at the flustered heiress.

Both hands reached the sides of her panties, sliding them down enough for her erection to finally be free in all its length. Weiss' fingers fidgeted on the newly bared flesh, taking it in her palm. It was hot, soft yet hard at the same time, and it was long enough to go across her palm and then some more.

"I… I should move, right?" Weiss asked, looking briefly at Blake's expression.

The faunus nodded, smirking.

"Better finish this as soon as possible, then."

Looking back down, she could see her hand disappear under the skirt. Adjusting her arm, she found the most comfortable position, holding Blake's member so that its last section ended up her sleeve. Fingers firmly grasping the length, with her thumb around the base, Weiss started moving, jerking off Blake slowly only for a couple of seconds before moving fast.

Blake was enjoying it more than she could imagine, and she wasn't sure it was just her heat: not having to do it alone, how Weiss was looking interested if not aroused by that, being in an empty hallway, it all added up to her excitement.

The soft fabric of Weiss' shirt constantly brushed against her member's head, while the heiress' smooth skin took care of part of the length. The fingers, slender and delicate, moved fast, tugging her slightly. Without knowing, Weiss was pushing all the right buttons, and Blake didn't know how to tell her.

As second passed, Weiss was feeling more and more at ease with what she was doing. Blake was her teammate and friend, and she was helping her. But it wasn't just that, or she wouldn't feel a familiar tingle in her lower stomach. The expressions and soft noises the faunus was making were also extremely erotic to her, no matter how firmly she would have denied that.

 _Oh, Dust! So close to-_

"Blake? You're twitch-"

In a rush of adrenaline and pleasure, feeling her climax coming, Blake took Weiss by the back of her neck and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. She could sense the heiress being taken aback by that sudden kiss, but she quickly warmed up, kissing her back. Tongues met in Weiss' mouth, exchanging warmth, right as Blake's muscles tensed up.

Still being kissed by Blake, Weiss was surprised in feeling a hot liquid suddenly reaching her arm. Several spurts ended on both fabric and skin, and some lingered on her hand as she slowed down her movements until they stopped. Breaking the kiss, she looked at Blake, heart beating fast and hard: "Is that okay? Are you okay?" she asked, voice trembling.

The faunus sighed deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the afterglow. She knew that wasn't going to be enough for one day, but it was a good start. "Yes, very much. Thank you, Weiss," she said, breathing deeply a couple of times. Opening her eyes, she continued: "Sorry about the kiss, I shouldn't- Weiss?"

Looking at her hand, Weiss was focused on the hot white drops on her palm. Her fingers closed and she touched Blake's love, spreading it a little as she felt it against her skin. Blake's voice was distant as she neared the hand to her mouth, a knot in the back of her throat preventing her from talking back.

Slowly, shaking, she opened her lips and stuck out her tongue, under Blake's incredulous eyes. She used the tip of her tongue to take the smallest amount and pull it in her mouth. The strange, new taste lingered on her tongue as she swallowed it, but it wasn't unpleasant. Laying her tongue flat on her hand, then, she scraped the remaining white off, taking it all in her mouth. She could sense a faint thought telling her she was crazy, but right then and there it all felt right. With a final, loud gulp, followed by a quiet sigh, Weiss focused again on Blake, who was looking at her.

"We better go, we only have a few minutes before class ends!" the faunus whispered, trying not to think too much about what she just witnessed. She could already feel herself getting hard again, and she didn't knew what she could do if Weiss continued.

The heiress looked left and right, making sure the hallway was still silent. Her body and mind were telling her to do one thing, and she never desired more to forget everything about good manners and etiquette. The tingle in her lower stomach had turned into proper arousal, and the little taste she had wasn't enough.

In a moment, Weiss dropped on her knees and pulled Blake's skirt up. Panting heavily, she looked for the first time at the quickly growing member between Blake's legs: lithe and straight, it had a slightly darker colour, with the tip being the darkest point.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake asked. She knew they were running out of time, but if she knelt in front of her that meant one thing only. She could smell the hot scent of sex lingering in the air, along with something else, something sweeter.

Looking down, she saw Weiss moving a hand between her own legs as she grasped her erection at the base, looking at it with open mouth. Her hot breath came closer and closer, hitting her tip.

 _What to do, what to do…_

"Weiss! We don't have time for this!" she tried to say firmly, but her voice was low and broken by sighs.

Weiss' fingers started working at the same time on both Blake's member and her folds. She could feel herself aroused and wet, more than she imagined, as she pulled aside her expensive underwear to free her core for her fingers. In front of her, Blake's full erection was ready for her, or so she thought.

Opening her lips wide, she took it in her mouth, trying to push it as far as she could.

"Oh, Dust!"

The little cry made Weiss' heart skip a beat as it added to everything else: her heart beating crazily, her wetness helping her brushing her clit, Blake slighty squirming, it was a synaesthesia she never thought possible.

Still feeling that, in that situation, the quicker the better, she started moving her head, lips closed around Blake's erection, while her tongue lapped up the remaining of her love.

 _Oh, this is bad_ , Blake thought, but her hands went on top of Weiss' head. She knew she could easily push her away, to save her possible remorse and loss of dignity if someone was to walk by, but all she did was accompany her in her movements.

Even if it was sloppy and certainly not careful, it didn't matter. The sense of relief was incredible, and Blake was sure that she was going to be spent in just a moment.

The feeling of her fingers working on herself while she was clearly making Blake feel good was indescribable. It added a new aspect to her own pleasure, heightening its strength. Her fingers moved restlessly, focusing on her most sensitive spot, as she took a little more of Blake's erection in her mouth.

The hot air reached her nose, and the smell of arousal almost mesmerised her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm every second a little more.

"Weiss!"

Grabbing the heiress' head with both hands, Blake stopped her from moving. She bent forward slightly as her legs shook, releasing her love again, this time directly into Weiss' mouth.

The heiress could only open her eyes wide as she felt again the same, pleasant taste fill her tongue. She continued rubbing her folds while Blake's twitching slowly faded, and with a moan stifled by the faunus' erection she pushed herself over the edge. Her vision faded for a moment, but she quickly regained composure as Blake pulled herself out of her mouth.

Both girls panting, Blake looked down at the heiress. She was still kneeling, panting with her mouth open, showing the amount of love she just released. Eyes glassy and hardly focusing, Weiss closed her lips and swallowed everything in her mouth before looking up.

The two girls looked at each other, unable to say anything without sounding either too cold or too uncaring.

Blake raised her underwear again, feeling she would be safe for a couple of hours after that. Offering a hand, she then helped Weiss on her feet, blushing heavily.

"Thank you," she finally said, eyes low.

"Anytime," Weiss answered, smiling shyly.

After a moment of silence, Blake looked towards the hallway, worried. "We better go. Classes are finishing and everyone will-"

Her words were covered by the bell ringing.

In a few seconds, the hallway was filled with students. Blake and Weiss stared at the tide of people, fearing someone would stop and question them, but luckily only two persons turned to the corridor they were in, and they didn't seem to notice anything.

After checking each other's clothes were not looking too out of place, they waited for most people to walk away before reaching the hallway and go towards their dorm room.

No one looked at them beside a familiar rabbit faunus who was walking the opposite direction.

"Hi, Velvet!" Blake greeted while walking near her.

"Weiss, Blake…"

The two girls stepped beside and over the faunus, but froze in place as she spoke again. "Uhm, Blake?"

Both turned around, seeing the long ears flattening on the brown hair. Velvet looked at them both, blushing as she moved her nose, smelling the air. "You… better have a shower soon," she said, looking at Weiss. "Hope it passes without too much trouble," she added looking at Blake before smiling nervously and turning away, quickly stepping out of sight.

"Blake?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

The heiress started to walk away, followed by Blake. "Did she-"

"Yes," Blake cut short. "We better have a shower."

A few more steps, in silence, before Weiss spoke again, feeling her cheeks blush. "Together?"

The cat faunus couldn't contain a laugh. "If you insist…"


	12. Chapter 12

A cat in need

by user421

Summary

Little prompt about four girls living together in a single room and... smutting together. Thing is, someone is having more needs than the others... **** my native langage isn't english, so be aware there might be some awkwardnesses in the writing ****

It had started very early in the morning this day. Blake had been passing from bed to bed, clearly in need of special time with her teammates. She was having Weiss for the fourth time in a row, when she finally got replete. She dozed a little in Weiss' bed before going back to her mattress to make the most of the last hour before getting ready to class. She easily found the depth of slumber in the minute, when Yang's head popped from above.

Yang : " You've been very active this morning, Blake. What was that ? "

Blake : " Humm... it's not like you didn't enjoy it. ", she articulated nose dipped into her pillow.

Yang : " I sure did, just like Weiss right now", her grin was obvious even in the dark.

Weiss : " Shut up Yang ! I'd like to sleep before we get to class ! "

Ruby was already dozing off.

Yang : " I mean... two hours, you did it almost ten times in a row, all futa cock out...- actually i lost count at 10, but.. "

Blake : " C'mon Yang ! " and she swung her pillow at her face to mark her point " Go back to sleep ! "

Yang : " I've known you more creative. ", she tittered.

Blake roared : " Yang ! Now ! "

Ruby craned her head briefly from the pillow : " What's with the ruckus ? Is it already time to go ? ", she asked.

Yang, Weiss, Blake : " No !"

Ruby made nom-nom noises of delight and relief before falling asleep again, all snuggled into her second fluffy pillow.

Yang : " She sure is tired after you made her give it all..."

Weiss, Blake : " Yang ! "

Yang restrained a new grin and tucked herself back to bed, before the sun made its clear entry in the girl's room.

Ruby : " Weiss, get up ! It's a new sunny day at Beacon ! ", she said with her chirping voice

Weiss put the bedcover over her head. " Awww... five minutes... "

Yang : " Someone had a rough night ! ", she chuckled.

Blake came back from the bathroom, all set, towel and toilet bag in her arms, her tooth brush stuck in her mouth.

Yang : " And someone looks very shiny for a Blakey-Blakey this morning ! "

Blake rolled her eyes, and climbed up onto Yang's bed to catch up on some delayed reading.

Ruby shook Weiss a little. " Weiiiiiiiiss time to go ! You're gonna be late if you don't get up now. "

Weiss : " Awwwhm..." she struggled to muster enough stamina to make it happen. Then she uncovered herself with a large gesture, turned over, sat on her mattress, eyes still closed, and then opened them, face to the sun. " Arrgh... this is too bright... "

Yang : " I've got a spare of cool sunglasses in the drawer if you wanna. "

Weiss : " And look like a truck driver, no thanks. "

Yang : " It does add a certain manly cool attitude ! I mean... some girls like it ! Right Blake ? ", she gave a wink at Blake.

Blake : " Sure. ", she just replied, absorbed by her reading. ( It was the last chapters of Ninjas of love, you've got to understand ! )

She took her eyes off the book, all of the sudden, looked aside like she had some thoughts of her own, and laid it down on the mattress. She promptly jumped down. " I catch you up in class, I've got a thing to do ! "

Yang wasn't convinced, she lifted her chin up on the side, giving the you're-not-selling-this-to-me-so easily glance kind.  
Blake : " No need to look at me like this. I just need to attend to something before class. "

Yang : " Something. Something ? ", she insisted on the repetition.

Blake was already in the hallway before giving any further explanation when Yang said : " Come back here you ! "

But Blake dodged her call, initiating one herself when she saw Pyrrha passing by.

Blake : " Hey Pyrrhaa ! You got a minute before class ! "

Yang cringed, and turned to her teammates : " OMG ! is this what I think it is ? "

Ruby : " You mean Blake being social ? "

Yang : " No ! I mean Blake hitting on Pyrrha just an hour after she banged for two hours ? "

Weiss sighed, still sat on the edge of her bed : " I'm sure you're misinterpreting everything, Yang. I mean... Blake would never... " Then she stopped, and thought that through. " No I mean... We did say we wouldn't have sex outside our circle, right ? "

Yang frowned : " Did we ? " she sounded unconvinced. " But really she just had a full morning round of sex ! "

Weiss ran her hand through her hair to chase a strand of her hair which was falling on her face. " I don't know what you're talking about, Yang. We have to check with her first. And then, I guess we'll just need to clear things out with our... teammates rules. "

Outside.

Pyrrha and Blake arrived at the stadium located behind the main class buildings. They were walking along the wall to get in by the back door way, the one leading to the fence premises.

Pyrrha : " I'm sure you're doing just fine, Blake. I mean last time we fought, you clearly made an opening i couldn't block or dodge. "

Blake : " Yes.. about that... "

Pyrrha stopped her walk and questioned Blake in silence with this bright smile of hers. " Yes ? "

Blake : " I might have misguided you on the reason why i wanted us to go to the fence area. "

Pyrrha : " What... what do you mean by that ? "

Blake : " Would that be a bad thing if I told you i... wanted you right now. "

Pyrrha's breathing just cut off short. Her eyes quickly blinked. " What are you saying again ? "

Blake : " oh. I'm... I'm saying that I like you... and I... " She casted her glance down " Damn I'm doing it all wrong am I ? "

Pyrrha was kinda in shocked for a moment, and froze before she said : " But... you know I... like... "

Blake : " Jaune ? Yeah.. I know you are into blondie guy. "

Pyrrha : " So what are you expecting ? I mean, no.. don't get me wrong. I'm just so flattered right now. I mean you are such an attractive woman and all, but... " And it's probably the way she squinted her eyes, then just said " I'm not sure how i'm feeling about this right now actually I ... " That led Blake to seize this as a chance and kiss her.

Pyrrha : " Ok wow... " She pushed her a little away all fuzzy from the shock of this first kiss., but still she was smiling. " I've never been with a girl before.. "

Blake : " I can.. I can show you... "

Pyrrha : " I... "

Blake : " I mean it doesn't have to be too serious you know. Just a one time thing if thats all you want... if you want to try... ", she said getting closer from her, and subtly pushing her closer from the wall.

Pyrrha's lips parted with hesitation, Blake found this to be her opening, and swoop to steal a longer kiss.

Pyrrha moaned at the sensation of her warm lips dwelling on her own. When their lips parted, she said " Humm... thats... " Her eyes showed a clear spark that was giving her away.

Blake was about to kiss her again, when Pyrrha pushed her a little away. " this have to stay between us, right ? "

Blake : " it will. "

Pyrrha brought her back to her, and they kissed fully this time, tongues wildly probing each other.

Blake : " I think we'd be more discreet in the locker room. "

Pyrrha nodded, and they headed for the shower cubicle.

Blake winded up quickly on her knees, tongue working on Pyrrha's sensitive spot. She had it all planned. Make her come with her tongue, lock her, face against the wall, shove one or two fingers to make her give it all, then take her against the wall front and back until this ruthless shaft of hers keep it quiet and they come both undone.

An hour after, when she gave the final thrust, and she heard herself come in Pyrrha, the latter was trembling against her, her legs clearly about to buckle, as she grabbed a railing at the wall to steady herself. Blake was trying to weigh the least against her back as she was taking her breath back, panting in the crook of her neck.

Pyrrha : " That was... unexpected ", she said mentioning Blake's bulge she still felt against the crack of her butt.

Blake : " I... yeah... "

Pyrrha : " I mean it was a good.. unexpectation. ", she said with a smile.

They took a quick shower, and dressed themselves promptly hoping to catch up with the class.

Once outside, Pyrrha caught Blake by the shoulder.

Pyrrha : " Wait. If we get in class together, it will be too obvious. "

Blake lifted an eyebrow up : " Really ? I mean... You'd really need to have a twisted mind to think... "

Pyrrha was already slightly lifting her chin up to mark her point. " Well... "

Blake realized they were in class with a bunch of what still looked like immature teenagers.

Blake : " Sure. Point taken on this one. "

When Pyrrha got into the class, her pink cheeks, her spark in her eyes, and the swing in her hips gave it away anyhow to the non profanes.

Yang lifted her eyebrow up and whispered : " Oh I knew it... It definitely happened between Blake and Pyrrha. "

Weiss : " Yang I'm trying to concentrate ! "  
Ruby : " Well.. Pyrrha is usually never late. " She looked away. " Poor Jaune. "

Weiss : " This is non-sense. I mean Pyrrha would never do this.. like this ! I mean she's nothing like this filthy animal of Blake ! "

Yang frowned : " Weiss ! "

Weiss : " What ? "

Yang : " 'seems to me you liked that " filthy animal " in your behind last night ! "

Weiss : " Huussh ! Are you crazy ? Can't you speak any louder ! "

Yang leaned toward her and said with a lower voice : " I'm just saying you two would form quite a strong couple in filth... And giving the groaning and moaning I heard, I wouldn't say she'd sound like the animal one ! "

Weiss poked the back of her head, which attracted the attention of professor Port.

Port : " Miss Weiss ? You look quite in stamina this morning. Would you care to tell us why you enjoy the topic of Grimm reproduction ? "

Weiss just hid her face of shame down , elbows on the table covering her eyes with her hands, she was blushing. Everybody was laughing and giggling. " I'm... no... professor Port... I'm just... "

Blake showed up at this instant.

Port : " Miss Belladonna, what an honor you found the time to pass by... you wanted to give us a quick hello this morning ? You're an hour and half late ! "

Blake gave a sorry smile : " I'm so sorry professor Port, I wasn't feeling well this morning. "

Port huffed behind his white moustache of him. He couldn't quite get mad at young ladies, everyone knew that. He hadn't even said a word of reproach to Pyrrha when she had slowly joined her seat.

Port : " Very well, quickly now, go to your seat. It seems your teammates were agitated in your absence. Maybe you'll know how to inspire them some focus for the rest of the lesson. "

Blake : " Sure, professor Port. ", she said with a childish and timid smile.

" Ass licker ", someone said in the back on the class !

Blake threw a mad glance when she tried to spot where it came from.

" Please ! This is not appropriate language for future hunters ! " scorned Professor Port.

Blake sat near Ruby at the end of the bench.

Port : " Very well, let's continue, shall we ? "

Yang gave few accusatory glances at Blake during class, which Blake tried to ignore. When the class ended, they had a free hour before their next class, and decided to get back in their room to catch up some sleep.

But instead, once there, of course Yang started to corner Blake about her arriving late in class.

Yang : " So.. are you gonna tell us whats going on or do we have to sex it out of you ? "

Blake : " In your wildest dream, Yang", she said climbing onto her bed.

Yang : " Riiight.. " she replied, having nonetheless a sudden guilty conscious about this. She did have had dreams of that sort... " Anyway... something's not right here. I mean you totally did Pyrrha, didn't you ? "

Blake : " Diiid ? What are you talking about ? "

Yang : I mean you arriving late, Pyrrha arriving late...

Blake plunged herself in her reading like she didn't care : " She did ? I didn't know that... How would I even know ... "

Weiss barged in : " Oh Blake, cut the crap ! "

Blake had to take her eyes off her book after this.

Weiss : " Everybody saw how Pyrrha was all pumpkin pie this morning, way more than usual ! It was almost offensive and sickening at this point ! "

Blake : " So what ? What do I have to do with her bright mood ? "

Ruby : " Oh Blake... we heard you leave with Pyrrha this morning. I mean it sounded like you really needed to show her something if you know what i mean... "

Blake didn't reply to that one and rolled her eyes.

Yang : " Yeah ! And I saw you ! "

Blake squinted her eyes, ready to defend herself : " What did you see, you saw nothing ! You're just lying you're way out of this. "

Yang : " I saw you called Pyrrha, and walking down the stares together ! You obviously went somewhere, together !... "

Blake turned her face away a second then replied : " And what ? I just... needed to... check something with her.. we just went to the fence deck... Nothing more. "  
Weiss : " Oh. So She just had your butt kicked and thats why she'd be gummy bear about ?"

Blake : " She didn't kick my butt ! ", she protested " I kicked hers. ", she said with a sulking tone.

Yang : " Ah Ah ! ", she exclaimed.

Blake shrugged her shoulders : " What ? "

Yang : " There you go ! "

Blake : " There you go nothing ! I didn't say anything. "

Yang : " See... ! There is something to say and find out. "

Blake sighed with annoyance. " Now you're just annoying, Yang. Stop it there. You're just too bad at this... "

Yang caught her police sun-glasses and boasted : " There is nothing detective super cop Yang wouldn't find and solve ! Bring it on ! "

Sat on her bed, Weiss rolled her eyes, and let herself fall on the mattress.

Yang climbed onto Blake's bed and shoved her face against her ear. " You know... what I'm talking about, do you ? "

Blake pushed her away, and Yang fell on her butt. " Damn Yang ! Back off ! "

But Yang didn't let go and climbed right away again at her feet. Sneaking her way up to her as a feline animal. She popped her head under her book. " So what did you say about sex it out of you again? " And she rubbed a little of her flank against Blake's crotch.

Blake : " Awww Yang ! " she protested. " I'm having it again ! "

Yang : " What ? ", she replied baffled.

Blake pushed her way again and was about to jump down. But this time Yang caught her up. " No more running Blake and don't you dare use your... semblance. Urrgh !"

Blake had used her semblance and was on the floor.

Yang jumped onto her. " Stay here. " Blake slipped out of her grasp, but when she intended to open the door, Weiss and Ruby were blocking the way.

Ruby : " Enough ! As your team leader I require explanations ! "

Blake yanked her head backward like she was giving up. " Urrgh... you guys ! "

She dragged herself onto Yang's bed. " You just can't let it go... "

Weiss : " I think we just have had enough of your silence-and-run Blake attitude, again...", she said with a little resentment.

Blake casted her eyes down. " It's just... " She sighed then said : "... you know i'm a faunus!... I just have certain needs sometimes I have to care about. ... And I just can't ignore them ! otherwise I can't focus enough to make it work in class.. or even in daily life ! "

Yang : " Oh My Bike ! Are you saying what I think you're saying ? "

Weiss : " What ? "

Yang : " She's having her cat heats. ", she chuckled.

Blake's ears went down then she frowned : " Well don't you try to make it sounds like it's shameful ! it's just natural ! "

Yang was laughing her ass off. Almost with tears in her eyes.

Blake : " Yaaang ! " , she protested. " Quit that ! ", she hissed.

Weiss sounded a little concerned about it : " But why didn't you tell us about it sooner ? "

Blake : " Hum... " and she pointed at Yang still trying to find her composure back, as she was wiping her tears off her eyes with the back of her hand.  
Weiss : " But Blake we are your teammates ! You have to tell us that sort of things ! "

Ruby : " Yeah ! We look out for each other ! We can totally help you on this one. Well... aren't we already ? ", she asked.

Blake : " Things is.. you do already are helping me, but... it's not enough ! I mean...it's gnawing at me nights and days sometimes and i just need to bang it all out ! "

Yang : " Yeah .. well now this morning makes total sense to me!... ", she almost quipped.

Weiss : " Yang ! " Turning to Blake again " But you can't go on like this. I mean how long have you been fucking outside our circle ? "

Blake : " I wasn't aware there was any circle... "

Weiss : " Oh C'mon ! You know there was something there ! "

Blake : " I mean i wasn't aware... "

Weiss did the big eyes.

Blake : " Ok maybe a little... But I didn't know there was any obligation attached to it. "

Weiss : " So you've been fooling around like this ? I mean how far outside our circle did you go ? "

Yang lifted an eyebrow. " This circle thingy is quite strange, actually now you keep talking about it, you mean you consider there is several extents to our ... team play ? "

Weiss's jaw got slack for a moment : " Well... I... " Weiss was obviously a little embarrassed about them finding out about her little concept and fantasy foundations. She scratched the back of her neck and said " Well... there is our circle and then i mean team Jnpr... i mean.. "

Yang shouted out : " I knew this ! I knew you fantasized about Pyrrha ! .. oh wait... or is it Jaune ? And what about Neptune ? Where is it in this little scheme of yours ? "

Weiss groaned : " aarrgh ! Yang ! It's not about me right now ? It's about Blake and her needs ! "

Yang smirked : " Right. Don't think I'll let it go this time. ", she beamed and winked. " So back to blake." She double winked at this pun. " What ? that was a good one, right ? "

Ruby : " Quality Pun, sis ! ", she thumbs up to Yang.

Weiss sighed : " Ok so... how about this little crush of yours ? Sun ? I mean did you.. do it with him too ? "

Blake : " Hey ! That's really going too far ! I mean sure I like him, I..."

Weiss : " Ok you did bang him too. ", she nodded with a half disappointed half sorry look.

Blake : " Hey I didn't say that ! Although I may have... "

Weiss : " Yeah... ? "

Blake : " Fallen onto him once... or two.. I mean Jaune this day wasn't available..."

Weiss : " Jaune ? You banged with Jaune too ? "

Blake's mouth was slack... " I... uuuh... "

Weiss : " Ok enough, I demand some rules. This can't just go on like this. "

Blake : " But i just can't help it.. you can't just take care of it all. "

Weiss rose her hand in front of her : " Untsh ! I don't want to hear it anymore ! This fooling around thingy, it stops now ! We are your teammates ! We'll take care of it all ! "

Yang : " Sounds like you mostly want to harness this booty. "

Blake : " .. yeah I mean can i have a word about it ? "

Weiss : " Well for me this is clear. We stop having sex with you, or you stop having sex parties with all strangers that comes within your grasps. I mean it's not safe ! For any of us ! "

Yang hissed : " Well... Ice-drama-queen got a point here... "

Blake : " Give me a day to think about it. "

Weiss : " So you can bang more people, oh hell no ! "

Yang : " It's really her call, Weiss. You can't just make her wanna. I mean I think she was pretty clear about it. "

Weiss : " Fine ! A day. But then I want we all stick to it. "

Ruby puffed a little laugh at the " stick to it" expression ", then raised her hand. " humm.. does this mean we wouldn't be allowed to bang with blake if she decides not to restrain to us ? "

Weiss : " Exactly. "

Ruby : " Urrhg... Weiiiisss whyyy ? "

Weiss : " Ruby you should know better ! "

Yang : " I mean now Blake opened Pyrrha to the possibilities of women... don't you want to have your shot at her ? "

Weiss was outraged : "... ! I respect Pyrrha ! I wouldn't get a " shot " at her, I... " Then she blushed. " I... " She regained her composure : " Fine. If I was.. to develop such attraction to Pyrrha, I would let you know if i wanted to act on it... and I would deal with the consequences. You would have your word to say and i would not be fucking behind your back !"

To what Yang giggled : " Yeah well... last time i checked... "

Weiss was infuriating : " You know what i mean, Yang ! "

Blake : " Very well. One day then. ", and she left their room.

Yang : " Well i'd sure miss the way she ask me to fuck her in the morning ! "

Weiss : " Urgh ! You are such a - show - off ! ", she squealed with exasperation.

Yang : " Awwh climb up here... " feigning to be tenderized by the situation. " Let's calm this edgy little white butt of yours ! "

Weiss : " And you just can't - get - enough ! And without any cat heat excuse ! "

Yang : " Oh easy little lady ! Don't you think I know how you've been dragging my little sister into smutty town all last semester ? "

Weiss, opened her mouth, dumbstruck : " Whatayu talkin' about ? ", she shook her head with a swift move on the side. " Ruby ! what have you told her ? "

Ruby : " Nothing ! I promise ! ", she quickly replied with a timid voice, catching her pillow against her, and slowly dipping her face in it.

Yang : " You really think i was gonna fall for the " I need to rest my writing hand " when you're in class next to Ruby... I know you're a bit ambidextrous, but an hour and half ! You seriously thought I wouldn't catch what was going on under the table ? "

Weiss looked down and hid her face in her hand. " Urrgh... I... "

Ruby : " Sis' ! it's my fault ! It's not Weiss' ! ", she said trying to shield Weiss from this.

But Yang didn't let go : " So who's the winner of cat heat town, now ? Uh ? ", she asked Weiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Up, Close, & Personal

by CourierNinetyTwo

Summary

Blake accidentally texts a picture of herself to the wrong person.

Notes

Blake is trans in this (she/her). Points if you figure out what Tumblr text post this fic idea came from.

For the third time that morning, Blake contemplated whether or not she could get away with wearing sunglasses into work.

A headache throbbed right behind both temples, pain spiking whenever a sliver of light glinted off the subway windows and slipped past dark lenses, and even downing two bottles of water with a patented hangover-curing breakfast hadn't done much but cure some of her nausea. When a static-laced voice from above announced that her stop was coming next, Blake grabbed for the worn strap overhead to pull herself to her feet and push past the crowd as soon as the doors slid open.

Thankfully, it was only a block to the office, and Blake squished herself against the outside of the building in order to stay in the line of shade along the sidewalk. Fumbling for her work ID, she nudged the door open and walked inside, only to come face-to-face with the head of security.

"Long night, Blake?" Ironwood asked, holding out his hand so he could take her pass and scan it. "You'll have to take those off before you go upstairs."

"Right." Blake forced a smile, putting her ID back into her purse.

"Sorry about that." His own smile was a bit more sympathetic. "I used to put it away when I was your age too, but the boss upstairs doesn't like obscured faces. It makes work a lot harder for the security cameras."

Swallowing a wince, Blake took off her sunglasses, squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the light and squeeze shut all at the same time. "Got it."

A heavy synthetic hand tapped against her shoulder when she walked past. "You'll feel better by the end of the day, kid. Don't worry."

She wasn't quite sure about that, but Blake followed the carpet to the main elevator and punched the button for the top floor. The hum of the car going up made her ears twitch, and jamming in a pair of headphones wasn't an option when she was about to walk into work, so Blake tapped her foot impatiently before the doors opened again.

As usual, the office was in a frenzy, trying to put together the latest issue of the magazine. She shuffled past three different versions of the new month's cover, each one with a group of people arguing in front of it, and managed to get behind her own desk before the noise turned her hangover into a heart attack.

After dimming the brightness on all her monitors, Blake logged in and started scanning the logs, making sure there hadn't been any issues flagged overnight. Working cybersecurity for the Schnee conglomerate was the last thing she'd expected to do as a career, but college loans were expensive, especially when everything for her degree had been out of state. Her parents had insisted she could stay home and study on the island, but the opportunities were limited there, and Blake knew she wouldn't have half as many friends if she hadn't left.

Besides, Weiss was a lot nicer than all the rival magazines advertised, even if she dressed with a take-no-prisoners look every day of the week.

A beep from Blake's phone snapped her attention away from the endless logs, and she quickly reached to flip the ringer off, not wanting to get caught messing around right on the start of her shift. Holding the screen under the edge of her desk, Blake frowned at the message from Velvet displayed at the top: _Sooooo, you left me hanging last night._

She unlocked the screen to answer, trying to figure out what Velvet meant by scrolling back through the old texts. A blush spread across Blake's face at the realization that she had drunkenly texted her best friend about the lingerie she had bought at a trans-friendly shop both of them had been desperate to try out, including a promise for pictures. Pictures she had apparently taken.

"Wait a…" Blake swiped over to the photo album and felt the blush taper all the way up to her hairline, burning across the back of her neck.

While the first few pictures were fairly tame, showing a full-length view of the black lacy lingerie in the mirror, the ones that followed escalated with every shot. At some point she had made it onto the bed, taking a few blurred photos of dark stockings and the garter belt attached before turning the camera's attention to her chest, one of the straps of the bra tugged down her shoulder. Quietly, Blake had to admit that the padding there did wonders for her cleavage, but the thrill of knowing the lingerie looked amazing was coupled with the embarrassment that she had apparently taken an entire series of pictures with the underwear completely gone.

"No more flavored vodka ever again." She muttered under her breath, changing tabs back to Velvet's text and replying: _Sorry, I got totally wasted. No go on the pictures._

Three grey dots popped up at the bottom of the screen before Velvet texted back: _You sure about that? Because you called me to make sure I saw them. I didn't get anything, though._

Dark brows tightening into a confused line, Blake checked her calls from the night before, confirming that she had dialed Velvet for all of eleven seconds at two in the morning, apparently to brag about her photo-taking abilities. Panic pounded through Blake's chest as she considered one other possibility, quickly scrolling back to her full list of texts.

The most recent one had an image attached, and she gulped past a massive knot in her throat at the name of the contact on the top: _Weiss Schnee._

"Fuck." Blake gasped under her breath. "There's no way that I–no, no, no–"

With one eye closed, she tapped on the message, praying for the first time in her life that she had sent her boss a bad meme in the middle of the night instead of–

"Oh, fuck me." The picture displayed across her screen was one of the most explicit, and Blake bit her lip at the sight of her own nails drawing up the inside of one stocking-clad thigh, framing the soft shaft resting there as she sprawled on her back.

Peering up over the top of her monitors, Blake glanced around the entire office, looking for a pack of Ironwood's officers storming in to drag her off the premises and right to the cops for sexually harassing her boss. Except there was no one there but the usual security standing by the elevator, and the guy seemed way more occupied playing a game on his phone than anything else.

"Maybe she didn't see it." Blake murmured, half explanation and half prayer. "Why don't you have your read receipts on, Weiss?"

A buzz from the intercom on her desk made Blake jump in her seat, and she fumbled to tap the button and answer. "Yeah?"

Weiss' crisp tones carried across the intercom and sent a cold stone of dread right into the pit of Blake's stomach. "Ms. Belladonna, can I see you in my office?"

Part of her wanted to ask what for, but that seemed like jinxing any chance in hell that she had to get out of this without causing a scene. Blake cleared her throat, trying to get rid of some of the dryness in the back. "Of course. I'll be right there."

It took everything she had to get to her feet, but Blake clutched her phone and walked across the office to Weiss' door while trying to come up with a nice-sounding resignation letter. Something about pursuing other opportunities, maybe, ones where security wasn't any issue at all. After a count of ten, she managed to turn the latch on the door and step inside.

Weiss' office was massive, the pristine corner space giving up two walls for floor-to-ceiling windows that peered out onto the bustle of the city from thirty floors above. The CEO herself was behind a desk of polished steel and another sizeable pane of glass, somehow kept clean despite the stacks of work and dual monitors perched on top of it. Snow-white hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, leaving no distraction from the sharp blue eyes that leveled in Blake's direction the moment she closed the door.

"Please, take a seat." Weiss gestured to the leather chair on the opposite side of her desk; one, Blake noted, that was quite a bit lower to the ground than the one the other woman was currently sitting in.

Forcing a smile, Blake sat down, unsure of what to do with her hands. Part of her wanted to fidget, but she settled for lacing her fingers in her lap, legs crossed and back straight like she was waiting for an annual review instead of sexting her boss.

"Do you know why you're here?" Weiss asked, reaching into a drawer on the side of her desk.

Blake bit her tongue, considering the most apologetic way to answer the question as Weiss pulled out a pair of highball glasses and a bottle of gin. She raised a brow, briefly lost in confusion, but had to admit that if she was going to have this talk with someone, she'd want a drink too.

"I…" Keeping her eyes on Weiss' hands as she poured the alcohol, Blake managed to force out in a rush, "I accidentally sent you that picture, Ms. Schnee. It was supposed to go to a friend and I know that probably sounds terrible, but I was drunk and I just wanted to find out what she thought of the lingerie and–"

Pale fingers tensed around the gin bottle before going still. "Accidentally?"

"Of course." Blake sputtered, the blush from before returning in full force. "I'd never proposition you like that, you're my boss and it's totally inappropriate…"

The words died on her lips when she finally managed to look Weiss in the face again. There wasn't anger there, or even offense, but a devastating mix of humiliation and disappointment. Blake stared for a moment, wondering what Weiss could possibly be embarrassed about–

"Oh." She looked at the gin and back again. "You…didn't…mind…that?"

Weiss capped the gin bottle with such force that Blake was briefly convinced that it was going to break, but it was returned to the desk drawer without incident before Weiss took ahold of one glass and downed it all in one swallow. Flush with liquid courage, Weiss looked her directly in the eyes, refusing to hide despite the tint of pink on her own cheeks.

"I don't date, Bella–Blake. No one in this city is my financial equal, and anyone that possesses anywhere near the power I have would much rather try to topple me off my throne than pursue any sort of…mutually beneficial relationship." Letting out a huff, Weiss pushed the other glass of gin in Blake's direction. "Take this before I finish that one too."

Considering that every other attempted cure for her hangover had done no good, Blake couldn't find a reason to refuse a hair-of-the-dog fix. She took the glass and a deep sip, steadying herself as Weiss kept talking.

"Despite knowing it's inappropriate, I've flirted with you on several occasions during company parties, so I thought that this was your rather _direct_ way of accepting."

"You what?" Blake interrupted, her voice coming out as more of a startled rasp. "Oh."

Pushing past her headache to hunt through her memories of the last few parties, Blake recalled a few conversations with Weiss, but most of them involved quite a bit of wine, and she had been sure the other woman was trying to be friendly for the sake of company morale. If that was flirting, then the CEO was in desperate need of someone to help her unwind. And considering they had already gotten past the awkward part…

"It could be." Keeping her voice soft, Blake set the half-empty glass back on the desk. "But I usually go on a date first before getting that hot and heavy."

Weiss' eyes lit up for a second before she composed her expression again, and Blake had to hold back a smile, taking that as a sign that the other woman didn't want to come off as too excited. "I could take you anywhere you want, Blake. As long as we keep things private, for obvious reasons."

Relief washed over her at the offer, anxiety replaced by a warm, fluttering sort of feeling. "Don't worry. I'm asking for dinner, not a conflict of interest."

Taking her phone from the desk, Weiss tapped the screen several times before putting it back down, looking quite pleased with herself. "We have reservations at Dornröschen after work. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Standing up from her seat, Blake smoothed out the wrinkles in her dark dress, hoping she looked composed enough to go back into the office. "But that probably means I should actually do some work, doesn't it?"

"Of course." Weiss smiled, and the expression was a lot warmer than Blake was used to. "But if you take off a little early to change into something nice, I won't hold it against you."

Blake reached the door before turning back to glance over her shoulder, doing everything she could not to grin. "Thanks, boss."

It wasn't until she was back at her desk and in control of her frantically beating heart again that Blake snagged her phone, unlocking the screen to send Velvet a text: _Velv, you are not going to believe what just happened._


	14. Chapter 14

Up, Close, & Personal

by CourierNinetyTwo

Summary

Blake accidentally texts a picture of herself to the wrong person.

Notes

Blake is trans in this (she/her). Points if you figure out what Tumblr text post this fic idea came from.

For the third time that morning, Blake contemplated whether or not she could get away with wearing sunglasses into work.

A headache throbbed right behind both temples, pain spiking whenever a sliver of light glinted off the subway windows and slipped past dark lenses, and even downing two bottles of water with a patented hangover-curing breakfast hadn't done much but cure some of her nausea. When a static-laced voice from above announced that her stop was coming next, Blake grabbed for the worn strap overhead to pull herself to her feet and push past the crowd as soon as the doors slid open.

Thankfully, it was only a block to the office, and Blake squished herself against the outside of the building in order to stay in the line of shade along the sidewalk. Fumbling for her work ID, she nudged the door open and walked inside, only to come face-to-face with the head of security.

"Long night, Blake?" Ironwood asked, holding out his hand so he could take her pass and scan it. "You'll have to take those off before you go upstairs."

"Right." Blake forced a smile, putting her ID back into her purse.

"Sorry about that." His own smile was a bit more sympathetic. "I used to put it away when I was your age too, but the boss upstairs doesn't like obscured faces. It makes work a lot harder for the security cameras."

Swallowing a wince, Blake took off her sunglasses, squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the light and squeeze shut all at the same time. "Got it."

A heavy synthetic hand tapped against her shoulder when she walked past. "You'll feel better by the end of the day, kid. Don't worry."

She wasn't quite sure about that, but Blake followed the carpet to the main elevator and punched the button for the top floor. The hum of the car going up made her ears twitch, and jamming in a pair of headphones wasn't an option when she was about to walk into work, so Blake tapped her foot impatiently before the doors opened again.

As usual, the office was in a frenzy, trying to put together the latest issue of the magazine. She shuffled past three different versions of the new month's cover, each one with a group of people arguing in front of it, and managed to get behind her own desk before the noise turned her hangover into a heart attack.

After dimming the brightness on all her monitors, Blake logged in and started scanning the logs, making sure there hadn't been any issues flagged overnight. Working cybersecurity for the Schnee conglomerate was the last thing she'd expected to do as a career, but college loans were expensive, especially when everything for her degree had been out of state. Her parents had insisted she could stay home and study on the island, but the opportunities were limited there, and Blake knew she wouldn't have half as many friends if she hadn't left.

Besides, Weiss was a lot nicer than all the rival magazines advertised, even if she dressed with a take-no-prisoners look every day of the week.

A beep from Blake's phone snapped her attention away from the endless logs, and she quickly reached to flip the ringer off, not wanting to get caught messing around right on the start of her shift. Holding the screen under the edge of her desk, Blake frowned at the message from Velvet displayed at the top: _Sooooo, you left me hanging last night._

She unlocked the screen to answer, trying to figure out what Velvet meant by scrolling back through the old texts. A blush spread across Blake's face at the realization that she had drunkenly texted her best friend about the lingerie she had bought at a trans-friendly shop both of them had been desperate to try out, including a promise for pictures. Pictures she had apparently taken.

"Wait a…" Blake swiped over to the photo album and felt the blush taper all the way up to her hairline, burning across the back of her neck.

While the first few pictures were fairly tame, showing a full-length view of the black lacy lingerie in the mirror, the ones that followed escalated with every shot. At some point she had made it onto the bed, taking a few blurred photos of dark stockings and the garter belt attached before turning the camera's attention to her chest, one of the straps of the bra tugged down her shoulder. Quietly, Blake had to admit that the padding there did wonders for her cleavage, but the thrill of knowing the lingerie looked amazing was coupled with the embarrassment that she had apparently taken an entire series of pictures with the underwear completely gone.

"No more flavored vodka ever again." She muttered under her breath, changing tabs back to Velvet's text and replying: _Sorry, I got totally wasted. No go on the pictures._

Three grey dots popped up at the bottom of the screen before Velvet texted back: _You sure about that? Because you called me to make sure I saw them. I didn't get anything, though._

Dark brows tightening into a confused line, Blake checked her calls from the night before, confirming that she had dialed Velvet for all of eleven seconds at two in the morning, apparently to brag about her photo-taking abilities. Panic pounded through Blake's chest as she considered one other possibility, quickly scrolling back to her full list of texts.

The most recent one had an image attached, and she gulped past a massive knot in her throat at the name of the contact on the top: _Weiss Schnee._

"Fuck." Blake gasped under her breath. "There's no way that I–no, no, no–"

With one eye closed, she tapped on the message, praying for the first time in her life that she had sent her boss a bad meme in the middle of the night instead of–

"Oh, fuck me." The picture displayed across her screen was one of the most explicit, and Blake bit her lip at the sight of her own nails drawing up the inside of one stocking-clad thigh, framing the soft shaft resting there as she sprawled on her back.

Peering up over the top of her monitors, Blake glanced around the entire office, looking for a pack of Ironwood's officers storming in to drag her off the premises and right to the cops for sexually harassing her boss. Except there was no one there but the usual security standing by the elevator, and the guy seemed way more occupied playing a game on his phone than anything else.

"Maybe she didn't see it." Blake murmured, half explanation and half prayer. "Why don't you have your read receipts on, Weiss?"

A buzz from the intercom on her desk made Blake jump in her seat, and she fumbled to tap the button and answer. "Yeah?"

Weiss' crisp tones carried across the intercom and sent a cold stone of dread right into the pit of Blake's stomach. "Ms. Belladonna, can I see you in my office?"

Part of her wanted to ask what for, but that seemed like jinxing any chance in hell that she had to get out of this without causing a scene. Blake cleared her throat, trying to get rid of some of the dryness in the back. "Of course. I'll be right there."

It took everything she had to get to her feet, but Blake clutched her phone and walked across the office to Weiss' door while trying to come up with a nice-sounding resignation letter. Something about pursuing other opportunities, maybe, ones where security wasn't any issue at all. After a count of ten, she managed to turn the latch on the door and step inside.

Weiss' office was massive, the pristine corner space giving up two walls for floor-to-ceiling windows that peered out onto the bustle of the city from thirty floors above. The CEO herself was behind a desk of polished steel and another sizeable pane of glass, somehow kept clean despite the stacks of work and dual monitors perched on top of it. Snow-white hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, leaving no distraction from the sharp blue eyes that leveled in Blake's direction the moment she closed the door.

"Please, take a seat." Weiss gestured to the leather chair on the opposite side of her desk; one, Blake noted, that was quite a bit lower to the ground than the one the other woman was currently sitting in.

Forcing a smile, Blake sat down, unsure of what to do with her hands. Part of her wanted to fidget, but she settled for lacing her fingers in her lap, legs crossed and back straight like she was waiting for an annual review instead of sexting her boss.

"Do you know why you're here?" Weiss asked, reaching into a drawer on the side of her desk.

Blake bit her tongue, considering the most apologetic way to answer the question as Weiss pulled out a pair of highball glasses and a bottle of gin. She raised a brow, briefly lost in confusion, but had to admit that if she was going to have this talk with someone, she'd want a drink too.

"I…" Keeping her eyes on Weiss' hands as she poured the alcohol, Blake managed to force out in a rush, "I accidentally sent you that picture, Ms. Schnee. It was supposed to go to a friend and I know that probably sounds terrible, but I was drunk and I just wanted to find out what she thought of the lingerie and–"

Pale fingers tensed around the gin bottle before going still. "Accidentally?"

"Of course." Blake sputtered, the blush from before returning in full force. "I'd never proposition you like that, you're my boss and it's totally inappropriate…"

The words died on her lips when she finally managed to look Weiss in the face again. There wasn't anger there, or even offense, but a devastating mix of humiliation and disappointment. Blake stared for a moment, wondering what Weiss could possibly be embarrassed about–

"Oh." She looked at the gin and back again. "You…didn't…mind…that?"

Weiss capped the gin bottle with such force that Blake was briefly convinced that it was going to break, but it was returned to the desk drawer without incident before Weiss took ahold of one glass and downed it all in one swallow. Flush with liquid courage, Weiss looked her directly in the eyes, refusing to hide despite the tint of pink on her own cheeks.

"I don't date, Bella–Blake. No one in this city is my financial equal, and anyone that possesses anywhere near the power I have would much rather try to topple me off my throne than pursue any sort of…mutually beneficial relationship." Letting out a huff, Weiss pushed the other glass of gin in Blake's direction. "Take this before I finish that one too."

Considering that every other attempted cure for her hangover had done no good, Blake couldn't find a reason to refuse a hair-of-the-dog fix. She took the glass and a deep sip, steadying herself as Weiss kept talking.

"Despite knowing it's inappropriate, I've flirted with you on several occasions during company parties, so I thought that this was your rather _direct_ way of accepting."

"You what?" Blake interrupted, her voice coming out as more of a startled rasp. "Oh."

Pushing past her headache to hunt through her memories of the last few parties, Blake recalled a few conversations with Weiss, but most of them involved quite a bit of wine, and she had been sure the other woman was trying to be friendly for the sake of company morale. If that was flirting, then the CEO was in desperate need of someone to help her unwind. And considering they had already gotten past the awkward part…

"It could be." Keeping her voice soft, Blake set the half-empty glass back on the desk. "But I usually go on a date first before getting that hot and heavy."

Weiss' eyes lit up for a second before she composed her expression again, and Blake had to hold back a smile, taking that as a sign that the other woman didn't want to come off as too excited. "I could take you anywhere you want, Blake. As long as we keep things private, for obvious reasons."

Relief washed over her at the offer, anxiety replaced by a warm, fluttering sort of feeling. "Don't worry. I'm asking for dinner, not a conflict of interest."

Taking her phone from the desk, Weiss tapped the screen several times before putting it back down, looking quite pleased with herself. "We have reservations at Dornröschen after work. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Standing up from her seat, Blake smoothed out the wrinkles in her dark dress, hoping she looked composed enough to go back into the office. "But that probably means I should actually do some work, doesn't it?"

"Of course." Weiss smiled, and the expression was a lot warmer than Blake was used to. "But if you take off a little early to change into something nice, I won't hold it against you."

Blake reached the door before turning back to glance over her shoulder, doing everything she could not to grin. "Thanks, boss."

It wasn't until she was back at her desk and in control of her frantically beating heart again that Blake snagged her phone, unlocking the screen to send Velvet a text: _Velv, you are not going to believe what just happened._


	15. Chapter 15

Blake's Pet

by BlazeHinata36

Summary

Blake, a leader of the white fang, has kidnapped the heiress of the Schnee dust company. Unfortunately, Blake is a little bit different from the other members.

Notes

Didn't go over and do any editing. it's a one draft type story, so there is probably gonna be a lot of fuck ups. Haven't posted many stories here, so still learning how it works. Hope you like it.

See the end of the work for more notes

"Good girl, Princess. You're doing great".  
Weiss grunted and moaned into the bit gag that was strapped around her head. Behind her, someone was pushing in the final few centimeters of a somewhat large Tail plug. With a final push, it slipped right in, now impossible for Weiss to remove considering her current situation.

Her arms were almost completely covered in long, black latex gloved that reached about halfway between her shoulder and elbow. The glove part was actually just a small pouch that forced her hands to stay completely balled up, with very little room for adjustments. Her legs were put into long, latex boots that matched with the gloves. The shoes forced her foot to extend out. If she were to stand it would be on the tips of her toes, and unfortunately she was not capable of that. A 8 inch chain connected her legs together and a similar one connected her arms. On her head was a pair of somewhat cheap looking cat ears that also matched with the rest of her bindings. A collar with a small bell hung around her neck, a long black leash strapped to it. The tail plug was also black, as well as the gag that prevented her from angrily cussing out her captor.

Blake Belladonna was the one that had forced Weiss into the current position she was in. She had never met the girl before, but knew of her from her father. A member of the white fang, and an enemy of the Schnee's. Weiss had never concerned herself with her families affairs or grudge with the white fang, but the white fang definitely concerned themselves with her.

She had been leaving for a trip to visit an old friend of hers when she had been attacked. They took her and paraded her around as a hostage. But when that proved ineffective, they decided to just kill her off. But the leader of the group that had taken her had different plans. Blake had decided to take the heiress for herself. Most of the others probably thought she was gonna torture her slowly, or use her as a punching bag when the day had been hard. But that's not what Blake had in mind.

"This one is a little larger than the one you were wearing before. Do you like it"?

A loud grunt was all that escaped Weiss's throat.

"Good! Then we can continue...".

Weiss knew what was coming next. It had been almost a week since Blake had gotten ahold of her for personal use. Everyday had a certain routine. Wake up, get dressed, eat, "Play", relax, then sleep. A lot of the time Weiss will find herself wondering which is better, the torture she endures or the torture everyone else thinks she does.

Blake reached over and grabbed a small bottle of lotion. It was about the size of a small pill bottle, with similar writing on the outside. She carefully placed a dime sized drop on her index and middle finger, before closing the bottle and returning it to it's original position. She rubbed the lotion at the tips of her fingers with her thumb. Taking both fingers, she began moving them close to Weiss's entrance.

Weiss wasn't feeling it at all, but she knew that would change soon. She hated that lotion. Whenever it came into contact with the girl's slit, she was unable to do anything as she started to grow wet as if she had wanted this all along. It didn't fail this time either.

Blake's finger's entered the girl slowly, reaching slowly as deep as they could go. Once Blake had reached her knuckles, she began to move them around inside. It didn't even take half a minute before Weiss was dripping wet, creating a small puddle underneath her. Weiss's face was red and damp from the sweat that had started to build up. Her eyes showed anger, but her lower entrance showed happiness at Blake's actions.

"Does it feel good"?

Weiss screamed a bit in protest. It wasn't fair. She didn't want it to feel good, but she was helpless against it.

Blake pulled her fingers out. She rubbed the juices around in her hand, before taking it to her own mouth to taste it.

"It's kind of bitter, but at the same time I just can't get enough".

Blake leaned in and gave the dripping entrance one long, solid lick. Weiss shuddered and lurched forward, trying to pull away. But Blake pulled on the leash, keeping her in place.  
"I'm going to have to let you try this sometime".

Blake smiled when she heard the girl grunt at her suggestion, clearly not wanting to taste herself.  
"My pet is such a pervert, you know? She gets wet so quickly"

Blake licked again, getting a similar reaction from Weiss. But this one was followed by an angry squeek. Blake knew well that it was the lotion that caused the reaction she was so much enjoying...but that wouldn't be the case for long.

The lotion Blake used was to increase sexual sensitivity, but what Weiss didn't know was that it was meant to be used everyday. By the time the bottle was empty, the user should have the same effect, just permanently. Just by sticking a finger in she would grow just as wet as she does now. The bottle did warn against use for people who didn't really need it. It was meant for people that just couldn't get wet or hard. But Blake knew it would be ok. Her pet could handle it.

"It's dripping everywhere! You're gonna have to lick this up after".

Blake continuously tongued at the girl until she was right at the edge of cumming. Then she pulled her tongue away. Weiss was left there panting and sweating while denied the orgasm she didn't want, but sorely needed. The faunus stood up and left the room for a short time, before coming back with a little drawstring bag.

"Don't worry, I won't forget your favorite toys".

Weiss sobbed silently, knowing what was about to occur. From the bag Blake removed a pair of small vibrators, followed by a decently larger vibrator.

"There's a lot of juices, so lube shouldn't be a problem".

She first fit the 2 small ones, each about the size of a quarter. Blake switched them on with one remote. The bound girl could feel them come to life, letting out small moans as they began to pleasure her. But these vibrators couldn't bring someone to orgasm, even if they were as sensetive as Weiss. But if you were as sensetive as her, they would bring you close. And that was what made it painful. With just those two, Weiss would not get to cum, but would be close enough to want it.

Blake inserted the large, 5 inch vibrator, careful to do it slowly. Too much stimulation from putting it in and Weiss might actually cum, and that would be no fun.

The other two vibrators were too weak to make someone cum, but this one had the exact opposite issue. This vibrator only had one setting, and it was powerful. Blake had used it herself for a long time. Even with the prolonged exposure to the toy, 10 minutes was about all she could muster. With a sensetive, on edge Weiss...Blake knew that it would pretty much be instant.

This was the 4th time Weiss had experienced this part of their play. So she knew the drill. Blake held the remote in her hand and walked around to Weiss's face. It was a beatiful sight to see. She hung her head while she softly moaned into her gag. Sweat was starting to drip on the floor while her eyes had started to rollup into her head.  
Blake bent back down and removed the gag.

"Do you want to cum"?

"...Fuck...You...".

"You say that every time we do this, and by the end you beg me for mercy". Blake just smiled as Weiss's eyes stared into her own. "So why do it"?

Weiss hated that Blake was right. This is the 4th time she was forced into this situation, and the last 3 had all ended the same way. Her begging for forgiveness and release. But she couldn't bring herself to just obeying the girl. She had to atleast fight! That was how Weiss felt, but Blake felt another way.

Blake liked the defiance, but at the same time she wanted complete obedience and submission. She would be sure to get that.

"Unlike the last few days, I have work to do today". Blake eyed the remote in her hand. Something in her wanted to press the on switch and not turn it off, leaving Weiss in a constant orgasm loop. But she wouldn't do that. Not today.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, and your track record shows that you won't be able to handle that"

She was right. Even the first day, where Weiss had most of her fight in her, a little over an hour and she was begging to cum. The day after had taken 40 minutes, and yesteday wasn't even a full half an hour.

"If you want to be left here for a few hours like this, I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm sure when I return you will be a lot more willing to be honest. But if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you be honest".

"I...I don't want...it".

"But you need it"!

Weiss didn't want to cum, especially at her hands. But her body needed it. She also knew that if she was left like this, it would be over. She would break.

"I...I need to...".

"You know what I want to hear".

It was this moment that was the most humiliating. The moment where she was going to submit for pleasure. She did know what Blake wanted to hear, but it wasn't words. No, Blake had told her that if she wanted to cum, she would have to do something even more humiliating than just saying it.

"...M...Meow".

Weiss felt a part of her resistance die when she did this. It was just as embarassing as the first time, and every time after that. But where Weiss hated it, Blake couldn't get enough of it. She fingered at the on switch, watching as the girl waited for her release.

"Again".

Weiss repeated herself. Blake wanted her to do it again and again, watching as she got more and more comfortable doing it.

"I want you to keep saying it, continuously, even while you are cumming. That's the only way I'll give you what you want".

"...Meow".

Blake pressed the button, and the girl that had been fighting her immediately disappeared, replaced by just a horny kitty that was happy to get what she had been craving.  
Weiss meowed to the heavens as loud as she could as she twitched and shook from an intense orgasm. Her mind was completely blank from the pleasure. The only thing that stuck around was to continue meowing like a cat. If she stopped, so would the pleasure.

Blake just watched her pet go from all fours to laying on the ground. From below the vibrators were still going crazy, pleasuring the girl's sensetive spot. A flood roared from her sex, almost as if she was peeing. She couldn't help it though, she was in her own little world were all she knew was pleasure and to keep meowing.

Blake flipped off the switch. Weiss just lay there, in a puddle of her own sweat and cum. Her body still twitched slightly, her muscles still remembering the pleasure she had just endured. Blake listened as the girl still muttered to herself.

"...meow...meow...meow...".

She set the remote down and went to the girl. She slowly removed the vibrators from the girl's still sensetive parts. She swatted at a few strands that stuck to the girls face, before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"You deserve a break".

The girl just continued muttering to herself. Blake lifted her into her arms and walked over to the girls cage. She pushed her in gently, making sure the girl was laying comfortable in there. She removed the chains from her gloves and boots, allowing for some more freedom. Instead of fighting Blake, Weiss let it all happen. She lay comfortable in her bed, too exhausted to move or do anything. She had stopped meowing to herself, and soon was finding herself passing out.

Her owner shut the cage door, locking the padlock with a key and placing it on top of a bookshelf. She turned off the lights in the room, leaving the room with only the light from outside. Not much made it through thanks to thick curtains, but enough to see.

Before Blake left the room to get dressed and be on her way, she turned around to see her pet laying in her cage, sound asleep.

"Good girl, Princess".


End file.
